


Commandes de fictions – Grâce à toi, je réalise que j'avais tort

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, Kevan Lannister Is A Good Parent, Lancel Lannister Deserves Better, Lancel Lannister Needs A Hug, Redemption, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: [S5A pour OUAT & S1/pré-S1 pour GOT] : UA. Alors que Regina exile Zelena loin de Storybrooke, celle-ci, au lieu d'atterrir à Oz, s'écrase à Westeros. Qu'arrivera-t-il d'elle dans ce monde qu'elle ne connaît pas ? [Vous souhaitez faire une commande de fiction ? C'est ici ! Un de nos auteurs répondra à votre demande et écrira pour vous, la fiction de vos rêves !]
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Hades/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue : Où suis-je ?

**Author's Note:**

> Commandes mars 2020 ouvertes !
> 
> Vous pouvez passer une commande de fiction ici !
> 
> Pour cela, vous pouvez reviewer cette histoire en précisant ce que vous voulez (l'univers, le couple, les personnages...). Voilà, on s'occupe du reste ! Vous pouvez également passer commande sur notre
> 
> Forum ou notre page Facebook, à retrouver tout deux sous le nom de Comptoir des auteurs.
> 
> Mais qui sommes nous ? Nous sommes un collectif d'une vingtaine d'auteurs qui souhaitons faire plaisir en répondant à des commandes sur des univers variés !
> 
> Et si ?
> 
> \- si nous ne connaissons pas l'univers ? Nous prenons la commande tout de même car nous augmentons nos rangs (quelqu'un sera alors apte à y répondre)
> 
> \- je veux passer plusieurs commandes ? Pas de soucis !
> 
> \- d'autres questions ? Nos mp vous sont ouverts !
> 
> \- L'équipe du Comptoir -
> 
> Et maintenant, place à la deuxième partie de ce chapitre : la fic !
> 
> Petite note générale sur la fic :Cette histoire est une co-écriture entre deux auteurs du Comptoir, Angelica R et Marina.
> 
> Pour ce premier chapitre / prologue, c'est Angelica R qui est à la plume.
> 
> Disclaimer :OUAT et GOT ne m'appartiennent pas (on s'en serait pas doutés…)

** Grâce à toi, je réalise que j'avais tort. **

** Prologue : Où suis-je ? **

Zelena regardait sa demi-sœur, les yeux luisant de rage.

Elle n'aurait même pas dû être surprise, et dans le fond, elle ne l'était effectivement pas.

Elle aurait dû le voir venir, pas vrai ?

Elle ne gagnerait pas, pas cette fois, encore que, avait-elle jamais réussi à gagner face à Regina, quand la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest l'avait déjà emporté face à la Méchante Reine au juste ?

Une fois seulement, elle y était parvenue en vérité, lorsqu'elle avait feint sa mort, quand elle s'était faite passer pour Marianne, puis qu'elle avait manipulé Robin et Regina en leur faisant croire qu'elle était quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait jamais été.

Une bonne personne.

Une épouse dévouée.

Une mère aimante.

Tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge.

Jamais elle n'avait été tout cela, et les choses auraient été bien plus simples pour l'autre sorcière si elle avait juste laissé le cœur de « Marianne » se geler plutôt que de faire ce qui était juste, pour une fois.

Ironique quand on y pensait, non ?

C'était en sauvant celle qu'elle pensait être Marianne que Regina s'était elle-même condamnée à perdre sa fin heureuse, et si Robin et Roland n'avaient pas été à ses côtés à ce moment-là, Zelena en aurait ri quand elle était sortie de la ville.

Elle se serait probablement retournée vers la mairesse, et lui aurait envoyé un sourire narquois.

Peut-être même que, l'espace de quelques secondes, elle se serait révélée à elle, lui aurait montré la vérité.

Quitte à risquer de foutre son plan en l'air.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus temps pour elle de rire ni même de se réjouir.

Ne restait plus que la rage pour elle.

Aujourd'hui, sa sœur allait l'éloigner de Storybrooke (enfin bon, ce n'était pas cela qui la dérangeait le plus, elle avait déjà l'intention d'en partir quelques semaines plus tôt, avant leur voyage à Camelot), l'en bannir, et elle allait lui prendre sa fille dans le processus.

On pouvait dire que c'était de bonne guerre, puisqu'elle-même avait essayé de lui prendre Robin, et Roland, de lui voler la famille qu'elle s'était construite pendant l'année oubliée (plus si oubliée que cela désormais) dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Mais à cet instant précis, tout ce à quoi Zelena pouvait penser, aveuglée par sa colère et sa jalousie, c'est que sa sœur allait _encore_ lui prendre ce qui lui était cher, et que, comme d'habitude, ce serait elle qui aurait tout, alors qu'elle n'aurait droit à absolument rien.

Enfin bon, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'y était pas habituée, pas vrai ?

(Si elle avait entendu ça, Regina lui aurait sûrement parlé du sort de voyage dans le temps, de tout ce qu'elle avait fait à Gold quand ce dernier était sous son contrôle, elle lui aurait parlé de la mort de Neal, de la malédiction lancée à cause d'elle, de la tentative d'enlèvement du fils de Blanche et David, sans parler de la mort de Marianne et de son imposture, sans oublier aussi son alliance récente avec Arthur, et sa volonté de voir Regina et Robin être tués par les Ténébreux récemment revenus sous forme de fantôme.

Voilà tout ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire pour justifier le fait qu'elle ne pensait pas que sa sœur puisse être une bonne mère.

Elle lui avait donné une seconde chance, là bas, à Camelot, et sa sœur avait refusé de la saisir.

Et Regina, pour autant qu'elle aurait voulu la voir changer, n'arrivait plus à y croire.)

Regina pouvait utiliser la baguette de l'Apprenti sorcier, et en constatant cela, Zelena comprit que c'en était fait d'elle.

Elle continua à la fixer longuement du regard, tandis que la tornade refaisait surface pour l'emporter au loin, pour la troisième fois de sa vie, _jamais deux sans trois_ comme on dit, mais sincèrement, la sorcière aurait aimé pouvoir s'en passer.

Et, alors qu'elle sentait le vent et la tempête se saisir d'elle, sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire pour empêcher cela, elle regarda Regina une dernière fois droit dans les yeux.

« Je reviendrai Regina… Un jour, je reviendrai, sois en sure, et ce jour-là… Oh, ce jour-là, je te reprendrai ma fille, et je me vengerai ! _Je te détruirai_!

Un grand sourire barra alors le visage de Regina, le sourire de celle qui a gagné, et peut-être qu'avant il y aurait eu de la tristesse dans son regard à l'idée d'éloigner la seule famille de sang qu'il lui restait en dehors de sa nièce, mais plus maintenant.

Pas alors que Zelena avait tout fait pour essayer de la détruire.

Elle espérait seulement qu'à Oz, elle pourrait se reconstruire une vie comme elle-même l'avait fait à Storybrooke…

\- Nous verrons cela… mais j'en doute. »

Tandis qu'elle voyait sa grande sœur être emportée par la tornade, elle sentit un certain regret l'envahir.

Malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait, elle restait sa sœur, non ?

Et elle avait fait pire qu'elle de toute façon.

Contrairement à elle, Zelena n'avait pas encore trouvé de bonne raison de se racheter.

Dommage.

_§§§§_

Il ne faisait pas nuit là où Zelena venait tout juste d'atterrir.

Il faisait jour, clair d'ailleurs, le ciel était bleu et sans nuages.

Et ça ne ressemblait définitivement pas au pays d'Oz, elle en savait quelque chose, elle l'avait arpenté en long, en large et en travers durant la majorité de sa vie, que ce soit quand elle était encore enfant, ou même plus tard en tant que méchante sorcière de l'ouest.

Elle n'était pas non plus revenue dans la Forêt Enchantée à première vue, ou même dans n'importe lequel des mondes magiques dont elle avait pu entendre parler avant (dieux merci, elle n'était pas aux Enfers… elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à revoir Hadès…), en somme elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle avait atterri.

Et ça, c'était un problème.

Auquel se rajoutait un autre, bien plus… problématique.

Sa magie refusait de lui obéir.

Et ce n'était pas normal.

Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi ou comment cela se faisait, mais pour l'instant, là tout de suite, sa magie ne réagissait plus, ce qui pouvait signifier soit qu'elle était dans un monde sans magie soit que c'était un problème relatif à ses pouvoirs.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout…

Mais peu importe, elle trouverait bien un moyen de retrouver ses pouvoirs, ou en tout cas de les faire fonctionner de nouveau !

Elle trouvait toujours…

Puis elle retournerait à Storybrooke, plus forte que jamais, elle récupérerait sa fille, et elle ferait payer à Regina et à Robin l'affront qu'ils lui avaient fait, à savoir celui d'avoir osé s'en prendre à la Méchante sorcière de l'ouest en personne, fous qu'ils étaient !

Et ils payeraient pour ça.

Elle en riait d'avance…

Entendant soudainement un bruit étrange et non loin d'elle, Zelena se figea.

Ainsi donc, elle n'était pas seule comme elle le croyait encore quelques secondes auparavant…

Mais où pouvait-elle bien être et de qui s'agissait-il ?

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note générale sur la fic :Cette histoire est une co-écriture entre deux auteurs du Comptoir, Angelica R et Marina.
> 
> Pour ce chapitre, Marina Ka-Fai a pris la plume!

**Grâce à toi, je réalise que j'avais tort**

**Chapitre 1**

Tenant fermement la cruche de vin contre lui, Lancel tentait de suivre le pas étonnement rapide d'un homme bâti comme Robert. Il ne disait pas un mot, on ne l'écouterait pas après tout. Cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'ils étaient partis à la chasse, accompagnés par Jaime et Barristan Selmy et Lancel en avait déjà marre. Il avait la sensation d'être invisible et quand le roi s'intéressait à lui, ce n'était que pour déverser sur lui sa haine, sa frustration. Le roi était peut-être malheureux dans sa vie, dans son ménage, et Lancel compatissait sincèrement. Cela ne justifiait cependant pas ses accès de colère, ses coups parfois, qu'il taisait parce qu'aux yeux du monde, il était le jeune homme le plus chanceux du royaume, à servir la légende qu'était Robert I. Il se sentait d'autant plus seul que ses cousins, vivant pourtant à la capitale, ne semblaient pas se soucier de lui outre mesure. La reine comme la reine, il comprenait, mais le silence de Jaime le blessait, lui qui avait été si gentil avec lui quand il était enfant ! Il ne s'attendait pas à être materné. Il devenait un homme chaque jour passant et il devait grandir, c'était normal. Mais même les adultes avaient besoin de leur famille et Lancel se sentait terriblement abandonné. Robert se retourna vers lui, prêt à lui aboyer dessus une nouvelle fois quand un bruit les figea. Un bruissement de feuillage. Oubliant son écuyer, le souverain prit sa lance et se dirigea vers le fourré, persuadé de tenir une superbe bête.

\- J'ai cru voir du roux ! Un renard ! Quelle chance ! Se réjouit-il

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit un renard, Votre Grâce. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Lancel

De là où il était, il avait bien vu du roux mais aussi une espèce de chapeau étrange. Cette chose n'était pas animale.

\- Tu es un expert, toi, maintenant ? Railla le roi

L'adolescent voulut argumenter mais s'en garda bien, ne voulant pas risquer l'ire de son roi. Robert s'approcha et s'apprêta à planter son arme à travers les feuillages mais à peine la pointe s'enfonça-t-elle dans la verdure qu'un cri résonna dans la forêt. Un cri humain. Lancel, Jaime et Barristan se précipitèrent, le plus âgé des chevaliers retenant la lance de Robert et les cousins examinant les environs. Lancel tomba alors nez à nez face à une femme. Il l'observa un instant. Elle devait avoir, peu ou prou, l'âge de la reine. Elle semblait assez grande. Elle avait une crinière rousse flamboyante, des grands yeux bleus superbes, la peau très pâle, un visage ovale et des traits fins. Une bien belle dame à la vérité. Ses vêtements semblaient de bonne qualité, avec des tissus plus riches que la moyenne mais dans un style parfaitement étranger. Il n'avait rien vu de semblable auparavant. Il se demanda si elle venait peut-être de l'est. Voire de l'ouest. De l'ouest de Westeros. On ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait à l'ouest de Westeros. Peut-être s'habillaient-ils comme elle ?

\- Vous êtes complètement fou, ma parole ! Sauvage ! Maugréa-t-elle

Elle parlait leur langue parfaitement, malgré un accent.

\- Vous parlez au roi, Madame. Barristan lui signala

Elle observa Robert de la tête au pied, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas impressionnée. Lancel lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, ce qui la surprit. Elle l'attrapa et se hissa sur ses pieds, époussetant le bas de son manteau sali par la terre.

\- Merci. Lui dit-elle brièvement

Elle se tourna vers Robert et lui adressa une brève révérence, le genre de salut qui signifiait que l'on était poli juste pour ne pas avoir d'ennui. Il était désormais évident qu'elle n'était pas d'ici. Quel individu issu des Sept Royaumes ou de l'est ne savait pas qui était Robert Baratheon ?! Il la regardait d'ailleurs avec un certain intérêt et Jaime, intérieurement, hurlait. Ce porc la déshabillait des yeux, son arrogance l'excitait et il comptait bien rendre Cersei cocue une énième fois.

\- Etes-vous blessée ? Lui demanda Lancel

\- Non, je vais bien. Lui répondit-elle. Merci.

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez un accent.

Lancel sentit Barristan et Jaime se figer derrière lui. Ils devaient se dire qu'il était naïf, idiot, de mettre ainsi les pieds dans le plat. Il n'était pas non plus parfaitement inconscient, il avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'avait aucune arme. Elle était seule, ils étaient quatre, dont trois hommes armés et connus pour leurs prouesses militaires.

\- Bien deviné ! Dit-elle. Vous êtes bien observateur, jeune homme.

\- Lancel. Je m'appelle Lancel. Vous êtes en présence du roi Robert, de la maison Baratheon, premier de son nom, roi des Andals et des premiers hommes, protecteur du royaume et suzerain des Sept Couronnes.

Elle acquiesça.

\- Je suis Zelena. Mais je doute que le nom de ma ville vous évoque quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous comprendrez, ma lady, que ce peu d'informations est très insuffisant pour nous. Dit Robert. Une étrangère sur nos terres, sans aucune explication, cela est très suspect.

\- Vous craignez une invasion. Lui lança-t-elle, ce qui lui octroya un respect nouveau de la part du souverain.

Intelligente en plus d'être superbe !

\- J'aurais bien du mal à communiquer quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit étant donné que j'ignore où je suis, ce que sont les sept royaumes et que je n'ai aucun moyen de contacter les gens que je connais.

Le quatuor s'observa. Une étrangère qui ne savait pas ce qu'était Westeros, seule, sans arme ? Quelle était cette sorcellerie ?

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que sont les sept royaumes ? Répéta doucement Lancel, craignant de la contrarier ou de l'effrayer

\- Absolument pas ! J'ai beau avoir voyagé sur différentes terres, celles-ci me sont parfaitement étrangères ! Ma sœur n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux pour me bannir !

Face aux yeux curieux de Lancel, Zelena ne put s'empêcher d'expliquer brièvement, sans rentrer dans trop de détails, qui était Regina, le fait qu'elle l'avait envoyée ici par elle ne savait quel miracle, en gardant sa fille pour elle. Elle omit volontairement le détail de la magie. Elle n'arrivait pas à la faire fonctionner ici, il était possible que ce royaume était comme le monde en dehors de Storybrooke. Pour le coup, le plus jeune de leur petit équipage semblait le plus abordable, le plus docile aussi, sans pour autant être dénué d'une certaine intelligence. Et lui, au moins, il ne la regardait pas comme une espèce de saucisson sur un étal de marché à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle devait la jouer fine, très fine, pour pouvoir survivre. Elle entendit le chevalier le plus âgé demander à son collègue et à son roi quoi faire. La laisser seule, c'était à la fois dangereux (étant donné qu'ils ne savaient rien d'elle ou de son royaume) mais aussi inconscient. Laisser une dame seule en pleine forêt était lâche. Elle en profita pour étudier leurs tenues. Elles lui évoquaient rapidement Camelot. Etait-elle dans une période historique similaire ?

\- Si on l'emmène avec nous, il faudra trouver une justification. Le moins de monde possible doit savoir la vérité sur elle. Déclara l'autre chevalier, qui ressemblait beaucoup à Lancel.

Zelena en déduisit qu'il devait être de sa famille.

\- Que savez-vous faire ? Lui demanda-t-il

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas faire, plutôt ? Lança-t-elle avec un sourire assuré. Je sais lire, écrire, compter, coudre, cuisiner, couper du bois, je m'y connais très bien en décoctions, en plantes, en potions, je peux accoucher une future mère sans problème...

Jaime la regarda.

\- Vous devez être de bonne famille.

\- Je suis la fille aînée d'une noble, oui.

Elle se garda bien de dire qu'elle était bâtarde, histoire de ne pas amoindrir sa valeur.

\- Vous savez servir une dame ? La questionna Robert

\- Oui.

C'était un demi-mensonge, mais elle avait bien servi Regina pendant leur voyage chez Arthur après tout.

\- Elle servira ma femme. Dit-il à ses chevaliers

Zelena vit alors Jaime se figer.

\- La reine ?! Sire ! On ne sait pas encore si elle est dangereuse ou non ! C'est bien trop risqué !

\- Bah, j'ai bien plus peur de Cersei face à cette demoiselle ! Railla-t-il.

Dépité, il soupira. La troupe se remit alors en marche vers la capitale, la chasse avortée mais Robert pas peu fier de sa nouvelle trouvaille. Elle allait devoir le surveiller, celui-là. Maîtresse royale pouvait être un bon plan mais même pour ses plans les plus mauvais, elle ne se voyait pas toucher à ce rustre. Elle fut surprise quand Lancel lui offrit son bras.

\- Juste une politesse. Pensa-t-elle

Elle l'accepta pourtant de bonne grâce.

\- Je peux m'en faire un allié. Réfléchit-elle. Il est jeune et impressionnable avec un minimum de bon sens. Oui, je peux en faire quelque chose, il me faut bien des amis dans ce nouveau royaume.

Alors que la capitale se dessinait sous ses yeux, elle se sentait soulagée sur un point :

Elle serait nourrie, logée et blanchie.

C'était déjà ça à prendre.

**A suivre**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Port-Réal !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note générale sur la fic :Cette histoire est une co-écriture entre deux auteurs du Comptoir, Angelica R et Marina.
> 
> Pour ce deuxième chapitre, c'est Angelica R qui est à la plume.

** Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Port-Réal ! **

Zelena détestait avoir le sentiment d'être vulnérable.

Et actuellement, même si elle ne se sentait aucunement en danger, escortée qu'elle était par ces quatre hommes en direction de Port-Réal, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment en sécurité non plus, et depuis qu'elle était passée de Storybrooke à cet étrange monde, et qu'elle avait rencontré les quatre nobles, sa méfiance n'avait aucunement diminué et elle n'avait pas baissé sa garde non plus.

Certes, elle avait donc quatre hommes armés à ses côtés qui pouvaient se défendre en cas d'attaque (même si elle avait du mal à imaginer quelqu'un d'assez fou pour oser attaquer le roi, seul, de jour, alors qu'il était entouré de deux des plus grands guerriers du royaume si elle avait bien suivit les quelques explications de Lancel), mais elle ne connaissait rien de ce monde, elle était en terre étrangère, en terrain complètement inconnu.

Et elle n'aimait pas ça, pas ça _du_ _tout_.

Elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir véritablement le contrôle.

(Un peu comme lors de la malédiction, quand elle se faisait passer pour une innocente et inoffensive sage-femme, sauf qu'elle avait sa magie avec elle cette fois-là, et personne n'avait de raison de la soupçonner.

Ironique d'ailleurs, qu'ici on se méfie d'elle alors qu'elle n'avait aucune intention hostile.

Enfin, pas pour l'instant...)

Et elle n'avait pas sa magie, ce qui rendait les choses encore plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Oz, ça, elle connaissait, elle maîtrisait, elle y avait vécu, pour autant qu'elle n'aimait pas y vivre, elle ne pouvait pas nier que c'était son monde, ça l'avait toujours été, elle aurait pu gérer, même si elle était haïe là-bas, elle y était surtout crainte, personne n'aurait osé l'attaquer.

Et même si cette certitude s'était finalement révélée être fausse, sa magie aurait été là pour la protéger contre des ennemis éventuels, et elle aurait pu réfléchir à un moyen de retourner à Storybrooke d'une quelconque manière, là elle aussi su quoi faire, elle aurait même pu se contenter de la Forêt Enchantée, enfin, un endroit qu'elle connaissait quoi...

Ici et maintenant, elle était seule (enfin, rien de nouveau sous le soleil vous me direz), perdue et vulnérable.

S'obligeant à rester calme et à ne rien montrer de son trouble, essayant de passer outre le regard lubrique de Robert Baratheon, celui indifférent de Barristan Selmy, et le regard méfiant de Jaime Lannister, elle repensa au regard curieux de Lancel, à ce bras qu'il lui avait offert et se força à se souvenir que non, elle n'était pas complètement seule non plus.

_§§§§_

Avant de la présenter à la reine, il fut décidé que Zelena (qui ne pouvait désormais plus se faire simplement appeler Zelena, pas alors qu'elle était noble et supposée devenir d'ici peu la dame de compagnie de la reine en personne !) allait changer ses vêtements de Storybrooke pour des habits qui faisaient un peu plus « Westeros », afin qu'elle n'attire pas trop l'attention des gens sur elle.

C'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait de toute façon, même si le fait est que servir la reine lui permettrait à la fois de demeurer dans l'ombre et de rester près du pouvoir, et aussi d'en apprendre plus sur ce monde étrange, voire de peut-être, à terme découvrir si ce monde pratiquait une forme de magie ou non.

Et si tel n'était pas le cas, alors elle ne savait réellement pas ce qu'elle ferait.

En chemin vers le Donjon Rouge, ils se mirent ainsi d'accord sur ce qu'ils allaient raconter aux gens.

Il leur était complètement impossible de faire passer Zelena pour quelqu'un de Westeros, pas avec son accent et le fait qu'elle ne connaissait rien aux Sept Couronnes ou à Westeros en général, ils ne pouvaient pas prétendre qu'elle venait d'Essos non plus, les habitants de ce continent étaient bien plus informés qu'elle sur ce qu'elle ignorait, et elle ne savait rien d'Essos non plus de toute façon.

D'un autre côté, dire qu'elle venait d'un autre monde aurait été... problématique.

À part eux, personne ne devait savoir.

Alors ils allaient devoir innover, dire qu'elle venait de l'ouest de Westeros, d'un pays lointain pas le moins du monde relié au leur, ce qui expliquait son absence total de connaissance, mais ils allaient également prétendre qu'elle était une cousine éloignée provenant d'une branche cadette d'une des familles nobles des Sept Couronnes et dont ils diraient qu'une petite partie était autrefois partie vers l'ouest, afin de justifier son arrivée et sa présence à Port-Réal.

Une famille noble et étendue, connue de tous pour être une maison de marins et d'explorateurs, et suffisamment peu prestigieuse pour que l'on ne se souvienne pas de tout ses membres (un peu comme la famille Frey en somme), celle des Harloi était tout bonnement _parfaite_.

Et puis, Lady Zelena Harloi, ça sonnait bien, non ?

Oh, bien sûr, il y aurait quelques petits détails à régler avant de la confronter au monde et à la cour qui emplissait la capitale, tout au moins lui apprendre la devise de sa prétendue famille, leur blason, ce genre de choses quoi.

Mais bon, de toute façon, les Harloi ne se rendaient jamais à Port-Réal, pas plus que les Greyjoy, et elle ne serait rien à la cour, _personne,_ rien de plus qu'une simple dame de compagnie, issue de la petite noblesse, personne ne s'embarrasserait à lui poser des questions qui pourraient être potentiellement embarrassantes.

De ce côté-là, elle était tranquille...

Zelena avait brièvement pensé à prendre le nom de famille attribué à Regina sous la malédiction, et qu'elle avait conservé depuis, à savoir _Mills_ (elle-même n'en ayant pas eu non plus que ce soit à Oz ou dans la Forêt Enchantée), mais tout d'abord, ça aurait été reconnaître son lien avec sa demie-sœur, chose qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas faire, et de plus, de ce qu'elle en savait, ça ne correspondait aucunement à l'une des maisons de ce monde (et ils n'allaient pas en créer une juste pour elle), alors elle avait accepté le nom Harloi.

Et puis honnêtement, elle aurait pu tomber sur pire et être appelée Frey ou Bolton (encore que dans le second cas, vu qu'il ne restait plus que deux personnes, ça aurait été difficile de rendre ça crédible), non, vraiment, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien au vue des circonstances.

Oui, maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans la chambre qui venait tout juste de lui être attribuée, non loin de celle de la reine, et qu'elle se changeait, seule (elle aurait bientôt une camériste pour l'aider à se vêtir et à se coiffer, elle restait une noble après tout, mais le mieux était que le moins de personne possible voit ses étranges vêtements), regrettant encore plus l'absence de sa magie qui lui aurait permis de se changer en seulement une demie-seconde, elle réalisait à quel point cet endroit lui rappelait Camelot, ou même la Forêt Enchantée en général.

Les vêtements étaient les mêmes, ou du moins y ressemblaient assez, et l'organisation semblable, basée sur la monarchie et la féodalité, bien différente en somme de ce qu'elle avait côtoyé à Storybrooke durant ces derniers mois.

Sans la magie du moins, enfin, à première vue...

Il faudrait qu'elle pense à questionner Lancel à ce sujet, qui sait, peut-être s'agissait-il comme d'Oz d'un endroit où la magie n'était que très peu pratiquée, mais où elle perdurait malgré tout.

Si c'était le cas, elle pourrait sûrement contacter un sorcier qui lui expliquerait ce qui clochait avec ses pouvoirs.

En tout cas, c'était le seul espoir auquel elle pouvait se raccrocher, si elle espérait pouvoir partir d'ici...

_§§§§_

Zelena était actuellement quelque peu... nerveuse.

Si quelqu'un lui en avait fait la remarque, elle aurait immédiatement nié en bloc ce fait, refusant de montrer la moindre quelconque faiblesse à qui que ce soit, mais c'était bien le cas.

Elle allait rencontrer la reine des Sept Couronnes après tout, et certes, elle n'avait pas été plus que cela impressionnée par sa rencontre avec Robert Baratheon, mais les circonstances avaient été différentes, elle n'avait aucune idée de son identité, là, elle savait où elle mettait les pieds, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Elle avait été à Camelot, elle savait que la cour pouvait être menteuse et traîtresse, et que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses, le roi Arthur lui-même en était la preuve vivante...

(Non pas que ça l'ait réellement gênée à l'époque...)

Elle allait devoir se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas (et elle était douée à ce jeu, bien sûr, mais elle ne savait rien des gens qu'elle allait bientôt rencontrer) dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas le moins du monde, confrontée à des codes qu'elle ne maîtrisait absolument pas, alors oui...

Elle était inquiète.

Ce monde n'était pas le sien, elle ne savait rien des dangers qui pouvaient la menacer, et c'était probablement bien ça le pire.

L'incertitude et la précarité de sa situation.

Pas d'amis, pas d'alliés, nulle part où aller si ce n'est à Port-Réal, et elle était condamnée à dépendre du bon vouloir des habitants de ce monde pour survivre, et aucun moyen de rentrer à Storybrooke.

(Regina aurait probablement jubilé si elle avait su...

Enfin, elle aurait fait de même si leurs situations avaient été inversées.)

Sans compter que...

Et si la reine refusait de la prendre à son service ?

Le roi n'avait pas l'air d'être un homme commode, loin de là, mais elle pouvait tout aussi bien dire non, elle était la reine, et elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, et dans ce cas-là...

Que ferait-elle ?

_§§§§_

La reine Cersei était véritablement magnifique.

Il est vrai qu'à côté d'elle, son mari faisait vraiment pâle figure, à se demander pourquoi elle l'avait épousé...

Ah oui, c'est vrai, il était le roi...

D'un autre côté, il est vrai qu'on aurait pu se poser la même question pour Regina, pourquoi une femme jeune et belle comme elle épouserait un homme tel que le roi Léopold ?

En vérité, alors qu'elle regardait la reine Cersei Lannister, après avoir effectué une rapide révérence pour la forme, une révérence à laquelle la souveraine prit à peine attention, occupée qu'elle était, un verre de vin à la main, à regarder son mari avec un mélange de surprise et d'indifférence, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer à sa demie-sœur.

Au-delà de la ressemblance évidente de leurs deux situations de reines, elles étaient toutes deux de très belles femmes, avec un air fier, hautain, _royal_ – enfin, pour le peu qu'elle savait de Cersei Lannister pour l'instant – qui avaient fait un mariage arrangé et qui avait tout l'air d'être malheureux (vu la façon dont Robert parlait de sa femme, et celle dont celle-ci le regardait, ça n'avait clairement _rien_ d'un mariage d'amour) et qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'air d'être caractérisées par leur gentillesse ou leur amabilité...

Et il y avait d'autres choses, bien sûr, qui les rapprochaient encore plus, des choses que Zelena ignorait encore.

Le fait qu'elles étaient toutes deux des reines mal-aimées voire pas aimées du tout par le peuple ou les gens en général, prisonnières d'un mariage qui s'était révélé être une véritable catastrophe, elles étaient deux femmes qui aimaient leurs enfants plus que tout et auraient été prêtes à faire n'importe quoi pour eux, et qui avaient ou avaient eu un amour impossible ou interdit au cours de leurs vies, et dont l'époux aimait encore une autre femme désormais décédée...

Sans oublier bien sûr leur haine totale, sans limite, viscérale et complètement infondée pour une personne de leur entourage...

(Oui, ça commençait à faire beaucoup.)

Pendant ce temps-là, Cersei, un peu curieuse malgré tout face à la nouvelle venue, ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder avec attention, bien qu'avec également un peu d'indifférence et de mépris.

D'où est-ce que Robert la sortait celle-là au juste ?

« Dis-moi, _mon cher époux_ , fit-elle avec une ironie que Zelena put saisir très facilement tout comme Robert lui-même, qu'est-ce que cela signifie au juste ?

Si Zelena n'avait pas été en face de la reine elle-même, et si elle avait eu ses pouvoirs, sans doute aurait-elle répondu quelque chose de sarcastique, mais là tout de suite, elle ne trouvait absolument rien de pertinent à dire.

Y a pas à dire, Cersei avait plus de présence que son mari, pas sur le plan physique, mais disons qu'elle... qu'elle faisait plus reine qu'il ne faisait roi.

Sans compter qu'elle était supposée travailler pour elle, mieux valait s'en faire une alliée si possible, mais si son caractère et son attitude étaient proches de ceux de Regina, hé bien...

Ça risquait de légèrement poser problème.

\- Cersei, répondit alors le roi, je te présente Lady Zelena Harloi, qui nous vient des îles de l'ouest, de loin, très loin de Westeros. En revanche, comme tu l'as sans doute compris, cette dame fait partie d'une branche éloignée de la famille Harloi, et suite à la mort de certains des membres de sa famille, elle a décidé de se rendre là où ses ancêtres ont vécu autrefois. »

Cette petite histoire ne venait pas de Robert lui-même, mais avait été imaginée par Ser Barristan Selmy, avec le concours de Jaime et Lancel, afin de rendre l'histoire en question la plus crédible possible.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Cersei de hausser un sourcil suspicieux.

Une Harloi ?

Venant des terres de l'ouest, réellement ?

Et il pensait qu'elle allait croire à son histoire absurde ?

(Encore que, aurait-elle cru à la vérité si on la lui avait dite ?)

« Oh, je vois... Ainsi donc, vous êtes venue ici, de votre plein gré et toute seule ? C'est courageux de votre part.

\- Je n'étais pas seule, mentit Zelena avec une grande facilité (des mois, _des mois_ elle avait passé à Storybrooke et à New York, à faire croire qu'elle était Marianne, maintenant, le mensonge faisait partie d'elle, était comme une seconde nature), j'étais accompagnée de quelques uns de mes gens, mais je doute que cela vous intéresse beaucoup votre majesté, ce ne sont que des serviteurs après tout, fit-elle en adressant un sourire hypocrite à la souveraine, qui le lui rendit immédiatement. »

Zelena, bien qu'enfant illégitime, était fille de reine après tout, et elle avait observé sa sœur suffisamment de fois pour savoir comment une reine agissait, et elle avait elle-même régné sur Oz pendant des années, et il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle avait sa fierté, l'arrogance, ça lui connaissait.

Cersei la regarda plus attentivement.

Elle sentait, confusément, que cette femme n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il fallait sous-estimer.

« Lady... Lady Zelena avez-vous dit ?

\- Oui, en effet, c'est mon nom, celui que ma mère m'a donné à la naissance, rétorqua-t-elle.

C'était en partie un mensonge, puisque c'était ses parents adoptifs, et non sa mère biologique (et encore moins son _père_ biologique... Ah ah...) qui lui avaient donné ce nom.

\- Un nom fort peu commun si je ne m'abuse, je ne l'avais jamais entendu avant aujourd'hui.

Zelena haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être ce nom est-il peu porté par chez vous, au sein de Sept Couronnes, mais dans mon pays, c'est un prénom plutôt courant. Quant au prénom Cersei, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir jamais entendu avant aujourd'hui non plus. »

Cersei eut un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, avant de finir son verre de vin.

Très bien, un point partout...

« Et dites-moi alors, Lady Zelena... que faites-vous ici ? Au Donjon Rouge j'entends... vous devez bien avoir de la famille à visiter,après en avoir été séparée pendant si longtemps... voire à découvrir tout court...

\- J'ai engagé Lady Zelena pour qu'elle soit ta dame de compagnie, intervint alors le roi sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, et même si celle-ci roula des yeux, agacée de se faire interrompre de cette manière dans sa conversation avec la reine, elle se sentit malgré soulagée de ne pas avoir à inventer un autre mensonge. »

Cette fois-ci, la main de Cersei se crispa sur son verre, et elle fronça les sourcils, surprise par les mots de son époux.

D'ordinaire, il ne se mêlait pas de sa vie, tout comme elle ne se mêlait pas de la sienne non plus, et le fait qu'il veuille placer cette femme à ses côtés, pour qu'elle la serve, lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

Ce n'était pas normal, et ça ne lui ressemblait certainement pas.

Sa première pensée fut que le roi voulait utiliser cette inconnue pour espionner sa femme, et qu'elle lui rapporte ses moindres faits et gestes, tout en lui faisant croire qu'elle allait travailler pour elle.

Elle se mit immédiatement intérieurement sur la défensive, cette pensée en amenant une autre, bien plus désagréable et effrayante.

Le roi savait-il pour sa relation avec Jaime, ou tout au moins, avait-il des soupçons ?

Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible, ils avaient été prudents, ils étaient _toujours_ prudents, et personne ne savait rien, et même si Robert n'était pas l'homme le plus intelligent du monde, s'il avait voulu la faire surveiller par quelqu'un, il aurait engagé une simple fille de cuisine ou une servante qui n'aurait pas attiré l'attention sur elle, pas une femme prétendument originaire d'un endroit qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais vu !

(Tout de même, elle allait dire à son jumeau de redoubler de vigilance, et elle en ferait de même.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que cette femme découvre quoi que ce soit...)

Une autre idée lui vint alors à l'esprit, bien plus plausible, et aussi bien plus rassurante.

Faire de cette femme sa dame de compagnie n'était en réalité qu'un prétexte pour l'introduire à la cour d'une manière naturelle et pour pouvoir en faire sa maîtresse, Cersei ne voyait pas d'autre explication, et en connaissait son mari, c'était tout à faire envisageable...

Regardant plus attentivement le beau visage, les yeux bleus et la splendide chevelure rousse de son interlocutrice, lui rappelant Catelyn Stark telle qu'on la lui avait décrite, elle se dit que oui, cette soit-disant « Lady Zelena Harloi » n'était en vérité là que pour cela (enfin, si ce n'était pas déjà fait... Ça ne l'aurait sincèrement pas étonnée que ce soit déjà le cas, honnêtement, connaissant Robert.).

D'ailleurs, elle devait bien le reconnaître, son mari avait du goût quant il s'agissait de choisir les femmes avec qui il voulait coucher...

(Il l'avait bien épousée elle après tout, l'une des plus belles femmes de Westeros...

Elle repensa brièvement à la prophétie, avant de la laisser loin au fond de son esprit.)

Hé bien elle lui souhaitait bien du plaisir dans ce cas, enfin, plutôt du déplaisir, si jamais Robert se comportait au plumard avec ses maîtresses comme il agissait avec elle...

Soit, qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait, peu importe, si ça lui permettait d'être tranquille, il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait, et avec qui il voulait.

« Quelle charmante attention, lança-t-elle avec un ton débordant de sarcasme, dans ce cas-là, je serai ravie de présenter cette chère Zelena à la cour, je suis sure qu'elle sera accueillie de la meilleure manière possible et que tout le monde sera ravi de faire sa connaissance...

Le sourire qu'elle offrit alors à Zelena évoqua à celle-ci celui d'un serpent.

 _Espèce de garce,_ pensa-t-elle, consciente que la reine était en train de la jeter dans la fosse aux lions.

Et elle n'arrivait même pas à _vraiment_ lui en vouloir, après tout, elle était une étrangère qui sortait de nulle part et qu'on voulait lui imposer comme servante sans qu'elle ait réellement son mot à dire, à sa place elle aurait sans doute fait de même...

Zelena se força à lui sourire.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre amabilité votre grâce... Par ailleurs, votre majesté, je m'excuse d'avance, mais je ne connais absolument rien aux coutumes de Westeros, ni même aux Sept Couronnes d'une manière générale, et je ne sais que peu de choses de ma famille, du moins celle qui vit par ici, car, comme l'a déjà mentionné votre époux, je viens de l'ouest, et mes parents descendent de personnes qui elles-même ne s'étaient jamais rendues ici. Mais j'apprends vite, soyez en assurée, ajouta-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Oh, mais je n'en doute pas un seul instant Lady Zelena, fit Cersei, appréciant de plus en plus la joute d'esprit qui commençait à se nouer entre elles deux. Et j'ose espérer que vous serez en revanche une bonne dame de compagnie.

Elle n'était pas là pour ça, il est vrai, mais pour trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle (enfin, chez elle... Un bien grand mot...), mais puisqu'elle n'avait guère d'autre choix...

\- La meilleure, vous pouvez en être certaine. »

Cersei termina son verre de vin, acceptant tacitement le défi lancé par la sorcière, et en étant déterminée plus que tout à déterminer la véritable identité de cette étrange inconnue...

_§§§§_

Zelena ne s'autorisa réellement à souffler qu'une fois arrivée dans sa chambre.

Bien...

Elle avait passé le premier test apparemment, mais ce n'était pas terminé.

Elle allait devoir se confronter à la cour d'ici peu, et elle n'aimait absolument _pas_ cette idée.

À Camelot, les choses étaient tout à fait différentes, ce n'était pas elle la menteuse, celle qui se faisait passer pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, mais Regina, à cette époque, elle faisait certes semblant d'être la suivante de sa demie-sœur bien malgré elle, c'est vrai, mais ça ne voulait rien dire alors, personne ne faisait attention à elle, et ça n'avait pas duré longtemps non plus.

Là... elle allait être directement sous le feu des projecteurs.

Et ça l'inquiétait, les choses auraient été plus simples si elle était _réellement_ restée dans l'ombre, mais la reine avait l'air de vouloir percer son secret à tout prix.

Elle allait devoir sérieusement s'en méfier, contrairement à son époux, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être aisément manipulable...

Entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte, elle se figea, avant d'aller ouvrir.

Il s'agissait de Lancel.

« Oh, Lancel ? Que fais-tu donc ici ? Est-ce le roi qui t'envoie ? Ou bien la reine ?

\- Non Lady Zelena, je suis simplement venu voir si vous alliez bien et savoir comment s'était passée votre première rencontre avec la reine.

En réalisant qu'il avait l'air de sincèrement s'en faire pour elle, elle se retint à grand-peine de sourire, guère habituée à ce que l'on se soucie de son sort ainsi.

Le laissant entrer, avant de fermer la porte, elle haussa les épaules.

\- Très bien, fit-elle en gardant son masque imperturbable, pourquoi cela se serait-il mal passé ?

\- Hé bien je sais que la reine peut être... compliquée.

Zelena retint un ricanement ironique.

Compliquée ?

Un bel euphémisme pour dire que c'était une garce, mais elle en était elle-même alors...

C'était sa cousine, si elle se souvenait bien, alors oui, il était un des mieux placés pour le savoir, ça et le fait qu'il servait son époux...

\- Je dois rencontrer les gens de la cour demain, et je suis un peu... nerveuse, avoua-t-elle, pas tant par sincérité que pour obtenir des informations sur ce monde qui lui était encore étranger par bien des aspects. Après tout, je ne sais rien d'ici, que pourrais-je bien répondre à quelqu'un qui, je ne sais pas moi... m'interroge sur l'histoire de Westeros, ou sur les contes et les légendes de ce monde ? Je ne sais rien ni de Westeros, ni de l'ouest, ni de l'est... se lamenta-t-elle. Et j'ai tant de choses à apprendre sur comment les choses marchent ici ! Je suis censée venir de l'ouest, il faudrait tout de même que je connaisse quelques menus éléments sur cet endroit.

\- Je pourrais... je pourrais peut-être vous aider, proposa Lancel avec timidité.

Zelena le regarda comme si il était en train de lui sauver la mise (ce qui était complètement le cas d'ailleurs.).

\- Oh... tu ferais ça ?

\- Si vous avez envie d'en apprendre plus sur Westeros, oui, je pourrais peut-être vous aider... bien que je suis sûr qu'un mestre serait plus renseigné et compétent que moi à ce sujet...

Zelena secoua la tête.

Non, parler avec un habitant de ce monde qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle cachait serait bien trop dangereux si elle voulait maintenir l'illusion sur le fait qu'elle était originaire de ce monde.

\- Non. Toi, tu connais mon secret, et je sais qu'avec toi il est bien gardé. »

Autant faire croire à ce gamin qu'elle lui faisait confiance, et s'assurer ainsi de sa loyauté.

(Mais s'il la trahissait un jour...

Oh, gare à lui...)

Contrairement aux trois autres hommes, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait le manipuler (et sans forcément avoir à le charmer, comme elle risquait de devoir le faire avec le roi... Bruhh... rien que d'y penser...), et puis sa sollicitude semblait sincère, alors autant en profiter.

Elle passa ainsi plusieurs heures à discuter avec Lancel (ou plutôt ce fut lui qui parla, et elle qui l'écouta) des événements qui s'étaient écoulés au cours des dernières années, voire siècles, après la rébellion de Robert Baratheon, avant la rébellion, l'histoire du règne des Targaryen, la conquête d'Aegon, et bien d'autres choses, intéressantes, même si elle ne put à aucun moment réellement orienter la conversation vers le sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment, à savoir la magie, ce qui aurait été un peu suspect (même si elle apprit l'existence des dragons dans ce monde, ce qui était déjà une piste, malgré leur disparition présumée), du moins elle eut la possibilité de lever un peu le flou qui entourait les Sept Couronnes depuis son arrivée...

Elle partit se coucher, épuisée mais avec plein de nouvelles informations en tête, dont elle se doutait déjà qu'elle n'en avait sans doute pas retenue la moitié, et en étant légèrement inquiète en pensant au fait que, le lendemain, elle allait devoir être présentée à la cour...

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note générale sur la fic : Cette histoire est une co-écriture entre deux auteurs du Comptoir, Angelica R et Marina.
> 
> Pour ce quatrième chapitre, c'est Marina Ka-Fai qui est à la plume.

**Chapitre 3**

Si Zelena ne la détestait pas autant à cet instant précis, elle aurait admiré Cersei pour son ingéniosité machiavélique. Elle se retrouvait là, à la cour, devant une assemblée d'inconnus la dévisageant, écoutant cette histoire inventée de toute pièce de Lady Zelena Harloi, venue de l'ouest de Westeros pour retrouver les racines de sa maison. Comment le roi l'avait repérée et avait pensé faire plaisir à sa femme en la prenant comme dame de compagnie, comme un petit animal exotique que l'on adopterait sur un coup de tête. D'autant plus que la reine avait tenu à la mettre en avant, refusant qu'elle porte cette horrible robe des dames de compagnie pour sa présentation. Oh, elle n'était pas moche en soi mais si la coupe était jolie, ce rose pastel était des plus affreux avec sa carnation. Non, Cersei lui avait fait envoyé une splendide robe émeraude pour souligner sa pâleur, ses yeux, sa chevelure rousse, relevée en ce chignon étrange des dames du sud : une espèce de boudin qui formait une couronne épaisse autour du crâne, elle-même ornée de fines torsades, deux petites nattes renégates tombant sur ses épaules, dégageant son cou. Elle se sentait parfaitement idiote et aurait préféré laisser ses cheveux lâchés ou alors coiffés plus simplement. Elle éprouvait pourtant une certaine fierté, sentant le regard ennuyé de Cersei sur elle.

Zelena avait fait un sans faute.

Forte des leçons de Lancel et s'appuyant sur ses propres expériences, elle avait été tout simplement parfaite, de la révérence aux souverains à la manière de parler, les formulations, les noms et titres des grands présents à la cour à ce moment précis... Cersei avait espéré la voir échouer et elle ne lui avait pas accordé ce plaisir.

\- Vous semblez cernée, Lady Harloi. Souligna la reine. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas souffrante.

\- J'ai passé la nuit à étudier les us et coutumes de la cour, Votre Grâce. Répondit-elle avec un sourire de circonstance, composé, minaudant presque. Je ne voulais pas vous faire honte.

Cersei s'était raidie un instant avant de sourire à son tour, tout aussi faussement. Sa suivante avait gagné cette partie. Que dire sans passer pour une infâme créature face à une jeune femme magnifique, qui sacrifiait son sommeil pour mieux plaire à celle qu'elle servait ? C'était finement joué. Mais qui avait donc aidé Zelena ? En une nuit, elle n'aurait jamais eu le temps de lire tous les livres d'histoire et de géographie de la bibliothèque du château. Quelqu'un lui avait donc servi de tuteur, quelqu'un qui était donc assez insignifiant pour qu'on ne relève pas ses activités. Elle avait su que Lancel lui avait rendu visite mais étant l'écuyer de son époux, c'était sûrement pour demander à la nouvelle catin du roi de le rejoindre pour la béliner. Les nobles commencèrent à s'éparpiller, discutant les uns avec les autres. Pendant ce temps, Zelena prenait la peine de remercier la reine pour sa tenue. Il s'avérait que c'était une robe assez ancienne, qui datait du début du mariage de Cersei à Robert, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à mettre suite à trois grossesses. La reine était encore fine mais n'avait plus la taille d'une jeune mariée. La sorcière n'en prit pas ombrage. D'habitude, recevoir les secondes mains l'ennuyait profondément mais dans sa situation, il valait mieux éviter de faire la fine bouche.

\- Elle vous va à ravir, Lady Harloi. Sourit la lionne. Bien mieux qu'à moi à la vérité, cette couleur est splendide sur vous. La coupe aussi. Mais c'est bien normal. Vous n'avez pas encore d''enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

Si elle parvint à garder une expression avenante, Zelena sentait son cœur se briser à l'idée de sa petite fille à Storybrooke, élevée par son père (un brave homme qui aimait leur enfant, elle devait bien le reconnaître) mais aussi par sa tante, qui avait pris sa mère pour un incubateur, prête à lui arracher son bébé une fois né alors qu'elle avait combattu avec tant de hargne pour garder Henry. Que devenait son bébé ? Avait-elle un nom ? Que lui disait-on d'elle ? Regina devait certainement déjà empoisonner son esprit ! Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était bien traitée : elle était la fille d'un héros et si Regina faisait du mal à la petite, cela signifiait la mort de sa romance avec son voleur. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, de vouloir la voir.

\- Maman revient vite, trésor ! Pensa-t-elle très fort.

\- Qui sait ? Reprit Cersei. Cela arrivera peut-être vite. L'air de la cour est très fertile.

\- Je n'ai, hélas, pas encore eu la chance de porter la vie, Votre Grâce. Mais je suis quelqu'un de patient. Si c'est la volonté des Sept, alors la Mère bénira mes entrailles avec un fruit.

Elle ne semblait toujours pas s'être départie de l'idée qu'elle était la maîtresse de son époux, presque convaincue qu'elle lui donnerait un bâtard dans l'année. Il y avait le thé de lune pour éviter cela et par chance, Zelena savait comment le faire elle-même, une variante existait à Oz. Il était hors de question de coucher avec Robert mais elle ne rejetait pas l'idée si cela lui permettait d'arriver à ses fins.

\- Je vous le souhaite, Lady Harloi. Dit Cersei avec un air étrangement sincère pour le coup. Les enfants sont une vraie consolation en cette vie.

Elle frappa dans ses mains et un air de musique débuta :

_A bear there was, a bear, a bear!  
All black and brown, and covered with hair.  
The bear! The bear!_

_Oh come they said, oh come to the fair!  
The fair? Said he, but I'm a bear!  
All black and brown, and covered with hair!_

_And down the road from here to there.  
From here! To there!  
Three boys, a goat and a dancing bear!  
They danced and spun, all the way to the fair!  
The fair! The fair!_

_Oh, sweet she was, and pure and fair!  
The maid with honey in her hair!  
Her hair! Her hair!  
The maid with honey in her hair!_

Zelena sentit à nouveau la pique envers Robert et leur supposée relation. Mais surtout, elle se figea quand personne ne vint l'inviter à danser. Elle n'y tenait pas particulièrement mais tout le monde formait déjà des couples, l'ignorant complètement de manière volontaire. Personne n'osait compromettre sa relation avec la reine en dansant avec la nouvelle concubine, car c'était bien ainsi qu'elle était vue. Cersei la regardait d'un air satisfait jusqu'à ce que tout le monde s'arrête et le sourire de la reine se changea en stupéfaction.

Lancel s'était avancé vers Zelena, lui offrant sa main et déclarant, le plus poliment et le plus joliment du monde :

\- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse, Lady Harloi ?

On entendit le roi avoir un rictus, comme s'il trouvait tout cela comique. Zelena accepta de bonne grâce et, défaite, Cersei ne pouvait qu'observer la rébellion la plus diplomatique et pacifiste qu'elle avait vue depuis des années. De son côté, l'esprit de la sorcière chauffait. Lancel était jeune, il devait avoir seize ans, dix-huit tout au plus, un enfant qui sortait de l'adolescence pour entrer dans l'âge adulte. Et il lui avait prouvé qu'il était loin d'être idiot lors de leur rencontre. Il savait très certainement l'intention de sa cousine d'humilier la nouvelle venue. Pourtant, il la défiait en la sortant de cette mauvaise passe et, comme il était insignifiant, tout le monde mettrait cela sur le compte d'une jeune homme voulant juste être agréable envers une dame proche de l'homme qu'il servait. Elle ignorait s'il avait calculé aussi loin, elle en doutait, il n'avait pas cette fibre en lui, mais c'était finement joué. Lancel était bon danseur, assez pour lui permettre de prétendre savoir suivre un tel cavalier.

\- Merci. Lui souffla-t-elle

Il lui sourit.

\- Ils croiront que tu as des vues sur moi. Ajouta-t-elle

\- Ils croiront surtout que je veux être agréable au roi et vu comment il me traite, ils ne me le reprocheront pas.

\- Comment il te traite ? Répéta-t-elle, confuse

Il esquiva la question en lui désignant discrètement un homme habillé en noir, avec une broche d'oiseau moqueur.

\- C'est Petyr Baelish. Dit Littlefinger. Lui apprit-il. Il gère les lupanars de la capitale. C'est aussi le Grand Argentier du roi et un ami d'enfance de Lady Lysa, l'épouse de la main du roi.

Il lui désigna un couple mal assorti : une jeune femme semblant usée avant son temps, qui avait pourtant dû être belle dans ses anciennes années, et un vieillard.

\- Il y a une règle à suivre concernant Littlefinger : ne jamais lui faire confiance.

\- Je ne fais jamais confiance à qui que ce soit, Lancel. Rétorqua Zelena. Sauf à toi.

Il rougit légèrement. C'en était presque mignon.

\- C'est un honneur.

\- Qui est cet homme là-bas ? Le chauve discutant avec Baelish ?

\- Varys. Le maître des chuchoteurs. Il vient de l'est de Westeros. Il travaillait déjà à la cour sous Aerys le Fou.

L'équivalent du premier ministre, celui qui gérait les bourses dans tous les sens du terme et l'homme qui s'occupait de la sécurité du royaume à travers des secrets. Les trois plus grands du gouvernement, en somme. Elle se souviendrait d'eux. La chanson s'acheva et Lancel la quitta. Elle prit un gobelet de vin, voyant arriver Baelish vers elle.

\- Lady Harloi ! La salua-t-il. C'est un plaisir. Je suis Petyr Baelish, le Grand Argentier du roi. Je dois dire que votre présence est une surprise tout à fait délicieuse autant qu'étonnante ! Nous ne savions pas qu'il existait des terres à l'ouest de Westeros. Peut-être pourrions-nous discuter davantage à l'occasion ?

\- Je vous ignorais amateur de récit de voyage, Monsieur. Dit-elle avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

\- Je suis un amoureux de la connaissance, chère Madame. Minauda-t-il. Et il serait avantageux pour le royaume de lier des accords commerciaux avec l'ouest, apporter un nouvel essor à l'économie, des échanges culturels.

\- Et des nouvelles beautés dont les poètes s'inspireront pour leurs chansons.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat malicieux, saisi par la répartie de la dame mais réalisant qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Elle savait donc déjà qui il était. Elle ne perdait pas de temps.

\- Vous avez l'oreille du roi, Lady Harloi. Poursuivit-il. Peut-être pourriez-vous lui suggérer l'idée à un moment plus propice ? Bien entendu, nous trouverons un accord, il est hors de question que vous ne récoltiez aucune louange lors de cette entreprise.

Décidément, ils croyaient tous qu'elle était la maîtresse royale, la première à être ainsi exhibée, c'était un mensonge dont elle aurait du mal à se débarrasser mais cela lui convenait, pour l'instant.

\- Nous en parlerons une fois le projet bien lancé, Monsieur. Conclut-elle. Mais nous sommes bien d'accord que c'est le roi qui aura le mot final.

Son rictus lui donnait la nausée. Son opportunisme et sa fourberie lui rappelaient douloureusement Hades. Sauf qu'Hades, lui, n'avait été que gentillesse à son égard. Il l'aimait, prétendait-il. Le fou. Le sombre, le magnifique fou. Baelish, ça aurait pu être Hades dans un Storybrooke encore maudit par le sort noir. C'était peut-être aussi pour ça qu'elle s'en méfiait autant.

\- Bien entendu.

Il la quitta, lui permettant de voir Lancel en pleine conversation avec Jaime et ça n'avait guère l'air plaisant. Se faisait-il rabrouer pour l'avoir secourue, encore une fois ? Elle comprenait la méfiance de Jaime, après tout, Cersei était plus que sa sœur, elle était sa jumelle. Des trois Lannister qu'elle avait rencontrés, Lancel était décidément ce vilain petit canard, ce petit mouton noir, aux antipodes de ce qu'ils semblaient tous être : des personnes conscientes de leur rang, de l'importance de la famille, maîtres de la politique et des complots. Oh, Lancel n'était pas complètement à part, il avait cette fierté presque chauvine de son nom, cette envie de faire honneur aux siens. Il était encore bien jeune, même si ici, à son âge, on pouvait déjà être mariés et parents. Il avait cependant le cœur trop tendre, un cœur qu'elle avait elle-même eu à Oz, enfant, face à ce père, ce gardien plutôt, abusif, alcoolique et violent. Et il avait évoqué le roi et comment il le traitait, cela aussi, il faudrait qu'elle le découvre.

\- Vous vous acclimatez à merveille, Lady Harloi.

Elle sursauta. Robert était à côté d'elle.

\- Votre écuyer est un brave garçon. Dit-elle d'une voix assez basse pour que personne ne les entende. Il a eu la gentillesse de m'apprendre deux trois rudiments pour aujourd'hui.

\- Vraiment ?

Il regardait le jeune homme comme s'il le voyait vraiment pour la première fois.

\- Il l'aura fait de lui-même. C'est tout à son honneur.

\- La cour est persuadée que je suis votre maîtresse.

\- Cela serait un plaisir, ma chère. N'en doutez pas. Mais je ne force jamais une dame contre son gré. Il ne sert à rien de démentir les rumeurs, cependant. Cela ne ferait que renforcer les méfiances.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

\- Il y a bien une chose, oui.

Elle posa sur lui les yeux les plus charmeurs.

\- J'aimerais avoir accès à la bibliothèque. Pour pouvoir continuer à apprendre.

Il eut un rire gras.

\- Vous n'êtes guère exigeante ! C'est accordé.

Il lui baisa la main, elle sentait sur elle la mine courroucée de Cersei. Décidément, vivre à la cour n'était pas de tout repos !

* * *

Installée dans sa chambre, une pile de livre à ses côtés, Zelena s'était plongée dans l'étude, espérant trouver des traces de magie à Westeros. Plus elle en découvrait, plus elle en venait à la conclusion que ces terres étaient comme Oz : un endroit où la magie existait encore mais, par manque de pratique, s'éteignait peu à peu en faveur de la science. Les enfants de la forêt, les marcheurs blancs, Daenys Targaryen et ses dons de prémonition qui sauvèrent sa famille lors du Fléau de Valyria, qui causa la perte irréparable de toute la culture et de tous les sorts de cette époque... Même le livre qu'elle avait écrit, Sorts et Présages, était perdu mais un archimestre dont le nom lui échappait en faisait mention dans ses propres recherches. La magie existait à Westeros, peut-être un peu plus développée à Essos. Une vague d'espoir grandit en elle : la perte de ses propres pouvoirs était peut-être temporaire, le temps que son corps se fasse à son nouvel environnement, que ses émotions se stabilisent. Elle avait subi un traumatisme et comme la magie était liée aux émotions, il n'était pas impossible qu'elle fusse plus secouée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Lancel lui avait proposé de lui montrer les jardins un jour. C'était une occasion en or d'étudier le genre de plantes qui poussaient dans la région, dans le cas où elle aurait besoin d'une potion. Et le jeune homme semblait toujours ravi de passer du temps avec elle, à lui apprendre des choses. Peut-être se sentait-il enfin utile et respecté ? Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le bal et elle était persuadée que la discussion avec Jaime y était pour quelque chose.

Mais il y avait une chose qui la perturbait :

Lancel lui-même.

Lorsqu'elle était tombée dans la forêt suite à son bannissement, elle s'était légèrement écorchée la paume de la main droite.

Et ce soir, la blessure avait disparu.

Une écorchure ne se soignait pas en deux jours, encore moins en quelques minutes, puisque la blessure était encore présente lors de la réception. Puis Lancel était venu la chercher pour danser, avait pris sa main droite dans la sienne et après, alors qu'elle prenait de quoi boire, elle avait remarqué que la griffure n'était plus là. Elle n'avait ressenti aucune chaleur, aucune magie, rien, trop concentrée pour éviter de lui marcher sur les pieds et sur ce qu'il lui disait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, l'échanson était lié à cette étonnante guérison et ce fait renforçait sa joie naissante.

Lancel Lannister était peut-être un sorcier.

** A Suivre **


	5. Chapitre 4 : Je voulais une maison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note générale sur la fic : Cette histoire est une co-écriture entre deux auteurs du Comptoir, Angelica R et Marina.
> 
> Pour ce quatrième chapitre, c'est Angelica R qui est à la plume.

**Chapitre 4 : Je voulais une maison.**

Si elle avait pu le faire, Zelena aurait passé la journée suivant sa nuit où elle avait plus lu que dormi à dormir et se reposer (sans compter le fait qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas réellement reposée suite au bal, durant lequel elle était déjà quelque peu fatiguée, et avait donc encore pas mal de sommeil en retard), mais malheureusement, elle savait d'ors et déjà qu'elle ne pourrait pas compter là dessus.

Elle était la dame de compagnie de la reine des Sept Couronnes à présent après tout, ce n'était pas rien, et elle avait un emploi du temps chargé maintenant, et à son grand désarroi, cela signifiait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas un seul instant à consacrer à ses recherches ni même à Lancel depuis désormais quatre ou cinq jours.

Elle avait encore un peu de mal à s'ajuster à sa nouvelle position à la cour, ainsi qu'à ses nouvelles responsabilités et à ce nouveau monde qu'elle découvrait à peine, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ait quelques difficultés à tout gérer parfaitement (et elle sentait également que Cersei ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses ou alléger sa charge de travail, bien au contraire… Ça ne la surprenait même pas).

Oh, elle arrivait bien à se glisser durant quelques instants à la bibliothèque, tard le soir, pour étudier pendant quelques minutes, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, et surtout, ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'aider à reprendre des forces et à effacer les cernes qui commençaient peu à peu à s'accumuler sous ses yeux (si elle avait eu sa magie avec elle, ça n'aurait pas été un problème, elle aurait concocté une potion ou lancé un sortilège quelconque basique pour y remédier), de ce fait, elle n'avait que peu parlé avec l'écuyer.

Sans oublier le fait que, le jeune homme avait lui aussi des journées très chargées, en tant qu'écuyer du roi, ils n'avaient donc presque pas échangé un seul mot depuis le bal, advenu cinq jours plus tôt, et Zelena avait également l'impression que c'était aussi lié à ce que le Régicide (oh ce n'était certainement pas elle qui allait le juger pour ça, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait) avait dit à son cousin durant le bal en question.

Elle ne savait pas encore ce que c'était, mais elle comptait bien le découvrir, tout comme elle était déterminée à en apprendre plus sur ce monde tout à fait surprenant.

Les sollicitations incessantes et indésiréesdes uns et des autres (Littlefinger en tête…) pour lui parler, soit pour lui demander quelque chose (correction : pour lui demander de parler au roi au sujetd'elle ne savait déjà plus quoi. À croire que son supposé statut de maîtresse royale allait de pair avec ça), soit pour lui poser des questions sur sa prétendue vie sur les terres de l'Ouest commençaient vraiment à lui donner mal à la tête.

Heureusement, aujourd'hui, elle avait enfin réussi à se ménager une plage de libre au cours de sa journée, qu'elle comptait mettre à profit pour étudier un peu à la bibliothèque, ainsi que se promener avec Lancel dans les jardins du Donjon rouge, pour qu'il les lui montre enfin, et avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient discuter tranquillement.

Soupirant de soulagement en réalisant que les lieux étaient vides, elle alla s'asseoir à sa table habituelle, une pile de livres posée à côté d'elle, et elle commença à feuilleter l'un d'eux, avant de se figer quelques minutes plus tard en entendant les pas de quelqu'un résonner dans le silence de la pièce, ainsi qu'un bruit de chaise que l'on déplace.

Levant les yeux de son ouvrage, elle sursauta en réalisant qui avait pris place sur la chaise juste en face d'elle, un homme qu'elle avait croisé à quelques reprises, mais à qui elle n'avait encore jamais adressé la parole.

Tyrion Lannister, dit le Lutin, le frère de la reine et de Jaime Lannister.

Le cousin de Lancel.

En le regardant, elle se fit de nouveau la réflexion qu'il lui rappelait grandement les munchkins d'Oz à cause de sa taille, et se dit qu'après avoir rencontré Cersei, Jaime, Lancel, mais aussi les enfants de la reine (Myrcella et Tommen étaient des enfants charmants, quant à Joffrey, elle ne l'aimait pas. Il y avait souvent une lueur de cruauté dans son regard qui lui faisait presque peur), elle allait finalement rencontrer le dernier Lannister présent à la capitale.

Un homme dont on ne lui avait pas dit beaucoup de bien, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

« Lady Harloi, la salua-t-il. Puis-je ? Lui demanda-t-il, et elle lui fut grée du fait qu'il ne s'impose pas à elle.

Certes, sa présence lui déplaisait, elle avait des recherches à faire après tout, mais il s'agissait tout de même du frère de la reine, elle se devait d'être prudente et de le ménager, tout comme elle le faisait avec le reste de la cour, alors elle se força à sourire.

\- Je vous en prie, fit-elle avant de se replonger dans sa lecture, soulagée de constater que lui aussi avait apporté un ouvrage avec lui, et qu'il n'était donc pas là pour l'importuner, contrairement à d'autres.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il ferma le livre qu'il avait dans les mains, ce dernier étant apparemment déjà terminé, et elle haussa un sourcil surpris et presque impressionné.

\- Vous m'avez tout l'air d'être un rapide lecteur, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

Il sourit.

\- Lire est une des activités que je préfère faire en ce bas-monde et pour laquelle je me considère comme étant plutôt doué… Ça, boire du vin et aller dans un des bordels de Littlefinger quand l'envie m'en prend bien entendu, ajouta-t-il avec sa franchise habituelle.

Zelena grimaça, non pas tant à cause de la mention des prostituées que de celle de l'alcool.

Elle détestait férocement tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler un tant soit peu son (défunt ? Depuis le temps ça devait bien être le cas, oui) père adoptif, c'était déjà le cas avec Robert Baratheon, ivrogne notoire de Westeros, elle n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un d'autre en rajoute.

\- Je vois… Je ne crois pas vous avoir vu au bal l'autre jour, fit-elle avec une sincère curiosité et surprise.

Il était un Lannister, un noble, et le frère de la reine et d'un des membres de la garde royale de surcroît, il n'aurait pas été étonnant outre mesure qu'il s'y trouve, même si ce n'était que pour la présentation d'une simple dame de compagnie, vu l'amour apparent du nain pour les festivités de ce genre, c'était même plutôt le contraire qui l'était.

Il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, presque avec fatalité.

\- Ma sœur me hait, se contenta-t-il de répondre sans avoir l'air de vouloir s'en cacher, comme s'il l'avait accepté depuis un certain nombre d'années (ce qui était définitivement le cas), et je dois avouer ne pas beaucoup l'aimer non plus… Je préfère éviter les endroits où elle se trouve, de même que ceux où se rend mon neveu Joffrey… Il ne m'aime pas non plus et c'est parfaitement réciproque.

La haine…

Oh, elle en connaissait des choses à ce sujet.

Son père l'avait haïe pendant des années lui aussi.

\- Pourquoi vous hait-elle ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le visage du nain s'assombrit.

\- Elle me juge responsable de la mort de notre mère.

\- Est-ce le cas ?

Tyrion soupira.

\- Je suppose que cela dépend du point de vue duquel on se place… Ma mère est morte en couches, juste après m'avoir mise au monde. Cersei pense que c'est de ma faute. Et depuis ce jour, elle me blâme pour ça.

Oh.

Reprocher à quelqu'un le simple fait d'être né, de juste exister ?

C'était… complètement absurde !

(Oui, aussi absurde que de haïr sa demie-sœur et vouloir la détruire parce votre mère vous a abandonnée quand vous étiez enfant, lui susurra perfidement la voix de sa conscience.

Elle ne l'écouta pas.

Regina méritait sa colère.

N'est-ce pas ?)

Voilà qui n'allait définitivement pas faire monter Cersei Lannister dans son estime.

Si elle lui avait fait suffisamment confiance, peut-être lui aurait-elle parlé de Regina, de sa colère, de sa haine impossible à calmer, de sa jalousie qui l'avait transformée en monstre, de sa rage qui brûlait toujours en elle, de son désir de lui faire mal, de la détruire pour toujours jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien d'elle.

(Des sœurs, des sœurs, elles avaient été sœurs autrefois, oh par les sept, comment avait-elle pu oublier cela ?)

\- Et votre frère ? Qu'en pense-t-il ?

Un sourire rempli d'affection apparut sur le visage du lettré.

\- Mon frère… Sans lui, je ne saurais probablement plus de ce monde désormais. Il est le seul de ma famille proche à ne pas me détester foncièrement, contrairement à ma sœur et à mon père.

Cette fois, quand Zelena lui sourit, elle était sincère, et aussi véritablement navrée.

Elle savait pertinemment ce que cela faisait de n'avoir personne.

\- Votre sœur… a l'air d'être véritablement une personne horrible.

Le Lannister pouffa.

\- Ne le dites pas trop fort, un de ses espions pourrait vous entendre, fit-il avec amusement, et néanmoins un air sérieux sur le visage, et elle se tendit immédiatement, retenant l'information. Entre Cersei, Varys et Littlefinger, elle risquait de devoir faire attention si elle ne voulait pas se faire épier par beaucoup de monde… Vous êtes supposée la servir après tout ! Mais je ne vais certainement pas dire le contraire.

\- Ravie de voir que nous nous entendons au moins sur ce point, ironisa-t-elle.

Il eut un nouveau sourire.

\- Mon frère se méfie de vous, Lady Zelena, avoua-t-il avec une sincérité déconcertante. Ne le prenez pas pour vous, ça n'a rien de personnel, il se méfie de globalement tout le monde à la cour, après tout c'est son rôle, s'il veut bien protéger le roi, en tant que membre de la garde royale. Puis il eut un sombre ricanement. Protéger le roi, êtremembrede la garde royale… Répéta-t-il avec une ironie foncièrement cynique. Quelle connerie, on voit ce que ça a donné quand c'était Aerys au pouvoir, et elle fronça les sourcils, ignorant où il voulait en venir.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi il se méfie de moi ?

Tyrion haussa les épaules.

\- Je l'ignore, il n'a pas voulu me le dire, j'espérais que vous pourriez m'en dire plus à ce sujet.

\- Je suis aussi perdue que vous, mentit-elle avec aisance. Je ne cherche qu'à me faire une place à Port-Réal et au sein des Sept Couronnes. »

C'était un mensonge, dans les deux cas.

Mais elle n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'elle cherchait à retrouver sa magie pour pouvoir se rendre à Storybrooke et se venger de sa demie-sœur ainsi que récupérer sa fille des mains des héros !

Il la jaugea du regard pendant quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête.

« Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans ce cas-là, ils ne vous feront aucun cadeau, croyez-moi.

\- Je m'en étais déjà aperçue… Je saurai m'en souvenir, merci pour ce précieux conseil. »

Il la salua d'un hochement de tête une dernière fois, avant de se lever.

« Dans ce cas-là, je vous souhaite également une bonne journée Lady Harloi.

\- Moi de même Lord Tyrion, fit-elle avant de le regarder s'éloigner. »

Elle ne savait pas encore si il venait de lui faire passer un test, mais elle avait le sentiment que, si c'était le cas, elle l'avait réussi.

Ou du moins elle l'espérait.

_§§§§_

Apparemment, Lancel était encore en train de servir le roi, qui était de nouveau parti à la chasse, et en apprenant cela, Zelena ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Moins elle passait de temps près du roi, mieux elle se portait.

Décidant d'attendre leur retour de la chasse, elle continua sa lecture à l'ombre d'un des arbres, à l'abri des regards et des importuns, profitant du soleil de la capitale, ses cheveux désormais librement lâchés sur ses épaules (dieux merci, elle n'avait plus à arborer en permanence cette coiffure ridicule), et elle était plus que ravie de pouvoir souffler un peu.

Elle ne s'attendait définitivement pas à assister à la scène qui s'ensuivit.

Des éclats de voix retentirent alors, ou plutôt, une voix en particulier, qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

C'était celle de Robert Baratheon, au vu du ton de sa voix, il n'avait pas l'air d'être de très bonne humour (oui c'est un euphémisme), elle n'eut pas de mal non plus à déterminer à qui il s'adressait, et lorsqu'elle finit enfin par se retourner, ses soupçons se confirmèrent immédiatement.

C'était bien Lancel Lannister que le souverain était en train de rabrouer, et l'expression sur le visage du jeune homme montrait bien que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait.

Une vague de rage pure la traversa, alors qu'elle assistait de loin à la scène, impuissante, après tout, Robert était le roi, et le roi faisait ce qu'il lui plaisait, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire dans l'immédiat pour empêcher cela, même si elle avait eu sa magie avec elle, elle aurait été pieds et poings liés.

Cela lui rappelait Oz d'une manière tout à fait désagréable, quand elle était encore enfant et que son père…

Elle serra les poings.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'en souvenir.

Puis, soudainement, elle aperçut autre chose, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu voir, et…

Est-ce que le roi venait de frapper Lancel ?

Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et le choc, elle se retourna de nouveau, comprenant soudainement ce que Lancel voulait dire en parlant de la manière dont le roi le traitait.

Voilà ce que c'était, des insultes, des brimades, des propos désagréables et désobligeants, voire des coups, oui, elle comprenait mieux maintenant…

Puis, soudainement, l'évidence la frappa aussi violemment et douloureusement qu'un train lancé à vive allure dans sa direction.

La situation de Lancel lui rappelait douloureusement la sienne.

Quand elle était forcée de vivre avec un père qui la haïssait, une époque où elle maîtrisait encore mal sa magie, et où elle pensait encore qu'en avoir faisait d'elle un monstre, une époque où elle était seule, si seule, et sa colère contre le roi ne fit que grandir de plus belle.

Si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait arraché le cœur à ce salopard, pour le forcer à demander des excuses à Lancel, le pauvre n'était encore qu'un gamin, il ne méritait nullement un traitement pareil !

Le poing serré avec hargne, elle tenta de ne pas exploser directement de colère, avant de sentir quelque chose d'étrange dans la main gauche.

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression, seulement due à la chaleur très élevée du Sud, et au fait qu'ils étaient encore en Eté (oui, elle avait mis un peu de temps à comprendre leur système de saisons, c'est vrai), mais sa main…

Elle avait le sentiment que sa main la brûlait.

Un peu comme si… comme si une boule de feu s'y trouvait, était en train de se former, comme autrefois, et sa colère était suffisamment forte pour réveiller sa magie, pour ce qu'elle en savait et…

La magie est faite d'émotions.

Elle ouvrit la main et peut-être n'était-ce qu'une simple illusion d'optique, ou qu'elle y voyait seulement ce qu'elle avait envie d'y voir, mais…

Elle aurait juré voir luire dans sa main, pendant quelques courtes secondes, l'éclat d'une flamme.

Un sourire radieux illumina ses traits, apaisant un peu sa colère.

Sa magie était peut-être en train d'enfin lui revenir tout compte fait.

_§§§§_

Elle attendit que le roi se retire pour parler à Lancel, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de le voir lui adresser des sourires qu'il pensait charmeur, tout comme elle ne voulait pas non plus avoir à se forcer de lui sourire également et de feindre d'apprécier sa compagnie.

Quand Lancel vint finalement la rejoindre, elle ne fut même pas étonnée qu'il n'évoque pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, en fait, si elle n'avait pas assisté à la scène, elle ne se serait probablement rendue compte de rien, puisqu'il n'avait pas été frappé au visage.

Ce serait à elle d'amener cela au cours de la conversation, parce qu'elle avait bien l'intention que cela cesse.

« Alors Lancel, toujours décidé à me montrer les jardins de la capitale ? Lança-t-elle avec un air faussement enjoué en le voyant, après avoir rapporté son ouvrage à la bibliothèque.

Quand son regard se posa sur elle, son visage s'illumina, perdant grandement de la tristesse qu'il affichait encore quelques secondes plus tôt, et elle se sentit heureuse de savoir que le simple fait d'être en sa présence suffisait à le dérider au moins.

Avant de voir ce que Robert Baratheon venait d'oser lui faire, elle appréciait déjà Lancel pour l'aide et le soutien qu'il lui apportait, ici dans cette ville où tout le monde se méfiait d'elle ou essayait de la piéger, c'était définitivement très appréciable, mais maintenant, quelque chose avait changé.

Elle avait décidé qu'il était de son devoir de protéger le jeune homme, de faire ce que personne n'avait fait pour elle quand elle était enfant et que son père lui crachait en permanence sa haine au visage.

Rien que le fait d'y penser ralluma les braises de sa colère, comme un feu qui ne s'est jamais réellement éteint, et elle eut bien du mal à ne pas serrer les poings de rage.

Désormais, elle se demandait comment elle n'avait pas pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt, les signes étaient là pourtant, comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ?

Ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, maintenant elle savait.

\- Bien entendu Lady Zelena, fit-il avec un sourire poli, même si elle ne put que voir encore les traces de la peur dans ses yeux, et elle se retint à grand-peine de soupirer.

Alors qu'ils prenaient enfin la direction des jardins, elle laissa son regard tomber sur divers plantes, et dissimula l'agacement qui grandissait peu à peu en elle quand elle constata qu'à première vue, il n'y avait rien d'utile pour elle ici, et elle se décida enfin à engager la conversation avec son nouveau protégé.

Et elle n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

\- J'ai vu ce que le roi t'as fait, lui lança-t-elle, et ne fut pas étonnée de le voir se figer de stupeur, probablement surpris que quelqu'un ait remarqué ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment il t'a parlé tout à l'heure, maintenant, je sais ce que tu voulais dire en parlant… de la manière dont il te traite.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, nia-t-il immédiatement et elle le regarda avec sérieux et sévérité.

\- Lancel… Ne t'avises même pas de me mentir, c'est clair ? Je vous ai vus, et je voulais savoir… pourquoi te traite-il ainsi ?

\- Il… Le roi ne m'aime guère parce que je suis un Lannister… et parce que ma simple présence lui rappelle constamment le fait qu'il a épousé une Lannister, et qu'il n'est pas heureux en ménage. Et aussi parce que je suis suffisamment insignifiant pour que cela ne se remarque pas, ou du moins parce que personne n'en a rien à faire.

Moi si, j'en ai quelque chose à faire, pensa la méchante sorcière de l'ouest.

Cette fois, ce fut à son tour de figer sur place de surprise.

\- C'est tout ? Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais irrespectueux à son égard, que tu le servais mal ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Son attitude est inqualifiable !

\- Ma dame, je vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous me portez, mais je vous l'assure, il est inutile que vous vous donniez cette peine, vraiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Certes, tu n'es qu'un écuyer, et il est le roi, mais tu es de noble lignée, tu es un Lannister, le cousin de la reine, le cousin d'un membre de la garde du roi… Quelqu'un… quelqu'un devrait faire quelque chose bon sang !

Il haussa les épaules, semblant défaitiste.

\- Personne ne fait rien, et je sais que si je me plains au roi, cela ne fera qu'empirer les choses.

\- Bien, tu ne peux pas parler au roi, puisque c'est lui le responsable, et je doute que ce soit dans son caractère de s'excuser, mais… Et ta famille ? Tes amis ?

\- Je n'ai point d'amis ma dame.

\- Tu me rappelles moi à ton âge, marmonna Zelena, acerbe.

Et elle était même plus jeune que lui à l'époque à vrai dire.

\- Et tes cousins ? Ta cousine ? Qu'en est-il d'eux ?

\- De même, je doute qu'ils s'en soucient.

Zelena serra les poings.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Je ne comprends vraiment pas, en ce qui concerne la reine, je peux comprendre, elle a des responsabilités, elle est malheureuse elle aussi en ménage de ce que j'ai pu voir de sa relation entre elle et le roi Robert, elle a à s'occuper de ses enfants, de même ton cousin Jaime a sans doute beaucoup de choses à faire… encore que, il sert le roi lui aussi, il aurait dû voir quelque chose…

C'était même sans doute bien pire que cela, maintenant qu'elle y pensait deux secondes, Jaime Lannister avait servi l'ancien roi Aerys le fol après tout, et ce dernier était non seulement connu pour sa folie, mais aussi pour sa violence, notamment vis-à-vis de son épouse Rhaella Targaryen (qui était aussi sa sœur… Elle avait encore bien du mal à comprendre ce monde), ça n'aurait rien eu de surprenant qu'il ait également passé ses nerfs sur les membres de sa garde.

Surtout le plus jeune d'entre eux…

Secouant la tête, elle décida de laisser cela de côté, se promettant d'avoir une discussion à ce sujet avec Jaime Lannister à un moment ou un autre.

\- Mais en revanche… ton cousin Tyrion, il a bien dû s'en rendre compte, ou même les enfants de la reine ou du roi, ou que sais-je, les autres soldats de la garde du roi que diable !

\- Si c'est le cas, personne n'a jamais rien fait.

Puis, une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Et le reste de ta famille, ceux qui résident à… Port-Lannis ? Se souvint-elle. Tes parents, ta mère et ton père, ne pourrais-tu pas leur envoyer une lettre pour leur faire part de ta situation ?

Lancel secoua vigoureusement la tête.

\- Non Lady Zelena, je ne le ferai pas. Mes parents m'ont envoyé ici pour je serve le roi, que je fasse honneur à ma famille et à mon nom, pas pour que je me plaigne pour des broutilles.

\- Je n'appelle pas cela des broutilles, rétorqua-t-elle. Vois-tu Lancel, quand je vois le roi Robert, la manière dont il agit avec toi… j'ai l'impression de voir mon père tel qu'il était après… après la mort de ma mère.

Elle ne lui parla pas du fait que Cora, sa vraie mère (enfin, mère… Ça se discute) l'avait abandonnée à la naissance, pas vraiment encore prête à dévoiler à qui que ce soit le fait qu'elle était une bâtarde, surtout vue la manière dont ces derniers étaient considérés à Westeros…

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Mon père… mon père ne m'a jamais réellement aimée, et quand ma mère est morte, il a… commencé à changer. À devenir violent, à boire plus que de raison, à me rabrouer en permanence, me rabaisser pour un rien, à me… me frapper quand je faisais quelque chose qui lui déplaisait.

De la magie, évidemment…

\- Je suis sincèrement navré Lady Zelena… Lui dit Lancel avec tristesse et considération.

Elle lui envoya un doux sourire.

\- Tu n'y es absolument pour rien Lancel, rien du tout, et si j'avais eu quelqu'un à mes côtés pour m'aider à l'époque… je pense que les choses auraient été bien différentes, dit-elle avec des regrets dans la voix. Voilà pourquoi je veux t'accorder mon soutien, parce que je pense que tu mérites définitivement que quelqu'un t'aide. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu n'es pas insignifiant Lancel, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Quand il lui sourit avec sincérité et reconnaissance, alors même qu'elle n'avait encore rien fait d'extraordinaire, elle considéra cela comme une véritable victoire, aussi maigre celle-ci soit-elle.

Elle allait parler avec Robert, avec un peu de chance, il serait plus à son écoute qu'à celle de quelqu'un d'autre, et peut-être qu'il accepterait de mieux traiter son écuyer (la part pessimiste d'elle-même lui murmura que cela ne servirait absolument à rien.)

_§§§§_

Cersei jeta un regard aimant à son frère jumeau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Zelena Harloi ?

Il haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

\- Absolument rien, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Je ne l'ai pas suffisamment côtoyée pour pouvoir m'en faire un avis précis.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, lui répondit sa sœur, sa présence… il y a quelque chose qui cloche, et je ne sais toujours pas quoi.

\- Quoi donc, le fait que son histoire soit complètement invraisemblable ? Même si elle ment à tout le monde, quelle importance ? Si c'est le cas, soit, elle veut faire son intéressante et s'attirer les faveurs du roi… ou les tiennes, peu importe. Et si jamais elle parvient à se glisser dans son lit, c'est tant mieux pour nous.

\- En parlant de ça Jaime… Il va falloir qu'on soit plus prudent, je pense toujours qu'elle n'est à mon service que pour nous espionner, ou du moins qu'elle a été chargée de le faire, j'en suis certaine.

\- Cersei, je suis toujours prudent, fit le chevalier avec un air bravache.

Elle le regarda avec sérieux.

\- Je suis sérieuse, je n'ai pas… je ne veux pas te perdre.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

\- Très bien… je ferai attention Cersei, c'est promis. »

_§§§§_

Hadès enrageait actuellement.

Enfin la vérité, c'est qu'il enrageait plus ou moins en permanence au sujet de tout et n'importe quoi, mais cette fois-ci, c'était pour une raison valable.

Zelena avait disparu.

Oh, certes, ce n'était pas la première fois que la rousse passait d'un monde à un autre, depuis sa naissance, elle était allée de la Forêt Enchantée à Oz, puis brièvement d'Oz à la Forêt Enchantée de nouveau (sauf qu'elle ne s'en rappelait pas, malheureusement), et plus tard, elle était encore retournée dans la Forêt Enchantée, ensuite dans le monde sans magie, et une dernière fois dans la Forêt Enchantée lors de son séjour à Camelot, avant de se rendre encore dans le monde sans magie.

Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était là qu'elle se trouvait d'ailleurs, sauf que les choses avaient récemment changé.

Et c'était encore arrivé, sauf que cette fois-ci, contrairement aux dernières fois, Hadès n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où la jeune femme pouvait bien se trouver, et ce n'était pas les Enfers, sinon il l'aurait su, ce qui signifiait donc qu'elle était tout bonnement introuvable.

Ce qui le terrifiait tout bonnement.

Certes, ils s'étaient quittés fâchés quelques années plus tôt, et il était toujours fortement concentré sur sa vengeance personnelle depuis cette époque-là, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer de veiller sur elle de loin, et d'au moins s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et d'où elle se trouvait.

Le fait qu'elle ait complètement disparu était véritablement inquiétant, et le dieu soupira, abandonnant finalement après quelques jours de recherches infructueuses.

Si il avait eu tout ses pouvoirs de dieu, peut-être aurait-il pu la trouver tout seul, mais par la faute de Zeus, ce n'était pas le cas, ce qui le fit se rendre à l'évidence.

Il n'y arriverait pas tout seul, il allait devoir contacter les membres de sa famille avec lesquels il ne s'était pas encore fâché (qui se comptaient très probablement sur les doigts d'une main), avec un peu de chance, Athéna accepterait de l'aider, ou peut-être Hestia, si il avait de la chance.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas, vraiment pas.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

Enfin bon, en attendant, il avait bien besoin d'évacuer son inquiétude et sa rage sur quelqu'un, très certainement en torturant la personne en question, et il connaissait la personne parfaite pour ça, une certaine fille de meunier qu'il était plus que ravi d'avoir dans son royaume…

Après tout, elle ne lui avait pas encore tout dit de ce qu'il désirait savoir au sujet de Zelena…

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note générale sur la fic : Cette histoire est une co-écriture entre deux auteurs du Comptoir, Angelica R et Marina.
> 
> Pour ce cinquième chapitre, c'est Marina Ka-Fai qui est à la plume.

**Chapitre 5**

\- J'ignorais que je te faisais peur au point de venir accompagnée, ma très chère sœur. Railla Hades, dos au visiteur, contemplant le Styx et ses ondulations verdâtres.

Il reposa son verre de vin et ne se retourna pas.

\- A vrai dire... Reprit-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu descendes chez moi. Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait un brin de ménage mais bon, nous ne sommes plus à ça près.

\- J'incarne la famille, Hades. Je serais une bien piètre déesse du foyer si j'avais peur de mon propre petit frère.

Sa voix était douce mais assurée. Le dieu ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin. Enfin, il lui fit la grâce de lui présenter son visage au lieu de l'arrière de son crâne. Hestia, l'aînée de tous les enfants de Cronos et de Rhéa, se tenait devant lui, leur nièce Athéna à ses côtés. Toujours entourée par une aura de sévérité, il émanait pourtant de son regard une réelle affection pour son frère cadet.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur d'une double visite ? Demanda-t-il

\- Nous t'avons simplement pris de court. Répondit la déesse de la sagesse. Nous savions que tu viendrais vers l'une de nous sous peu. A propos de ta sorcière.

\- Elle n'est pas ma sorcière ! S'enflamma Hades, causant à ses cheveux de bleuir sous l'effet de la colère. Elle n'est la sorcière de personne ! Elle n'est pas un objet à posséder !

Hestia leva sa main en signe de paix.

\- Mais son amour est un trésor à chérir. Conclut-elle. N'est-ce pas, Hades ?

Face à son incrédulité, elle ne put réprimer un léger sourire.

\- Zeus n'est pas le seul à veiller sur toi.

\- Je suis flatté.

\- Es-tu au courant qu'elle a eu un enfant ?

Si le visage d'Hades se ferma, Hestia n'y lut aucune douleur, aucune haine, mais étonnement, elle y voyait un regret. Regrettait-il le fait qu'il n'en était pas le père ? La famille ne signifiait pas grand chose pour le dieu des Enfers, lui qui avait tué leur père, qui avait menacé leur frère, à cause d'un sentiment de jalousie. La loyauté filiale ne signifiait rien pour lui. Et pourtant, à l'évocation de la fille de la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest, la déesse du foyer pouvait voir en son puîné ce désir de créer ce lien, cette connexion qui lui avait fait défaut à l'époque de son bannissement suite à ses méfaits.

\- Elle ne t'a pas attendu comme toi tu l'attends. Et pourtant, tu la choisis encore et toujours.

\- Elle ne m'a pas attendu parce que je m'y suis mal pris. Je suis le seul à blâmer dans cette affaire.

\- Serait-ce elle ? Celle destinée à faire battre ton cœur à nouveau.

Hades la toisa, sur ses gardes.

\- Pardon si je me tais. Si je veux que Zeus connaisse mes secrets, autant lui donner mon hypothétique journal intime.

\- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je souhaite ta fin heureuse, Hades.

Il eut un rictus mauvais.

\- Si tu me surveilles comme tu le prétends, tu saurais que je souhaite le chaos. Et je le souhaite aux côtés de cette femme.

\- Justement. Sourit-elle. Toi qui ne partages rien, voilà que tu veux offrir tout ce que tu as à une mortelle. Underbrooke, comme tu l'appelles, n'est-il pas la preuve que tu n'es pas si égoïste ? Je veux te laisser une chance, Hades. Tant pis si Zeus m'en veut.

Il l'observa un instant avant de soupirer.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était encore avec sa demi-sœur de malheur. Lâcha-t-il. Et depuis, plus rien. Je ne la vois plus nulle part. Ici, ailleurs... Elle est forcément dans un royaume, l'Auteur ne l'a pas effacée, j'en suis presque convaincu, je l'aurais oubliée sinon.

\- Fais apparaître ton miroir. Ordonna Athena

Il obéit et sous peu, au sol, à leurs pieds, une flaque s'était formée, ne reflétant que du vide.

\- Je pense que je n'arrive pas à la voir comme mes pouvoirs sont bridés. Regina l'a sans doute bannie quelque part, assez loin de tout pour que je ne puisse plus la localiser.

Les deux femmes placèrent chacune une main sur l'épaule du dieu. Il sentit alors à travers ses habits un flux d'énergie, leur magie coulant à travers chaque fibre de son corps. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra, pensant à sa flamboyante Sylphide à la peau d'émeraude et aux yeux d'eau. Il arrivait presque à sentir à nouveau son parfum délicat, à deviner ses gestes graciles, sa dangerosité piquante et sa fragilité derrière une armure de plomb.

\- Où es-tu Zelena ? Se demanda-t-il

Zelena savait se défendre, il le savait. Elle n'avait rien d'une demoiselle en détresse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Elle n'avait besoin de personne. Pourtant, si jamais un jour elle se décidait et qu'elle voulait de lui à ses côtés, alors il serait là, à l'attendre, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

\- Ouvre les yeux, petit frère. Lui intima doucement Hestia

La vision était floue, trouble, mais elle était bien là. Zelena était là, sous ses yeux, dans un jardin luxuriant, ses cheveux de feu lâchés sur ses épaules et voletant doucement autour de ses traits angéliques, portant une robe d'azur qui rehaussait sa carnation pâle. Elle semblait dans un royaume similaire à Camelot à en juger par l'architecture des lieux et la richesse de sa tenue le rassurait : elle ne manquait de rien. Elle n'était pas seule. A ses côtés, une jeune homme qui ne devait pas dépasser les vingt ans, d'apparence efféminée à cause de son jeune âge et de sa constitution, des cheveux de sable lui tombant au-dessus des épaules et des yeux aussi verts que la peau de son aimée en proie à la jalousie. A en juger par sa tenue, il était une sorte d'écuyer. Et il avait l'air profondément malheureux. Zelena le regardait avec une certaine bienveillance. Pourtant, malgré la scène qui aurait pu être équivoque, Hades ne ressentit aucun sentiment d'envie. Ce garçon était un enfant. Il avait l'âge d'être le fils de Zelena, un fils qu'elle aurait eu en sortant à peine de l'enfance elle-même. Et elle était douée pour la manipulation. Ce jeune homme était peut-être son pion. Et si elle avait une affection pour lui, c'était qu'elle devait voir en lui quelque chose.

\- Ta sorcière... Commença Athena.

\- Zelena. La coupa-t-il. Elle s'appelle Zelena.

\- Zelena... Reprit la déesse de la sagesse. Ta Zelena est à Port-Réal.

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

Par tous les dieux, comment avait-elle pu atterrir là-bas ?! Ce n'était guère étonnant qu'il n'arrivait plus à la voir ! Westeros avait été un lieu abondant en magie mais le développement de la science au détriment des arts primaires avait drainé sa force. Il restait les Marcheurs Blancs, de ce qu'il savait des dragons, mais rien d'assez puissant pour qu'un royaume si éloigné puisse se connecter à sa propre puissance.

\- Ce garçon est l'un des rares à avoir une magie innée. Révéla Athena. Et je pense que ta sorcière le sait. C'est pour ça qu'elle le surveille. Et c'est pour cela que tu ne la voyais plus. Ta puissance amoindrie et celle agonisante des Sept Royaumes n'entraient plus en écho. Je crains que ta charmante dame ne soit privée de magie, elle aussi.

\- Sa sœur l'aura bannie là-bas... La peste qu'est cette femme, à priver une mère de sa fille ! Cracha Hades

\- Oublierais-tu les circonstances autour de la naissance de cette enfant ? Rappela douloureusement Hestia

\- Tu parles à un méchant, ma très chère sœur.

Il vit alors briller une légère boule de feu dans le poing de son grand amour. Il y avait un espoir.

\- Je dois aller la voir.

\- T'acceptera-t-elle ?

Peu lui importait si elle l'acceptait. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : la sortir de ce mauvais pas. Et maintenant qu'il savait où elle était, il irait la retrouver, l'aider. Il ne demandait rien en retour, la savoir sauve était suffisant. Son bonheur faisait le sien et si le bonheur de Zelena était d'être loin de lui, alors soit. Il ressentit alors une nouvelle vague de chaleur en lui et leva les yeux vers Hestia. Elle venait de lui confier une partie de ses pouvoirs, assez pour voyager à son gré et pouvoir se défendre sur cette terre aride.

\- Puisses-tu trouver ce que tu cherches tant, petit frère.

Il la laissa l'enlacer, se permit de lui rendre légèrement son étreinte avant de se concentrer et de s'éclipser dans des flammes bleues.

* * *

Lancel mangeait en silence, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les conversations autour de lui. Il n'arrivait même pas à profiter de la fraîcheur bienvenue du soir. A dire vrai, même s'il était toujours fier et honoré d'être invité au souper privé de sa royale cousine, se retrouvant ainsi en famille, il ne s'y était jamais senti à sa place. Port-Réal était son enfer personnel et Port-Lannis son paradis idéalisé. Et personne ne s'intéressait à lui, aussi pour éviter de passer pour un idiot, il se taisait, mangeant tranquillement, se contentant d'exister sans bruit. Pourtant, ce soir-là, Jaime le dévisageait, l'air sévère, prêt à le rabrouer.

\- Tu passes énormément de temps avec Lady Harloi, mon cousin. Lança-t-il comme une attaque

Le jeune homme lutta contre son instinct de fixer ses chausses et leva les yeux de son assiette pour regarder en direction du chevalier.

\- Je ne fais que lui apporter mes modestes connaissances sur les Sept Couronnes, Ser. Répondit-il placide. N'est-il pas du devoir de tout chevalier, même pour un en devenir, de porter assistance aux personnes en ayant besoin ?

Tyrion eut un rictus.

\- Quel candide enfant tu fais. Lui dit-il. Ce que Jaime te dit, c'est que tu te compromets. Mais sans doute faut-il que je te l'explique ?

\- Je n'ai nul besoin que l'on m'explique quoi que ce soit. Répliqua Lancel, piqué. Je suis jeune mais pas né d'hier non plus !

\- Les rumeurs vont bon train. Reprit Jaime. Certains penseraient que tu cherches les faveurs de Lady Harloi. D'autres imaginent même que vous êtes liés plus intimement. Je ne peux cependant pas la blâmer.

\- Vous vous entendiez bien avec la reine Rhaella et personne n'a jamais imaginé quoi que ce soit.

Un silence lourd s'abattit alors à table, Cersei observant en silence la joute verbale mais s'en délectant clairement. Tyrion semblait pris d'un fou rire silencieux et Jaime muet de stupeur. Il ne relança pas la conversation. Ils finirent leur dîner mais le Régicide prit l'écuyer à part au moment de se séparer.

\- Je ne cherche pas la guerre, Lancel. Commença-t-il. Tu es jeune, tu veux bien faire, tu veux aider mais tu n'as aucune idée des mécaniques de la cour.

\- A qui la faute ? Personne ne s'est senti investi de la mission de m'y initier !

Il y avait dans la voix du garçon comme un début de colère et le chevalier se demanda d'où elle venait tout d'un coup. Lancel, comme beaucoup de gens de son âge, prenait la mouche facilement. Les affres des hormones. Mais jamais il n'aurait osé s'exprimer ainsi envers un membre de leur famille. Poli, certes. Mais aigri. Aigri à dix-huit ans...

\- Je sais que tout le monde voit Lady Harloi en tant que favorite royale et c'est tant mieux, cela la protège un minimum ! Mais je ne vois pas en quoi je me compromets ! J'ai l'âge d'être son fils !

\- Certaines les aiment jeunes.

\- Certains ont l'esprit mal placé.

Jaime soupira avant de se reprendre.

\- Cette femme est un potentiel danger, Lancel. Elle sort de nulle part, on ne sait rien sur elle, sinon ce qu'elle laisse sous-entendre ou émiette pour calmer notre appétit. Alors oui, elle est sans doute très jolie, très gentille avec toi, mais elle n'en reste pas moins un immense point d'interrogation. Elle pourrait être une espionne ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Elle se sert de toi, de ta solitude, pour arriver à ses fins.

Il vit alors les yeux de son cousin s'animer comme le feu grégeois qu'il avait pu lire lors de ses séances avec son père. Mais surtout, pour le coup, Lancel lui faisait presque peur. Son regard trahissait la tempête qui couvait en lui mais son visage était dur, sa posture froide et à cet instant, il lui rappela son père Kevan. Et, aussi étrange que cela semblait, il y avait aussi un peu de Tywin en lui. Jaime était plus grand que Lancel mais il se sentait soudainement minuscule.

\- Et si je suis seul, qui est à blâmer ? Lui dit l'adolescent en tournant les talons pour partir.

Une voix en Jaime lui disait que Lancel n'était qu'un enfant stupide et ingrat, qui reportait sa culpabilité sur les autres pour ne pas avoir à affronter ses propres échecs. Une autre le hantait bien plus, lui faisant monter un goût de bile dans la gorge. Ni lui, ni Cersei, ni Tyrion, ne le soutenaient vraiment, le laissant évoluer seul dans son coin et il venait de lui prouver qu'on ne lui parlait que quand on voulait quelque chose de lui. Aussi, si Zelena était bien ce qu'il craignait, une menace pour le royaume, et que Lancel l'aidait involontairement, oui, c'était bien parce qu'elle jouait sur son besoin de relation. Un besoin qu'ils avaient crée par négligence parce qu'ils s'en fichaient tous de lui, trop pris par leurs propres complots, dans l'idée qu'il était assez grand pour se débrouiller. Lancel était d'une autre génération qui n'avait pas connu la guerre ou qui l'avait vue de loin. Mais on oubliait tout cela parce que c'était facile.

Par contre, une chose l'avait encore plus déstabilisé et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas abusé du vin servi par sa jumelle :

C'était lui où le poing de Lancel avait brièvement brillé, comme englobé par une boule de feu verte ?!

* * *

Par chance, Robert ne semblait pas se soucier le moins du monde de la grande amitié entre celle que l'on prétendait être sa maîtresse et son écuyer. L'idée devait lui paraître absolument ridicule.

\- Au moins, il sert enfin à quelque chose ! Avait-il plaisanté

Jaime trouva le duo assis dans les jardins, Lancel servant de professeur d'histoire. Il expliquait à Lady Harloi la dernière rébellion des Feunoyr aussi appelé la Guerre des Rois à Neuf Sous. Un choix judicieux car l'écuyer aimait particulièrement cette partie de l'histoire des Sept Royaumes : c'était suite à cette guerre que son père, pour sa bravoure, avait été fait chevalier. C'était cette guerre qui avait mené ses parents à se rencontrer, ce qui allait ultimement mener à leur mariage, un mariage d'amour, chose rare à Westeros. Il s'avança, Lancel le vit, fit mine de l'ignorer pour finir sa leçon et se leva pour lui laisser la place, non sans baiser la main de la jeune femme en signe de respect. La provocation éhontée du garçon lui donnait des envies de le gronder comme un enfant.

\- Ser Jaime. Dit Zelena. Je croyais que je vous avais froissé. Vous m'évitez comme la peste.

\- Servir le roi est chronophage, ma lady.

\- Vous m'en direz tant.

Il haussa un sourcil, guère habitué à un tel langage.

\- En quoi ai-je mérité votre colère ?

Elle eut un rictus, replaçant une mèche rousse derrière son oreille.

\- Je sais que vous faites en sorte que Lancel se tienne éloigné de moi. Et je ne vous en blâme pas. A vos yeux, je suis un mystère. Et votre devoir est de protéger ces terres. Alors, non, je ne suis pas fâchée de vous voir si vigilent, Ser.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais il est dommage de voir que vous ne protégez pas un garçon de votre propre sang, qui vous admire comme un dieu sur terre.

Il la regarda, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Lancel n'a pas besoin d'être materné, il a passé l'âge ! Vous ne lui rendez pas service.

\- Parce que le roi lui rend service, peut-être, quand il le frappe dans des accès d'ire ? Répliqua-t-elle avec ironie

Le Régicide se sentit envahi par une vague de froid, figé sur place, ses yeux s'écarquillant et Zelena comprit alors que Jaime n'avait aucune idée de ce que Lancel vivait.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il

\- Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Reprit la sorcière. Je le jure sur la personne que j'aime le plus en ce bas monde.

Son cœur se serra à la pensée de sa petite fille avant de reprendre.

\- Le roi n'enseigne rien à Lancel si ce n'est servir du vin et encaisser les coups, les insultes. Et à en juger par votre air, vous n'en saviez rien. Ce qui est d'autant plus choquant et ironique. Vous protégez la cité mais vous ne protégez même pas votre propre race. Lancel vit avec vous, sous le même toit, et vous êtes pourtant aveugle à ses souffrances, sourd à ses malheurs et sans doute muet quand vous apercevez quelque chose. Votre cousin est seul dans un monde qu'il ne maîtrise pas, terriblement seul, comme moi. Sauf que son sort est plus terrible encore parce que son sang se fiche royalement de ce qu'il peut lui arriver. Il viendrait à mourir dans son lit, vous ne retrouveriez son corps que des jours plus tard tellement il vous est transparent.

Robert maltraitait physiquement Lancel. Un garçon qui était à peine plus âgé que son fils aîné. Il aurait dû s'en douter, lui qui faisait du mal à Cersei. Lui qui avait accepté le meurtre de Rhaenys et d'Aegon sans réclamer Justice. Elle, Zelena, une parfaite étrangère, avait tout vu, parce qu'elle s'en souciait. Et Lancel n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, ce qui les rendait d'autant plus coupable de négligence.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison d'aller contre vous, contre le roi, contre la reine. Conclut-elle. Je suis bien trop ignorante pour être une réelle menace. Mes paroles sont faibles, c'est certain. Mais vérifiez ce que je viens de vous dire. La véracité de mes propos sera mon meilleur plaidoyer.

Jaime l'observa partir rejoindre son cousin. Il avait merdé. Il avait complètement merdé . L'aigreur de Lancel, sa colère de s'entendre dire qu'il devait se départir de la seule personne qui se souciait de lui, qui le comprenait, était légitime. Il soupira. Il allait devoir parler à Tyrion. Mais surtout, une chose était sûre : son oncle Kevan devait être mis au courant.

Il n'avait pas signé pour que son fils se prenne des beignes pour le simple fait d'être né de la famille d'une épouse que le roi détestait.

* * *

Le soir était venu et Lancel avait tenu à raccompagner Zelena dans ses appartements, par sécurité. Mais une fois la porte fermée, un vent violent pénétra dans la chambre, éteignant les bougies et des flammes bleutées apparurent. Puis se dessina une figure familière, qui la rendait aussi heureuse qu'elle la craignait. Lancel s'avança immédiatement, plaçant la jeune femme derrière lui, sortant une dague qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, prêt à la défendre. Le feu cessa, l'homme s'avança doucement avec un sourire doux aux lèvres, les yeux presque amusés face à ce qu'il pouvait appeler un enfant armé d'une cure-dents. Un simple geste du poignet et une projection magique assomma Lancel qui s'effondra au sol.

\- Lancel ! S'écria la sorcière en se précipitant à ses côtés.

Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il était indemne, juste inconscient. Elle leva les yeux vers cet homme qu'elle avait repoussé il y avait des années. Un homme qui semblait pourtant ne lui vouloir aucun mal.

\- Zelena. Lui dit-il de sa voix chaude qui la faisait trembler

\- Hades...

**A Suivre**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Ne pas savoir gérer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note générale sur la fic : Cette histoire est une co-écriture entre deux auteurs du Comptoir, Angelica R et Marina.
> 
> Pour ce sixième chapitre, c'est Angelica R qui est à la plume.

**Chapitre 6 : Ne pas savoir gérer.**

Zelena n'aurait pas su dire ce qui l'agitait actuellement.

La joie, la peur, la colère, le soulagement, la surprise, la haine ?

Peut-être tout ça à la fois qui sait…

En vérité, elle était tellement sous le choc, non seulement de revoir quelqu'un venant de son monde à elle, Hadès qui plus est, que, si elle avait eu tous ses pouvoirs en sa possession, elle les aurait utilisés pour se téléporter ailleurs, n'importe où, pas tant pour le fuir que pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

Et aussi trouver comment gérer (enfin plutôt ne _pas_ gérer, dans son cas) cette nouvelle information incongrue.

 _Hadès était ici_.

Mais… comment ?

Et surtout, _pourquoi_?

Elle aurait voulu avoir du temps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, se retrouver seule et réfléchir un peu au calme, prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Sauf qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, elle ne le pouvait _plus_ , elle était _coincée_ , et elle avait la désagréable impression que le dieu en avait conscience.

Ce dernier avait encore ses pouvoirs apparemment, contrairement à elle, mais elle décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper, du moins pas tout de suite.

Elle devait déjà comprendre ce qu'il faisait là.

(Et plus tard, peut-être, arriverait-elle à démêler ses sentiments confus et déterminer ce qu'elle ressentait quant à sa présence en ces lieux.)

Jetant un dernier regard sur Lancel, elle put s'assurer encore une fois qu'il allait bien, même si il n'avait pas encore repris connaissance et elle se retourna vers le dieu.

Il était toujours le même qu'auparavant, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant après tout, il était immortel, c'est le contraire qui aurait plutôt été surprenant, voire inquiétant, et vraiment, en le regardant, elle n'aurait pas su dire ce qui agitait son cœur à cet instant précis, en dehors de la surprise (enfin, si elle avait été honnête avec elle-même, elle aurait admis qu'elle le savait très bien, elle n'était juste pas prête à le reconnaître), et peut-être un peu de peur aussi, mais elle fit tout pour ne pas le lui montrer.

« Hadès… répéta-t-elle, toujours aussi incrédule, les poings serrés. Que… qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

Il la regarda alors, comme si il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle puisse réellement être là.

\- Je… Fit-il, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Tu avais disparu, tu étais introuvable et j'avais beau chercher ta présence dans tous les mondes connus, absolument rien, et je… j'étais inquiet pour toi, avoua-t-il.

Elle se figea, interdite, comme n'étant pas sure de ce qu'elle était en train d'entendre.

\- Tu… tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? »

Personne ne s'était jamais inquiété pour elle avant, sa mère adoptive l'avait fait, certes, mais elle était morte bien trop tôt, son père adoptif, n'en parlons même pas, sa mère biologique l'avait abandonnée sans un regard en arrière, et certes, il y avait bien eu Glinda et les autres sorcières, mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Quant au peuple d'Oz et à sa sœur, ou même aux habitants de Storybrooke, il en était de même, mais comment pouvait-elle les en blâmer, elle n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer de leur nuire, et elle était persuadée que ces derniers, là-bas dans la ville emplie de magie, ils devaient bien se réjouir de son absence, _et Regina avait sa fille, et…_

Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, avant, dévorée par sa jalousie, sa rage et sa colère, et sa mauvaise foi, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas pu formuler cette pensée, mais maintenant…

Oui, c'est vrai, sa sœur l'avait exilée, lui avait pris sa fille, son bébé, mais…

C'était _elle_ le monstre de l'histoire, c'était elle qui avait utilisé Rumplestiltskin, son fils était mort en partie à cause d'elle, et lui, elle l'avait contrôlé, torturé, et certes, l'immortel l'avait faite souffrir, mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de lui faire ce qu'elle lui avait fait, et ça, elle aurait dû le comprendre depuis longtemps.

Et il y avait Robin aussi, qui était innocent, qui ne lui avait jamais rien fait de mal, n'avait jamais cherché à lui nuire, ils n'étaient que dans deux camps différents après tout, il ne méritait pas ça, et ce qu'elle lui avait fait, comment elle l'avait manipulé, utilisé, et ça non plus ce n'était pas _bien_ , et certes elle était comme Regina autrefois, une méchante (et ça n'avait pas gêné sa demie-sœur de faire _bien pire_ à Graham, sauf que cela, la méchante sorcière de l'ouest ne le savait pas), ou comme Hadès, ou comme tant d'autres, et avant, elle ne ressentait aucunement de remords, et puis…

Elle était arrivée à Westeros, avait découvert un tout nouveau monde, un monde où bon nombre d'entre eux, méchants comme anciens méchants repentis auraient été exécutés pour leurs crimes, où l'on n'avait pas réellement droit aux secondes chances, et elle avait mesuré sa chance _d'être encore en vie_.

Mais surtout, elle avait rencontré Lancel, un être complètement aux antipodes de la personne malveillante qu'elle était encore, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, et certes, au début, elle avait seulement voulu se servir de lui, le manipuler, sauf que l'écuyer ne savait pas qui elle était, ne savait rien des ombres de son passé, de toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait pu commettre (Regina et Rumplestiltskin avaient fait pires, certes. Ça n'excusait rien, et surtout, elle n'avait rien fait encore pour tenter de se racheter.), elle était une parfaite inconnue pour lui, elle pouvait être dangereuse, et pourtant, il avait tout fait pour l'aider.

Peu de gens en auraient fait autant, surtout dans ce monde impitoyable.

Alors oui, elle avait finit par s'attacher à ce garçon qu'elle voyait comme son protégé, et elle n'avait définitivement pas envie de voir son regard s'assombrir le jour où il apprendrait ce qu'elle était, et surtout, ce qu'elle avait commis.

Désormais, alors qu'elle ne passait plus son temps à échafauder des plans pour voler le bonheur de sa demie-sœur, et qu'elle avait réussi à s'adapter à l'ambiance de la cour, elle avait plus de temps pour penser et réfléchir sur elle-même.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, oui, peut-être était-il mieux que sa fille soit élevée par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, pour autant que sa haine lui hurlait le contraire, son enfant était entre les mains de Regina, tout son être était certes révulsé par ça, mais, pour tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui reprocher, elle devait admettre que sa demie-sœur était une bonne mère, et Robin saurait s'occuper de sa fille, mieux qu'une femme au cœur empli de haine, qui n'avait jamais eu de figure parentale saine pendant un temps suffisamment conséquent, et qui était amoureuse d'un dieu tout aussi tordu et cassé qu'elle.

Le dieu la regarda alors comme si il était surpris de sa question.

\- Hé bien… Oui, bien sûr que j'étais inquiet pour toi, je tiens à toi Zelena, je voulais juste être sûr que tu allais bien.

Elle sentit quelque chose dans son cœur se fissurer en réalisant qu'il n'y avait aucune colère dans sa voix, alors qu'elle l'avait rejeté la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, et peut-être cela signifiait-il qu'elle avait eu tort à son sujet, peut-être l'aimait-il réellement, peut-être voulait-il _sincèrement_ se battre pour elle.

(Peut-être n'était-elle pas complètement cassée en fin de compte, peut-être quelqu'un pouvait-il encore sincèrement _l'aimer_.)

Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Quand tu dis disparue… tu veux dire…

\- Je n'arrivais plus à te trouver nulle part, pas même avec ma magie, c'est comme si tu avais été rayée de la carte, mais je me souvenais de toi alors ça ne pouvait pas venir de l'Auteur, et tu n'étais pas aux Enfers, _dieux merci_ , donc tu n'étais pas morte, alors j'ai fait appel à ma sœur Hestia et à ma nièce Athéna, et elles m'ont aidé à te retrouver.

La rousse sursauta.

Alors comme ça… il avait renoué avec des membres de sa famille, cette même famille avec laquelle il était en conflit _juste pour la retrouver_?

Avant même d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, elle laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage, et son cœur se gonfla d'amour, _et elle avait presque fini par oublier à quel point il lui avait manqué_.

\- Et elles t'ont envoyé ici ?

\- Oui, ma magie n'était plus assez puissante pour le faire, pas après… ce que Zeus m'a fait, fit-il avec une lueur de rage dans le regard ( _et certaines choses ne changeaient jamais vraiment, pas vrai_?), alors elles m'ont prêté un peu de leur magie pour que je puisse faire le voyage. »

 _J'aurais aimé avoir une sœur comme ça_ , ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, pensée qui la traversait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, surtout quand elle entendait Lancel parler avec de la chaleur et de l'amour dans la voix de ses petits frères et de sa petite sœur, et elle n'avait jamais eu cela avec Regina, n'avait jamais voulu avoir cela avec elle en vérité, tant elle avait toujours été dirigée au cours de sa vie par l'envie, la rage, la colère, la jalousie, elle avait finit par oublier ce que ça faisait que d'avoir une sœur, ou même d'avoir _une amie_.

Elle ne savait même pas ce que c'était, pour dire la vérité.

(Il y avait autre chose au sujet de Regina et d'elle-même qu'elle avait oublié…)

Mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de relation avec elle, elle ne pouvait plus, pas après ce qu'elles s'étaient faites l'une à l'autre, il était trop tard désormais, et elle ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ressentir _des regrets_ ou même une certaine amertume en faisant ce triste constat, et encore moins à ce que sa rage soit désormais dirigée contre Cora et non plus contre sa demie-sœur.

Si la reine de cœur ne l'avait pas abandonnée… les choses auraient pu être tellement _différentes_.

(Elle aurait pu avoir des sœurs, elle aurait pu avoir Glinda et les autres, si seulement elle n'avait pas été aussi stupide, aussi jalouse de Dorothy, si seulement elle n'avait pas eu _aussi peur_ , elle n'aurait pas causé sa propre perte, ne se serait pas enfermée elle-même dans la solitude pendant aussi longtemps.)

Regina n'était pas la responsable de ses malheurs, certes, Eva était celle qui avait fait basculer son destin, mais c'était bien sa mère et personne d'autre qui avait choisi de la laisser seule, à son triste sort, et personne d'autre, et s'il n'y avait eu que cela…

Cora était un monstre sans cœur (au sens propre comme au sens figuré…), une meurtrière, qui n'avait pas hésité à abandonner sa propre enfant par ambition, qui avait abandonné Rumplestiltskin _pour le pouvoir_ , qui avait tenté de façonner sa deuxième fille à son image, et qui sait, même si elle avait pu changer son passé, empêcher Eva de révéler la vérité à Léopold, peut-être cela n'aurait-il _rien_ changé.

Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, elle aurait pris la place de Regina, et que c'est elle qui aurait été forcée à faire un mariage de convenance, malheureux et avant elle était persuadée que sa demie-sœur avait eu droit à tout ce qu'elle aurait dû avoir, mais depuis, elle avait rencontré Cersei, Cersei qui était mariée au roi Robert, qui était malheureuse comme les pierres, mauvaise, amère, cruelle aussi, et elle avait compris que le pouvoir pouvait être une prison.

(Elle avait compris que Regina aurait joyeusement échangé sa vie de château contre la sienne, si cela signifiait pouvoir vivre heureuse avec son palefrenier, et maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré Hadès, oh Zelena comprenait, elle comprenait _tellement_ , et elle se demandait sincèrement comment elle avait pu être aussi _aveugle_ pendant autant de temps.)

En voyant Cersei, elle avait aussi vu ce que Regina aurait pu devenir sans magie, ce à quoi Cora l'avait condamnée, et elle avait compris alors qu'elle s'était trompée sur beaucoup de points.

« Donc tu as toujours tes pouvoirs… Fit-elle avec de l'agacement mal dissimulé. Ce n'est pas mon cas, j'ignore encore si c'est parce que le passage d'un monde à l'autre a perturbé ma magie, ou si c'est parce qu'elle a presque totalement disparu de ce monde, mais toujours est-il que je ne peux pas m'en servir… Pas encore du moins.

\- Sans l'aide de ma sœur et de ma nièce, je pense que je ne pourrais plus faire de magie non plus…

\- Hadès ? Osa-t-elle finalement dire quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-elle, et le sourire du dieu se fit éclatant.

\- Toi aussi Zelena… Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Lancel reprit connaissance.

_§§§§_

Il était confus, encore quelques minutes plus tôt, il était là, avec Lady Zelena, à lui parler, et puis…

Ils avaient été attaqués.

« Lady Zelena ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet et en faisant face à leur agresseur, étonné que la rousse n'ait pas l'air sur la défensive.

\- Je suis navré jeune homme, fit le dieu, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de vous blesser, et je comprends que vous m'ayez attaqué, mais je vous assure n'avoir aucune intention hostile.

Après tout, l'écuyer l'avait attaqué uniquement pour protéger Zelena de ce qu'il pensait être un ennemi, de surcroît il était arrivé de nulle part et dans des circonstances très étranges (mais que voulez-vous, il avait toujours su soigner ses entrées !), rien d'étonnant à ce que le Lannister ait cru à un attaque.

Le lion fronça les sourcils, l'air confus, et ayant beaucoup de mal à le croire, il se tourna vers la sorcière, qui soupira.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Lancel, il vient de mon monde lui aussi, c'est un… Dit-elle, ne sachant pas vraiment comment le qualifier. C'est un ami, concéda-t-elle, et même si Hadès aurait préféré être plus à ses yeux, son regard s'adoucit quand il réalisa qu'au moins, elle ne le considérait pas comme son ennemi. Lancel, je te présente Hadès, le dieu des Enfers.

Le regard du jeune homme se fit encore plus confus.

Dieu ?

Mais les seuls dieux n'étaient-ils pas les sept dieux de Westeros ?

\- C'est un dieu dans mon monde, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son expression perplexe.

\- Et… Que faites-vous ici ?

Zelena réalisa alors soudainement qu'en vérité, Hadès ne le lui avait toujours pas dit, du moins il lui avait expliqué _comment_ il était venu à Westeros, mais pas réellement _pourquoi_ (enfin si, pour la retrouver, mais elle ne savait pas exactement si il comptait la ramener dans le monde sans magie, ou n'importe lequel des autres mondes, ou rester avec elle ici, ou même repartir tout seul maintenant qu'il s'était assuré qu'elle allait bien) et à vrai dire, elle avait bien envie de connaître la réponse à cette question.

Le lion ne lui demanda pas comment il avait pu venir ici, apparemment, il était un dieu, si ce que Zelena lui avait dit était vrai (et il la croyait), et au vue de son arrivée, et de la manière dont il l'avait envoyé au sol en un seul geste, sans même avoir besoin de le toucher, il n'avait aucun de mal à y croire.

\- Je suis venu pour m' assurer que Zelena allait bien, sa maudite demie-sœur l'a bannie dans ce monde dont nous ne savons presque rien, fit-il avec un éclat de colère dans les yeux, je me devais d'être sûr qu'elle n'était pas en danger.

L'écuyer jeta un regard surpris sur sa protectrice, elle ne lui avait pas parlé de ça, en fait, elle ne lui avait rien expliqué des circonstances de son arrivée, il ne savait même pas qu'elle avait une demie-sœur, en vérité, il savait si peu de choses d'elle, et peut-être Jaime avait-il raison de se méfier d'elle, mais elle était la seule personne à sincèrement se soucier de lui dans toute la capitale, alors pour l'instant, ça n'avait aucune importance, parce qu'il lui faisait _confiance_.

\- Je vais bien Hadès, ne t'en fais pas, lui assura-t-elle, les premiers jours d'adaptation ont été… compliqués, mais je pense que je m'en sors bien désormais.

\- Vous vous en sortez à merveille Lady Zelena, lui assura Lancel, qui ne put rater le regard fier et… amoureux ? Que lança le dieu à la jeune femme, et soudain, une crainte terrible lui enserra le cœur.

Celle que la rousse reparte dans son monde, après tout, le dieu semblait avoir encore ses pouvoirs, donc il pouvait semble-t-il faire le chemin dans le sens inverse, et la ramener avec lui.

Ça tombait sous le sens, ce monde n'était pas le sien, tout le monde se méfiait d'elle, et cet Hadès était allé jusqu'à passer d'un monde à l'autre pour la retrouver, très probablement pour la ramener avec lui, si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, et il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, vraiment, mais…

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

C'était égoïste, et il le savait, mais depuis qu'elle avait débarqué dans sa vie, n'en déplaise à son cousin, celle-ci s'était grandement améliorée, il n'avait plus l'impression de ne rien valoir, et il n'avait surtout pas envie de perdre ça.

Mais il le savait d'ors et déjà, si jamais c'était ce qu'elle voulait, il la laisserait partir.

Il pouvait se débrouiller seul maintenant…

Pas vrai ?

\- Et maintenant, osa-t-il enfin demander, lady Zelena, que comptez-vous faire ?

Elle sursauta, n'ayant à vrai dire pas vraiment réfléchit à cela.

\- Je… je n'en ai absolument aucune idée.

Avant, elle n'aurait pas hésité, elle serait repartie aussi sec, pour retrouver sa fille, pour se venger de Regina et des héros, et rien ne la rattachait ici, mais maintenant… les choses avaient changé.

\- Hadès, puis-je te parler seule à seule ?

Le dieu acquiesça, et, alors que Lancel s'attendait à ce qu'on lui demande de quitter la pièce, il vit l'immortel incanter ce qui semblait être une bulle de silence, et il ne put bientôt plus rien entendre de leur conversation.

Elle croisa les bras, l'air décidé.

\- Je ne peux pas partir… Pas maintenant en tout cas, il y a encore certaines choses dont il faut que je m'occupe.

Le dieu se tourna brièvement vers le noble.

\- C'est lui qui te retient ici, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il, et elle fut agréablement surprise de ne pas trouver de trace d'une quelconque animosité ou jalousie dans sa voix, et elle en fut soulagée, vraiment, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de gérer la jalousie de qui que ce soit en ce moment (déjà qu'elle n'arrivait pas à gérer la sienne…), et cela ne fit que renforcer son impression que le dieu avait changé.

\- Exact, ce garçon… ce garçon m'aide depuis que je suis arrivée ici, et je veux lui rendre la pareille, sa situation n'a rien d'enviable, elle me rappelle la mienne par certains aspects (et elle ne manqua pas la façon dont son expression s'assombrit instantanément à ses mots, ou comment ses poings se serrèrent), et je ne veux pas quitter cet endroit sans être sure qu'il va bien.

\- En un sens, tu es un peu sa marraine la bonne fée, plaisanta-t-il, et Zelena se sentit rougir sans même savoir pourquoi, et elle se sentait fière aussi, fière d'être approuvée, fière de savoir qu'elle faisait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie pour une fois, qu'elle était en train d'aider au lieu de détruire.

Elle éclata de rire, et en le voyant la regarder avec plus d'amour dans les yeux qu'elle n'en avait jamais reçu dans toute sa vie, elle se sentit revivre.

\- Oui je… j'imagine qu'en quelque sorte, je le suis… Puis, son expression se fit attristée. Il est maltraité, et seul aussi, sa famille ne lui est d'aucun soutien, enfin, son cousin Jaime va peut-être l'aider, mais pour ce qui est des autres… Quant au roi, il… il est censé être son écuyer, mais il ne lui apprend rien, il le frappe, l'injurie à longueur de journée, et la divinité pensa alors à son neveu Héphaïstos, qui n'était guère mieux traité dans sa famille pour ce qu'il s'en souvenait, et il sentit lui aussi la colère l'envahir, et ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

\- Je vois… Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire et je… je voulais savoir, est-ce que… est-ce que tu me laisserais t'aider ?

Si elle ne voulait pas de lui à ses côtés, il pouvait parfaitement l'accepter, en vérité, il aurait même pu repartir et attendre qu'elle le recontacte (si du moins il était possible de communiquer entre Westeros et les Enfers), et préparer sa vengeance contre son frère, mais il avait envie de l'assister dans sa quête.

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment ce Lancel, mais si il était important pour Zelena, alors il n'allait pas tarder à être important pour lui aussi, et puis de toute façon, il avait toujours eu une certaine tendresse pour les enfants mal-aimés par leur fratrie.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise.

\- Je… oui, bien sûr, enfin, il faudra que nous trouvions une raison à ta présence, mais en dehors de ça… Je serais ravie d'avoir un soutien en plus Hadès, dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui sourit à son tour, et, hésitante, elle se dirigea vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué, murmura-t-elle. »

Et Lancel sentit son cœur se fracturer.

_§§§§_

« Lady Zelena… Fit Lancel une fois la bulle de silence disparue, est-ce que… est-ce que vous allez partir ?

Elle le regarda, et, même s'il tentait de maladroitement le dissimuler, elle ne put que remarquer qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux à cause de cette perspective, et cela la toucha.

Elle s'était grandement attachée à Lancel à force, et lui aussi s'était attaché à elle.

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, elle le serra dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon petit munchkin, fit-elle, rassurante, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, je ne vais nulle part. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas, pas tant que ta situation n'est pas réglée, je te le promets. »

Et il se surprit à espérer que ce ne soit pas un mensonge, que cela puisse _être vrai_.

Elle se tourna vers le dieu, qui avait remis une bulle de silence autour d'eux trois, prévenu par Zelena de la potentielle présence de « petits oiseaux » dans la capitale, que ce soit ceux de Varys, Littlefinger ou de Cersei, peu importe, ils se devaient d'être discrets.

« Bien, par quoi commence-t-on ?

\- Par tuer le roi ? Proposa avec nonchalance l'immortel, et Zelena leva les yeux au ciel, amusée malgré tout, tandis que Lancel le regardait avec un air effaré.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais, si Robert était un mauvais père et un mauvais mari, une mauvaise personne en général, ce n'était pas un monstre non plus, et Cersei en partie au pouvoir risquait de ne pas vraiment améliorer les choses, surtout si c'était Joffrey qui devenait le roi…

Elle n'avait que peu vu et côtoyé le jeune prince, mais le peu qu'elle avait perçu lui avait suffit pour constater que c'était un être vil et cruel, sadique aussi, et elle n'avait pas réellement envie d'échanger un désastre contre un autre qui se révélerait peut-être encore pire que le précédent…

\- Je préfère éviter pour l'instant, la première étape, c'est que tu te fondes dans la masse, que tu n'attires pas l'attention. Puis, son visage s'éclaira, et elle _sut_. Je crois que j'ai une idée… »

_§§§§_

Jaime était profondément fatigué.

La journée avait été longue, il n'avait pas pu voir Cersei, aussi, lorsqu'il trouva enfin un moment pour parler à Tyrion, il se sentit infiniment soulagé.

Peut-être pouvait-il encore faire quelque chose pour son cousin.

« Tyrion, il faudrait que je te parle d'un sujet important.

Le nain referma son livre, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ah oui ? De quoi donc ? Tu as l'air bien sérieux, tu m'inquiètes.

\- C'est à propos de Lancel.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Le chevalier poussa un soupir attristé.

\- En trois mots… on a merdé. »

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note générale sur la fic : Cette histoire est une co-écriture entre deux auteurs du Comptoir, Angelica R et Marina.
> 
> Pour ce sixième chapitre, c'est Marina Ka-Fai qui est à la plume.

**Chapitre 7**

Tyrion observa longuement son frère aîné, voyant sur ses traits la honte, la culpabilité.

\- Et qu'avons-nous fait de si terrible par rapport à ton cousinet ? Lança-t-il

\- Rien. Et c'est justement ça le problème ! Aboya Jaime. Nous n'avons rien fait pour lui. Et aujourd'hui, il se détourne de nous pour la maîtresse royale. Et cela, mon frère, nous ne l'avons pas volé. Sa colère est plus que légitime.

Le nain soupira avant de reprendre doucement.

\- Tu es trop dur envers toi-même. Nous avons été lancé à la cour à l'âge de Lancel et nous nous en sommes sortis. Dans les larmes, peut-être mais nous nous en sommes sortis. Est-ce de notre faute s'il a du lait au lieu de sang dans les veines ? D'accord, il n'a pas nos avantages, et...

\- Justement ! Le coupa son frère. C'est parce qu'il n'a pas nos avantages, parce qu'il n'est pas comme nous que nous aurions dû l'aider ! Il n'a jamais connu la guerre, l'hiver. Lui, tout ce qu'il a connu, c'est la chaleur d'un foyer aimant, où personne ne se tire dans les pattes ! Et une fois ici, nous l'avons laissé se démerder seul.

\- Et d'où te vient ce soudain revirement ? Lui demanda son cadet. Jaime... Je sais que tu as de l'affection pour Lancel. Ou tout du moins, tu en as eu jadis. Mais pourquoi ce changement de ton si radical ?

\- J'ai discuté avec Lady Harloi.

\- Oh ?

Jaime regarda Tyrion droit dans les yeux et le plus jeune du triumvirat Lannister ne put y lire que des regrets.

\- Robert frappe Lancel. Révéla douloureusement le chevalier

Tyrion sentit les poils sur ses bras se hérisser, un froid parcourant sa colonne vertébrale.

Le roi frappait son écuyer.

Le roi frappait un enfant qui était à peine plus âgé que son fils héritier.

Et sachant que Robert avait déjà flanqué un poing dans la figure de son fils quand il était enfant, cela en disait long sur le personnage. Un homme ayant une autorité, un pouvoir, une immunité, s'en servait pour passer ses nerfs sur un adolescent, aux yeux de tous. Et tout le monde se taisait parce que c'était le roi.

Tous sauf Zelena Harloi.

Une étrangère avait fait plus attention à leur cousin, qui entrait doucement dans l'âge adulte, que eux, sa chair et son sang. Et maintenant que Lancel avait un soutien, une amie à la cour, la première en deux ans, on lui demandait d'y renoncer sans connaître l'étendue des dommages qu'ils avaient causés par leur négligence. Oui, ils avaient bien mérité la soufflante de Lancel. Ils l'avaient abandonné à son sort, pensant qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de l'aider parce que eux, ils avaient réussi sans problème. L'espace d'un instant, Tyrion eut l'impression d'être devenu son propre père, cet homme qui disposait de ses enfants comme de pions, sans prendre en compte leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. La comparaison lui faisait bien mal. Oui, si Lancel venait à les trahir, ils ne pourraient s'en prendre qu'à eux-mêmes.

\- Tu as des preuves ? Tenta-t-il

\- Non, mais pourquoi créer un si gros mensonge qui pourrait lui nuire ?

\- Bien vu.

\- Je l'observerai.

Tyrion se servit un verre de vin, en offrit un à son frère.

\- Et si jamais nous prouvons que Robert maltraite Lancel ? Que nous réussissons à le sortir de là ? Ensuite quoi ? Demanda-t-il. Il n'est pas dit que Lancel nous pardonne si facilement. Deux ans, c'est terriblement long quand on est seul.

\- Il n'a pas à le faire. On ne mériterait pas son absolution. Quel genre de famille abandonne l'un des siens pour se démerder dans un endroit où il n'y connaît rien ? S'il choisit le camp de Lady Zelena malgré tout, on ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à nous-mêmes.

\- Alors, comptons sur son bon cœur, Jaime.

Jaime eut un rire amer.

\- L'est-il encore après le poison qu'on l'a laissé ingérer ?

* * *

Le rire léger de Lancel résonna dans la pièce et Hades put constater à quel point l'enfant, parce qu'il était un enfant à ses yeux, admirait sa chère Zelena. Il n'y avait entre eux aucune romance, juste la fascination d'un être jeune face à une personne aussi charismatique que sa tendre sorcière.

\- Vous êtes brillante, Lady Zelena ! Sourit-il. C'est du génie !

\- Oh, j'ai eu un bon professeur de généalogie. Répondit-elle sur un ton badin qui enorgueillit le jeune homme

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui est si brillant ? Demanda le dieu. Nul doute que ça l'est, venant de Zelena, ça ne peut que l'être mais je ne comprends pas vos références.

Zelena avait eu l'idée de le faire passer pour un membre de la maison Frey. Steffon Frey pour être plus précis.

\- La maison Frey est la maison la plus prolifique en terme d'enfants. Lui expliqua l'écuyer du roi. Lord Walder a quatre-vingt-dix ans, huit épouses et plus d'une centaine de descendants. Il y a tant de Frey dans sa lignée qu'il est facile de vous faire passer pour un membre de cette maison. Comme il y en a énormément, on ne prend même plus la peine de compter. Personne ne viendra contester votre identité tant que vous arriverez à vous fondre dans la masse. Mais je vous préviens : la famille Frey est moquée à la cour. Donc, attendez-vous à des remarques.

Oh oui, c'était brillant. Absolument brillant. Digne de Zelena.

\- Bien, dans ce cas...

D'un simple geste de la main, la tenue d'Hades changea complètement, troquant son costume trois pièces pour des braies gris anthracite, des chausses, une chemise à jabot et aux manches longues noires, un veston de la même couleur. La seule touche de couleur était une broche discrète en forme de flamme, une flamme bleue pour rappeler ses cheveux quand il décidait de les faire flamboyer.

\- Tu es parfait ! Un vrai westerosi ! Plaisanta Zelena

\- Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à apprendre comment on agit ici.

\- Les dieux ont-ils besoin de dormir ? Demanda Lancel

\- Très peu. Voire pas du tout. Répondit Hades, surpris par la question

\- Je vous apprendrai ce que je peux.

Il dévisagea le jeune homme avec un certain intérêt.

\- Et quel est ton prix pour cela ? Je doute que tu me fasses don de ta connaissance et de ton sommeil par pure bonté d'âme.

\- Hades... Commença Zelena, le ton sans appel.

Elle ne le laisserait pas manipuler Lancel. Jamais. Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, il y avait dans le regard émeraude de son protégé un éclat qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Pas dans ses yeux en tout cas. Un éclat pas si différent de ceux qui avaient pu naître dans ses propres iris ou dans les yeux de la divinité, ce qui l'inquiéta. Si Lancel n'était pas complètement naïf, elle voulait préserver son innocence. La même innocence, la sienne, qu'elle-même avait terni avec sa vengeance, sa jalousie et sa rage.

\- Le jour où vous repartirez avec Lady Zelena pour vos contrées... Commença le jeune homme. Le jour où vous repartirez, je veux venir avec vous.

La sorcière se figea et son cerveau se mit à bouillir, à digérer toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir en une fraction de seconde. Lancel voulait partir. Il voulait partir. Quitter Westeros. La suivre. Laisser derrière lui ceux qu'il aimait pour enfin s'échapper de son enfer personnel. Parce que ceux d'Hades ne pouvaient pas être pire. Parce que l'inconnue qu'était Storybrooke était plus chaleureuse que sa réalité actuelle.

\- Zelena et moi ne vivons pas sur les mêmes terres. Eluda Hades

\- Peu importe. Affirma le Lannister. J'aviserai à ce moment-là. Mais le jour où vous partez, je suis dans vos bagages.

\- Lancel... Tenta enfin la jeune femme. Tu te rends compte de ce que cela implique ? Tes parents... Les jumeaux... Janei...

\- Seront bien mieux sans moi, sans la honte que je leur apporterai forcément puisque je ne suis pas digne du nom que je porte. Et je ne le serai jamais. Autant leur éviter cela. Et... Je voudrais vous servir. Si vous m'y autorisez.

Elle ne put contrôler son élan. Elle s'approcha aussitôt pour l'enlacer contre son cœur dans un geste tendre et presque maternel. Il s'était raidi, surpris par une telle caresse.

\- Si j'avais l'honneur d'être ta mère, je serai alors la maman la plus fière du monde.

Hades vit les yeux du jeune homme briller avant qu'il ne lui rende son étreinte. Il se renseignerait un peu plus sur ce Lancel, sur son histoire, pour comprendre le lien qu'il y avait entre sa chère étoile et cet enfant. L'affection, il pouvait en apercevoir la trame. Lancel était assez attachant. Un garçon ambitieux, qui voulait bien faire, qui voulait honorer les siens mais que l'on avait terriblement bridé par pression familiale. Oui, il pouvait la voir, cette toile de fond dans laquelle Zelena semblait se reconnaître. Il apprendrait sa leçon sur les parents du jeune homme, sur sa fratrie, puis il déciderait de la marche à suivre. Cependant, sans le savoir, le jeune homme avait marqué des points auprès du dieu des Enfers :

Quiconque était loyal envers Zelena était dans ses petits papiers.

* * *

Assise sur son trône aux côtés de son époux, Cersei toisa l'homme qui se présentait à eux. Encore un étranger et si peu de temps après Zelena que cela en devenait suspect. Lancel était toujours flanqué aux côtés de cette rousse, sans doute un ordre de Robert pour la servir puisqu'il la baisait ou parce que son cousin s'était déniaisé avec elle. Elle ne pouvait que saluer son bon goût car Lady Harloi était superbe.

\- Vous dites être un Frey ? Reprit-elle

\- Steffon Frey, Votre Grâce. Sourit Hades tout en observant une posture de modestie et de soumission. Arrière petit-fils de Lord Walder Frey et de feue son épouse Perra Royce.

\- Et votre mère ? Tenta-t-elle de le piéger

\- Une Hardyng.

Zelena repéra dans les yeux de Lancel une fierté. Décidément, il était bon professeur ! Ou bon mestre, selon le vocabulaire local.

\- Et vous venez à la cour pour ?

\- Lord Walder, mon bisaïeul, souhaite que je prenne une épouse.

\- N'a-t-il pas assez de descendants ? Plaisanta Robert

\- Vous connaissez la passion de Lord Walder pour le lignage, Votre Grâce. Répliqua Hades sur le même ton

La cour eut une vague de rire.

\- Bienvenue à vous. Conclut le roi avant de descendre de son trône et d'ordonner à Lancel de le suivre

Cersei, elle, observait ce nouveau venu qui n'accorda aucun regard à la maîtresse royale. Elle allait devoir se méfier de lui aussi. Il y avait quelque chose en lui de dangereux. La manière qu'il avait eue de la regarder l'avait effrayée :

Steffon Frey lui avait donné l'impression de voir les tréfonds de son âme, d'en découvrir les secrets et de la condamner déjà en jubilant de sa fin prochaine.

La seule qui en avait été capable jusqu'alors avait été Maggy.

* * *

Jaime suivait Robert et Lancel, accompagné par Barristan Selmy. Ils avaient croisé dans les jardins Lady Harloi avec Steffon Frey, les deux discutant, et aux yeux du monde il s'agissait de deux étrangers tentant de s'acclimater à une maison qui n'était pas la leur. D'ailleurs, il l'avait fait rire aux éclats. Elle qui ne riait qu'avec Lancel, c'était bien étrange. Ils entrèrent au cœur de la forêt et l'homme avait la sensation d'être suivi. Il ignorait comment ou pourquoi mais il sentait comme une électricité dans l'air, une espèce d'entité invisible mais palpable qui attirait toutes les cellules de son corps. Robert, comme d'habitude, se montrait exécrable avec Lancel, le rabrouant pour des broutilles. Et alors que son écuyer lui tendait sa lance, il la prit fermement, sèchement, non sans donner un coup en arrière dans le sternum du garçon.

\- Fils de pute... Pensa-t-il.

C'était assez subtil pour passer pour un accident. Lancel ne se défendait pas. Que pouvait-il faire ? Lui qui était intimidable, lui pour qui Robert était un ogre, que pouvait-il faire sans avoir peur de représailles ?

Zelena avait eu raison.

Une étrangère avait eu plus de soin envers son cousin que lui. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du pommeau de son épée mais une main l'arrêta. Barristan Selmy était livide, la mâchoire serrée mais il l'incitait au calme. Jaime se félicita de lui avoir évoqué ses craintes pour Lancel. Enfin craintes... C'était comme ça qu'il avait déguisé la vérité. L'idée du chevalier plus âgé avait été d'observer et de faire un rapport à la reine. Cersei était de la même famille que Lancel, cela devait compter. Ou bien, d'en parler à Lord Tywin directement. Il ignorait si le patriarche aimait son neveu mais il ne goûterait sûrement pas « l'humour » royal. Jaime se retourna un instant, ne vit que du vide, sans savoir que Zelena et Hades les suivaient, cachés par un sort d'invisibilité. Le dieu observait sa compagne et le fait que Jaime avait pu les sentir était déstabilisant. Lancel, ça ne l'aurait pas surpris, Hestia et Athena lui avaient dit qu'il y avait de la magie en lui. Mais Jaime ? En était-il pourvu, lui aussi ? Les ressemblances entre les cousins allaient-elles au-delà du physique avantageux ? Robert se retourna brusquement, faisant sursauter Lancel, lequel fit tomber sa cruche de vin qui se répandit sur l'herbe.

\- Espèce d'idiot ! Vociféra le roi. Tu ne sers vraiment à rien ! Tes parents auraient dû s'abstenir le jour où ils t'ont conçu !

Les yeux de Lancel le brûlaient mais il se refusait de pleurer devant lui. Jaime vit alors de nouveau cette étrange et brève lueur verte autour du poing du jeune homme mais surtout, il lui vit alors le regard le plus noir, un dont il n'aurait jamais imaginé le jeune homme capable de produire. Il devait imaginer toutes les manières de lui rabattre son clapet.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux me répondre ? Vas-y, on verra si tu y arrives sans bégayer !

Lancel se tut mais son silence était encore plus bruyant que mille injures criées. Il était là, droit, le regard meurtrier mais le souffle calme, le tout drapé d'une dignité dont son cousin ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Zelena, elle, se retenait avec peine d'envoyer une boule de feu dans les parties génitales du souverain.

\- Tu t'oublies, gamin ! Voilà de quoi te rappeler qui tu es !

A ce moment-là, le temps sembla se figer et, paradoxalement, passer à une vitesse folle. Un coup de poing à la volée, des phalanges serrées contre une joue mais surtout les pieds de Lancel qui se prirent dans des racines derrière lui à cause du recul et surtout le vide. Un fragment de sa cape qui disparut de leurs regards, sous les doigts de Jaime qui avait hurlé son prénom en tentant de le rattraper, et un grand bruit sourd. Les mains de Zelena portées à sa bouche pour retenir un cri viscéral, les bras d'Hades autour d'elle pour l'empêcher de commettre un régicide. Ils se tenaient sur une hauteur et Lancel, sous l'impulsion de l'attaque et l'arbre traître qui se tenait derrière lui, venait de tomber dans la vallée en contrebas. Tous, visibles comme cachés, se précipitèrent et ne purent qu'admirer ce spectacle tragique :

Au sol, une jambe dans un sens peu naturel, Lancel gisait là sans connaissance. On aurait pu dire qu'il dormait presque. Son bonnet avait volé de sa tête pour effleurer ses doigts, pendu par une extrémité à une pierre particulièrement aiguisée. Une auréole cramoisie couronnait désormais ses cheveux blonds, parsemant son front pâle et sali en autant de rubis minuscules.

**A Suivre**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Par les Sept !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note générale sur la fic : Cette histoire est une co-écriture entre deux auteurs du Comptoir, Angelica R et Marina.
> 
> Pour ce huitième chapitre, c'est Angelica R qui est à la plume.

**Chapitre 8 : Par les Sept !**

Zelena, toujours sous le choc, retint à grand-peine un cri d'horreur, Hadès la serrant toujours contre elle, et dans d'autres circonstances, ça aurait pu être plaisant ou au contraire gênant, mais là tout de suite, tout ce qui l'animait, c'était l'horreur.

Elle ne pouvait qu'être horrifiée par la situation.

En seulement quelques secondes, tout avait basculé sans que personne ne s'y attende, d'une situation critique à une complètement catastrophique, et par les Sept, si elle avait encore eu ses pouvoirs, elle s'en serait servit pour faire en sorte que le roi des Sept couronnes prenne le même chemin que son écuyer, ou elle lui aurait arraché le cœur, juste pour lui faire comprendre _qu'on ne jouait pas avec la vie d'autrui_ , surtout celle de Lancel, et…

Oh mon Dieu…

Lancel…

Lancel _était tombé_.

Lancel avait chuté, il était tombé, ou plutôt non, il avait été _poussé_ par ce sale porc de Robert, et accident ou pas, elle n'en avait que faire, son protégé était _en danger de mort_ à cause de lui.

Ce furent autant le choc que les bras d'Hadès autour d'elle qui l'empêchèrent de bouger face à cela, et tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était _du sang, du sang, du sang, et Lancel était blessé_ , et il allait peut-être mourir s'ils ne faisaient rien, et ça la rendait _malade_ de savoir qu'elle était à ce point-là _impuissante_.

Puis, après quelques secondes de flottement, elle vit Jaime Lannister sortir très rapidement de cet état de choc et de stupeur qui semblait avoir frappé tout le monde, et sans la moindre hésitation, après avoir jeté un regard noir au souverain, qui avait au moins la décence d'afficher un air effaré, il se dirigea vers son cousin, qu'il parvint à grand-peine à récupérer quelques minutes plus tard, puis il remonta, le portant dans ses bras, bien déterminé à ne pas le lâcher ou à le laisser tomber.

Pas cette fois du moins…

Personne ne remarqua que seule la magie d'Hadès avait permis à Lancel de ne pas chuter encore plus bas.

Personne exceptée Zelena.

Personne non plus, hormis elle, ne le vit également utiliser discrètement ses pouvoirs pour atténuer les blessures du jeune homme, avec un peu de chance, tous ceux ayant assisté à la scène seraient trop confus et abasourdis pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Et quant bien même, qui les croirait si ils affirmaient que _la jambe de l'écuyer avait été remise en place comme par magie_?

C'était Westeros ici, pas Storybrooke ou la Forêt Enchantée, et puis même dans le cas contraire, peu importe, oui peu importe que quelqu'un se rende compte de quelque chose.

La survie de Lancel était plus importante, et, alors qu'il s'assurait également qu'il respirait toujours, et que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger, il les téléporta lui et Zelena dans la chambre de la rousse et en profita pour lever le sort qui les dissimulait aux yeux de tous, tout en incantant une bulle de silence autour d'eux, par simple précaution.

Zelena resta figée dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes, toujours focalisée sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, avant de brusquement prendre conscience de leur environnement, et que son visage ne soit déformé par la rage et la colère qui succédaient à sa peur, maintenant qu'elle avait à peu près l'assurance que Lancel allait bien.

« Le… le salopard, hoqueta-t-elle, les poings serrés, ne semblant toujours pas décidée à quitter l'étreinte du dieu, ce dont ce dernier ne se plaignait d'ailleurs pas, il a… Comment a-t-il pu _oser_ ?

\- C'était un accident, c'est vrai, mais ça ne change absolument rien, fit le dieu d'une voix dure, semblant autant en colère que l'était Zelena, il n'aurait jamais dû le frapper, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, et Lancel ne le méritait pas.

Elle sursauta, et finit par s'éloigner de lui, faisant les cents pas dans la pièce.

\- Lancel… Je ne sais même pas comment il va maintenant ! S'exclama-t-elle, paniquée. »

Ils n'auraient pas pu rester sur place, ou du moins pas se manifester aux yeux de tous, pas alors qu'ils n'étaient pas censés être là, aussi, afin de calmer sa compagne, le dieu enchanta le miroir qui se trouvait dans la pièce pour qu'il leur montre où en était le sauvetage du Lannister.

_§§§§_

Jaime était littéralement livide.

Que Robert frappe Lancel, c'était une chose (une chose méprisable et infâme, certes, mais en rétrospective, venant de Robert, ça ne le surprenait en réalité pas, et il repensa brièvement à Aerys, à quoi bon avoir tué un roi colérique et violent si c'était pour se retrouver avec quelqu'un qui ne valait dans le fond pas mieux que lui ?), mais ce qu'il venait de faire, c'était peut-être un accident, mais c'était surtout quelque chose qui se rapprochait presque de la tentative de meurtre !

Serrant encore plus son cousin dans ses bras, il grinça des dents, et essaya d'ignorer ses envies criminelles vis-à-vis du cerf, pour se concentrer sur ce qui était important là tout de suite : la survie de son cousin.

Lui, Tyrion et Cersei (et tout le reste du Donjon Rouge en vérité, à l'exception de Lady Harloi) n'avaient jamais pris attention à lui depuis son arrivée, _ils étaient sa famille_ , et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas été là pour lui un seul instant.

Ça allait changer, il se le jurait, il savait d'ors et déjà que Tyrion serait aussi consterné que lui en apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé, et il avait bon espoir que Cersei comprenne elle aussi la gravité de la situation, surtout que, cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il courait en direction du Donjon Rouge, et Lancel…

 _Lancel ne s'était toujours pas réveillé_ , et il sentait son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine, et s'il avait bien réussi à empêcher Port-Réal d'exploser des années plus tôt, il se souvenait en revanche de ces gens qu'il n'avait pas sauver, de Rhaella, Rhaenys et Aegon Targaryen, et alors que l'odeur du sang de son cousin affleurait une nouvelle fois à ses narines, il sentit une profonde envie de vomir le traverser.

Lui ne mourrait pas, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, pas alors qu'il avait justement pris la décision de tout faire pour que son cousin sorte enfin de cet environnement toxique dans lequel il s'éteignait à petit feu, ce n'était juste _pas juste_.

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement en voyant le Donjon Rouge se profiler devant ses yeux, suivi par Barristan Selmy qui avait l'air au moins aussi inquiet que lui au sujet de l'écuyer.

« MESTRE PYCELLE ! Rugit-il de toutes ses forces en entrant enfin dans le bâtiment. »

Que les Sept le pardonnent, mais il ne décevrait pas son cousin une nouvelle fois.

_§§§§_

En entendant frapper à sa chambre plusieurs minutes après avoir vu Jaime amener Lancel au Donjon Rouge afin qu'il soit soigné, Zelena prit une profonde inspiration.

Hadès, après avoir discuté quelques minutes avec elle de la marche à suivre, et s'être mis d'accord avec elle sur le fait que tuer Robert n'était définitivement _pas_ une bonne idée, peu importe à quel point elle en avait envie, s'était retiré dans sa chambre, là où il était supposé se trouver.

Quant à elle, elle avait tout fait pour prendre sur elle et calmer à la fois sa respiration et sa peur, et feindre le calme le plus total, et faire comme si elle n'était au courant de rien.

Un livre à la main, livre prêté par Lancel, et ce simple souvenir lui serra le cœur, elle ouvrit la porte et feignit la surprise en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Tyrion Lannister, Jaime étant toujours au chevet de Lancel, _qui ne se réveillait toujours pas_.

Le nain était blême, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça (à vrai dire, elle ne l'avait que peu vu tout court), et si elle n'avait pas déjà été au courant de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui annoncer, elle se serait sentie terriblement inquiète (ou du moins bien plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà).

« Oh bonjour Lord Tyrion, fit-elle avec un sourire poli et affable, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Puis, elle fronça les sourcils. Mais vous n'avez pas l'air bien, est-ce que quelque chose vous contrarie ?

\- Oui, je… Je crois qu'on peut dire ça comme ça Lady Zelena, je… Je pense que vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, ce que j'ai à vous dire est assez… déplaisant.

Fronçant toujours les sourcils, elle s'exécuta, ne voulant qu'une chose, qu'il évoque l'accident de plus tôt, afin d'enfin arrêter de jouer la comédie.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle, une inquiétude véritable dans la voix, parce que, après tout, elle ne savait pas encore si Lancel allait se réveiller ou non.

\- C'est… C'est Lancel, lâcha-t-il enfin, tout à l'heure, le roi a… enfin, il a, ajouta-t-il, et il ne manqua pas la façon dont l'expression du visage de la noble se durcit en entendant ses mots. Il a… il a frappé Lancel, et… ils se trouvaient tous les deux à côté d'une pente et Lancel… Lancel est tombé. »

Immédiatement, le visage de la rousse se décomposa, une lueur de peur mêlée de colère apparut dans son regard, suivie par de l'horreur, et s'il lui avait fallu une autre preuve pour lui faire réaliser qu'elle tenait réellement à Lancel, il l'avait là, juste devant ses yeux.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ou plutôt, elle cessa de les retenir, et, le regard brouillé, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce qu'il est _vivant_? S'inquiéta-t-elle, et il hocha la tête.

\- Oui, il vit, mon frère Jaime l'a ramené au Donjon Rouge, mais… il ne s'est pas encore réveillé.

Elle hocha la tête, tremblante de rage et de peur, les larmes roulant maintenant le long de ses joues.

\- Je vois… Qu'est-ce… Que disent les mestres à son sujet, sont-ils optimistes quant à ses chances de survie ?

\- Mestre Pycelle a fait ce qu'il pouvait, Jaime m'a dit que Lancel s'était cogné à la tête, il a perdu connaissance, et il a beaucoup saigné, sa blessure à la jambe est moins grave qu'elle ne le semblait être de prime abord, mais personne ne sait encore quand il se réveillera, ni même si…

\- Ni même si il se réveillera tout court ? Lâcha Zelena avec un ton sec, et le Lannister acquiesça.

\- Effectivement… Vous êtes la personne la plus proche de Lancel au Donjon Rouge, et même dans l'entièreté de Port-Réal, je tenais à vous prévenir moi-même de ce qu'il s'était passé, et elle eut un sourire triste à ses mots, à la fois parce que Lancel était dans un état critique, mais aussi parce qu'il venait d'admettre que son cousin était terriblement _seul_.

Alors qu'il se préparait à partir, il se retourna finalement vers elle.

\- Lady Zelena ? Je tenais… je tenais aussi à m'excuser auprès de vous, de n'avoir absolument rien fait pour Lancel, et à vous remercier. Vous êtes la seule à vous être inquiétée pour mon cousin, et sans vous, Jaime et moi nous ne nous serions sans doute jamais aperçu de ce qui se passait pourtant tout juste sous notre nez.

\- Je pense… que ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin de vos excuses, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, et il ne put même pas la blâmer pour ça.

\- Oui, vous avez raison… Quand Lancel se réveillera, j'irai m'excuser auprès de lui pour mon comportement et mon inaction, promit-il juste avant de partir. »

Et, malgré la situation désespérée dans laquelle son protégé se trouvait, en constatant que ses deux cousins semblaient avoir pris la mesure de la gravité de la situation, et étaient apparemment prêts à faire des efforts, elle se mit à sourire.

Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, la famille de Lancel tenait à lui plus qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître.

Peut-être y avait-il encore quelque chose à sauver dans cette cour indifférente au pauvre écuyer…

_§§§§_

Ni Robert, ni Cersei n'étaient venus au chevet de Lancel depuis que ce dernier avait été installé à l'infirmerie, alors que Jaime, mais aussi Tyrion, Ser Barristan ainsi que Lady Zelena, mais aussi Steffon Frey ou encore Tommen et Myrcella étaient venus voir l'échanson au moins durant quelques minutes.

Et, autant Jaime n'était pas surpris en ce qui concernait le souverain, Robert étant… Robert, il avait même déjà remplacé le jeune homme par un autre échanson (comme si ce porc avait réellement besoin ou même _l'utilité_ d'un écuyer de toute façon, pensa le Régicide), en ce qui concernait Cersei, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être… _déçu_.

Peut-être aurait-il dû s'y attendre, dans le fond, c'était _Cersei_ , et il la connaissait bien, il n'aurait pas dû être surpris qu'elle soit totalement indifférente à ce qui était arrivé à leur cousin, de toute façon, depuis plusieurs semaines, depuis l'arrivée de Zelena Harloi (et d'autant plus depuis l'arrivée de Steffon Frey), il avait remarqué à quel point elle avait changé, devenant de plus en plus méfiante et paranoïaque, ou peut-être l'était-elle déjà avant, et s'en rendait-il enfin compte maintenant.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Lancel était tombé, et il ne se réveillait toujours pas, malgré les soins des mestres (et les tentatives d'Hadès d'utiliser sa magie sur lui avaient également échoué), aussi, il avait fini par se résoudre à envoyer une lettre à son oncle Kevan afin de l'informer de la situation (de ça et aussi de la manière dont son fils était traité à la capitale depuis son arrivée).

Toujours au chevet du jeune homme, il ne fut pas surpris en apercevant son frère entrer dans la pièce, en revanche, celui-ci haussa un sourcil surpris en le voyant devant une feuille blanche et avec une plume à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'envoie une lettre à notre oncle Kevan, l'état de Lancel me préoccupe de plus en plus, et j'estime qu'il a le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

Tyrion acquiesça, et dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait sûrement blagué sur le fait que la situation devait vraiment être catastrophique pour qu'il en vienne à écrire une lettre, lui qui avait toujours eu du mal avec les lettres, sauf que justement, la situation _était_ catastrophique.

Aussi, il se tut et se contenta de s'asseoir pour faire la lecture à son cousin toujours inconscient.

_§§§§_

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent, sans que l'état de Lancel ne change, ni en bien, ni en mal, et en voyant un beau jour arriver ni plus ni moins que Kevan Lannister à la capitale, Zelena prit alors conscience d'à quel point les choses étaient _graves_.

Le lion l'avait remerciée pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour Lancel, et elle avait sentit son ventre se tordre d'angoisse, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait absolument _rien faire_ pour l'aider d'une quelconque façon, et que les risques pour qu'il ne se réveille jamais étaient plus qu'importants.

(Oh, si cela arrivait, elle se le jurait, Robert Baratheon _paierait_ pour ça.)

« Quand je suis arrivée ici, confia-t-elle à Hadès, alors qu'ils se promenaient tous deux dans les jardins du Donjon Rouge afin de se changer les idées, Lancel m'a aidée, accompagnée, et maintenant il est là, inconscient, peut-être même mourant, et _je ne peux rien faire pour lui_. J'ai juste… tellement peur de le perdre.

Quand Hadès prit sa main dans la sienne pour la rassurer, malgré sa peur, elle s'autorisa à sourire, depuis son arrivée à Westeros, le dieu s'était définitivement fondu avec aisance dans la masse, et elle avait pu véritablement constater qu'il avait bel et bien changé, tout comme elle depuis qu'elle avait débarqué à la capitale, et en le regardant, et en sentant son cœur battre plus vite, elle réalisa pleinement à quel point elle en était toujours amoureuse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, lui assura-t-il, confiant, il finira bien par se réveiller. »

Elle lui sourit faiblement, puis, saisie d'une impulsion, elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle en avait envie, elle n'avait juste pas pu trouver d'occasions de le faire avec ce qui était arrivé à Lancel, et elle ne fut même pas surprise de sentir une vague de magie les traverser tous les deux.

Posant sa main contre son torse, juste pour être sure, elle sourit en réalisant que son cœur s'était enfin remis à battre (le baiser du véritable amour marchait partout apparemment), puis elle se figea.

Si son cœur battait de nouveau, alors cela signifiait qu'il avait récupéré tous ses pouvoirs n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, il pouvait…

« Hadès… Est-ce que tu peux…

\- Je… je crois oui, comprenant immédiatement de quoi elle parlait. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se surprit à espérer que les choses tournent enfin bien.

_§§§§_

Quand Lancel finit enfin par se réveiller, tout le monde crut à un miracle.

Dans les faits, c'en était effectivement un.

_§§§§_

Brienne n'était pas censée être là, son père n'avait pas été très emballé à l'idée qu'elle parte tenter sa chance à Port-Réal, après avoir appris que le seigneur Renly Baratheon avait besoin d'un nouveau garde suite à la mort du précédent, mais il l'avait laissée partir sans rien dire.

Et maintenant elle était là, prête à tenter _d'enfin_ devenir chevalier de façon officielle.

Avec un peu de chance, ça se passerait bien.

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note générale sur la fic : Cette histoire est une co-écriture entre deux auteurs du Comptoir, Angelica R et Marina.
> 
> Pour ce neuvième chapitre, c'est Marina Ka-Fai qui est à la plume.

**Chapitre 9**

Brienne déambulait dans la cour du château, à la recherche de Lord Renly. Elle faisait fi des racontars autour d'elle : une femme en armure. N'avaient-ils jamais vu de femmes ou d'armures auparavant ? Elle s'arrêta près d'un garde et se présenta :

\- Brienne de Tarth. Je viens suite à la demande de Lord Renly pour le remplacement d'un garde personnel.

Jaime, qui arrivait de la tour des Gardes Royaux, s'arrêta, curieux. Une femme qui prétendait à la chevalerie ? Cela lui rappelait Cersei quand, enfants, ils s'amusaient à échanger leurs places, combien elle avait aimé porter les armes et un plastron !

\- Et vous comptez faire quoi ? Les repousser avec votre visage ? Railla l'un d'eux

\- Il suffit ! Intervint la cape blanche. Vous oubliez que vous parlez à une dame et une noble dame de surcroît.

\- Pardon Ser mais avouez que c'est cocasse !

Le Régicide jaugea la nouvelle arrivante. Grande, très grande, plus grande que lui. Le cheveu blond court et filasse, les yeux bleus délavés, la mâchoire carrée, le nez abîmé... Et un air d'innocence. Oui, il ne connaissait rien de Brienne mais son intérêt était piqué. Il se demandait d'où lui venait son goût pour la chevalerie, ce qui l'y avait menée, ses aspirations. Des fillettes qui voulaient être chevaliers, c'était commun. Mais une qui arrivait à la cour, épée à la hanche, ayant le culot, les couilles même, de se présenter pour un poste vacant, c'était déjà bien plus rare.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre intervention, Ser. Dit-elle. Mais je peux m'en sortir seule.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Lady Brienne.

\- Je ne suis pas une lady, Ser.

\- Si vous le dîtes. Mais vous avez éveillé ma curiosité. Vous dîtes vouloir servir Lord Renly comme garde. Connaissant l'homme, à défaut de vous laisser une chance, ce qu'il ferait peut-être, il vous recevra, une marque de politesse pour votre long voyage.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir, Ser ? Demanda Brienne qui gardait son calme mais perdait patience

\- Accepteriez-vous un duel amical, Brienne ? Que je puisse voir l'étendue de vos talents et pour vous laisser une chance de rabattre le caquet de ces deux nigauds.

Les gardes ricanèrent. Face à la plus fine lame du royaume, elle ne faisait pas le poids ! Brienne accepta, ils se mirent en position.

\- Le premier qui touche l'autre gagne. Annonça Jaime

Ils croisèrent leurs lames en signe de respect, reculèrent de quelques pas. Puis, Jaime chargea Brienne, laquelle para son coup d'estoc en le déviant vers sa droite. Le chevalier se remit aisément en position et bloqua la tentative de Brienne d'égratigner son armure. Elle évitait la figure. Il attaqua plusieurs fois d'affilée, la forçant à reculer tout en arrêtant son épée du plat de la sienne. Après quelques passes supplémentaires, l'homme chercha à l'attaquer par le dessus mais Brienne s'abaissa tout en levant son arme du bras droit, évitant ainsi le coup. Sur la pointe de sa lame, un morceau de la cape immaculée de Jaime siégeait. Il sourit, clairement amusé par l'échange.

\- J'ai rarement croisé le fer avec une personne aussi rapide ! Vous avez gagné, Brienne.

Il tourna la tête vers les gardes médusés.

\- Amenez Lady Brienne auprès de Lord Renly pour le poste de garde. Rapportez-lui l'échange, je me porte garant d'elle.

\- Ser...

\- Promettez-moi une revanche et nous sommes quittes. Maintenant, pardonnez-moi, mais des impératifs familiaux m'appellent.

La jeune femme le regarda partir, le cœur battant dans la poitrine. Elle venait de battre Jaime Lannister, le Régicide, l'un des meilleurs guerriers du royaume. Et il était prêt à appuyer sa candidature. Un homme de sa trempe l'avait prise au sérieux.

Peut-être que son père avait tort et que la capitale lui apporterait le bonheur, finalement.

* * *

Lancel ne ressentait rien. Ni douleur, ni chaleur, ni frissons. Rien. C'était comme s'il était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Jusqu'à ce qu'il éprouve comme des fourmillements envahir chaque parcelle de son corps. Et alors qu'il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, il savait que c'était Hades. Il ignorait comment ou pourquoi, mais il le sentait. Il sentait cette aura particulière, un peu comme un parfum porté à fleur de peau. Il l'avait déjà ressentie avant au niveau de sa jambe. Mais là, c'était partout et peu à peu, les sensation lui revinrent. Aucune douleur, juste la chaleur de ses draps et de la courtepointe, la douceur de l'oreiller, la caresse du vent sur ses joues. Il grogna légèrement, le soleil venant taquiner ses yeux. Il les ouvrit lentement et découvrit l'ami de Zelena à ses côtés, sa main au-dessus de sa tête, un léger halo bleu en sortant.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, Lancel. Plaisanta le dieu en constatant son réveil.

\- Lord Had...

Il se coupa, regarda brièvement autour de lui, avant de reprendre :

\- Lord Frey ?

\- Toujours aussi vif, c'est bien, cela veut dire que ton cerveau n'a pas de dommages. Zelena sera soulagée.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- De quoi te souviens-tu ?

\- Une chasse, le roi, une racine et...

Il se tut, réalisant l'horreur de ses propos. Robert l'avait frappé, encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, même involontairement, il avait failli le tuer. Le choc de son crâne contre la pierre lui revint, vivace, presque pénible. Le roi avait failli le tuer... L'information valsait dans sa tête, le rendant profondément malade. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter un pareil traitement ? Etait-il venu le voir ? Avait-il au moins eu la décence de regretter ce qu'il s'était passé ?

\- Vous m'avez déjà aidé, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il. Ma jambe. Quand je suis tombé. J'ai senti votre magie. Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fait ou comment j'ai su que c'était vous, par contre.

Hades l'étudia un instant, surpris mais étonnement ravi.

\- C'était bien moi. Tu avais la jambe cassée. J'ai aussi ralenti ta chute. J'ai essayé depuis longtemps de te soigner mais mes pouvoirs étaient encore bridés.

\- Bridés ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Sache juste que je suis au mieux de ma forme désormais et ce, grâce à Zelena.

\- Votre départ est donc proche.

\- J'ai promis à Zelena de t'aider, Lancel.

\- Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Quand vous partirez, je viens avec vous.

\- Nous verrons le moment venu mais en attendant...

Hades stoppa les soins, se composa un rôle vite fait et se précipita hors de la chambre, feignant la surprise.

\- Ser Kevan ! Ser Kevan, venez vite ! C'est un miracle ! Cria-t-il

Lancel eut à peine le temps de réaliser qui l'homme venait d'appeler que son père accourut, le soulagement peignant ses traits tirés dès qu'il le vit réveillé. Il ne parvint pas non plus à l'appeler, Kevan ayant été bien trop rapide : il l'avait aussitôt enlacé contre lui, le serrant comme s'il avait peur de le perdre s'il le relâchait. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et lui rendit son étreinte. Après un moment, le chevalier demanda à ce que l'on aille chercher Zelena.

\- Lady Harloi, Ser Kevan ? Demanda Hades, prétendant ne pas comprendre pourquoi

\- Elle a été la première et seule amie de Lancel avant votre arrivée à la cour. Si quelqu'un mérite de le voir avant tout le monde, c'est bien elle.

Le dieu acquiesça et laissa le père et le fils à leurs retrouvailles.

* * *

Hades entra dans les appartements de Zelena avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il fut surpris de la trouver en compagnie de Jaime et de Tyrion. Il n'ignorait pas que les frères Lannister s'étaient rapprochés d'elle pendant la convalescence de Lancel suite aux événements. Ils pensaient qu'il ne fallait pas la laisser seule dans son chagrin. Il leur en était reconnaissant même s'il trouvait cela assez hypocrite de leur part.

\- Lord Steffon ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Dit Zelena

\- Ser Kevan vous réclame, Madame. Répond-il

\- C'est Lancel, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Jaime

Le chevalier avait les traits tirés et les yeux cernés. Il prenait cette histoire à cœur et la peur de perdre son jeune cousin d'une manière aussi horrible qu'injustifiée semblait lui avoir ouvert les yeux. Il avait raconté à Zelena des anecdotes sur Lancel enfant, leur proximité, la distance qui s'était doucement installée et surtout, leur négligence. Ils avaient fait l'erreur de supposer que Lancel était comme eux. Et ils en payaient le prix aujourd'hui.

\- En effet, Ser Jaime. Lancel vient de se réveiller.

Le visage de Zelena s'illumina avec un immense sourire et un cri de joie qu'elle ne put retenir. Sa joie réchauffait le cœur nouveau du seigneur des Enfers. Tyrion eut un soupir de soulagement. Quant à son aîné, on aurait dit que le poids du monde venait d'être ôté de ses épaules.

\- Il ne réclame que Lady Zelena ? S'enquit-il

\- Oui. Ser Kevan voudrait que la première visite de Lancel soit son amie.

\- Vous êtes bon, Lord Steffon, de le tourner ainsi. Mon oncle l'aurait dit bien plus brusquement.

La sorcière les salua avant de prendre le bras qu'Hades lui offrait. Une fois seuls, Jaime s'autorisa à trembler. Tyrion lui servit un verre de vin. Si les dieux existaient, ils étaient bons et avaient épargné leur cousin. Et c'était à eux, désormais, de le sauver de cet Enfer.

* * *

Lors du chemin, Zelena et Hades avaient croisé Barristan Selmy. Face à la joie de la jeune femme, il comprit qu'une bonne nouvelle était arrivée mais son soulagement fut réel et sincère quand elle confirma sa pensée. Le vétéran se sentait terriblement coupable. Alors qu'il servait le roi, il n'avait rien vu de la détresse de son écuyer, d'un enfant. Un chevalier était censé secourir les plus faibles et il n'avait rien remarqué.

Ou plutôt, il avait fermé les yeux.

Lancel souffrait depuis longtemps et il aurait pu agir et mettre fin à cette mascarade bien plus tôt, en prévenant la reine. Etant de sa famille, elle aurait sûrement fait quelque chose, même si ce n'était que prévenir Lord Tywin, le chef de leur famille.

Mais cela, c'était avant l'accident de Lancel et l'absence évidente de la reine à son chevet.

Même pas un mot, une question à son sujet, rien. C'était comme si Lancel n'existait pas à ses yeux.

Il agirait avec Jaime pour le bien du garçon.

Mais avec lui uniquement.

* * *

Le duo marcha et arriva enfin à l'infirmerie. Ser Kevan se leva pour saluer la nouvelle arrivante et s'écarta pour qu'elle constate d'elle-même la nouvelle qui avait des airs de miracle : assis sur son lit, les couvertures remontées à la taille, Lancel, bien qu'apparemment un peu fatigué, lui souriait.

\- Lancel...

\- Lady Zelena.

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et elle l'enlaça aussitôt, si fort que le jeune homme eut l'impression de manquer un peu d'air.

\- Les Sept soient remerciés, tu vas bien !

\- Lady Zelena... J'étouffe !

\- Oh pardon !

Kevan retint un petit rire amusé.

\- Tu nous auras fait une belle frayeur. Dit la sorcière à son protégé

\- Le roi nous aura fait une belle frayeur, ma lady. Lui répondit-il

Le père de l'alité regarda son fils, surpris. Il était rare que Lancel se montre si imprudent. Poli, oui, toujours. Mais en temps normal, il suivait son conseil : surveiller ses paroles à la cour. Là, il décelait dans les yeux de son garçon une pointe d'amertume, de colère même. Il fallait faire quelque chose et vite. Lancel était quelqu'un de résilient. Mais à force d'être sous pression, il finirait par exploser et la soupape semblait dangereusement prête à sauter. Il comprenait son enfant. Lui-même était rongé par une colère sourde. Il avait pardonné à Jaime et à Tyrion. Les deux avaient fait pénitence :

N'étaient-ils pas venus voir Lancel plusieurs fois ?

Jaime n'avait-il pas admis, honteux, qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur ?

Ou même avoué ses idées d'action ?

Ne lui avait-il pas écrit et avoué toute la vérité sur la vie de son cousin à la cour ?

Non, Kevan ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ses neveux, il ne pouvait plus leur en vouloir, pas après leur mea culpa sincère.

Mais il en voulait à Cersei pour son inaction, son indifférence alors qu'il lui avait demandé, dans une lettre peu avant le départ de Lancel pour Port-Réal, de veiller sur lui comme elle veillait sur ses propres enfants ? Il n'avait que trois ans de plus que Joffrey, pour l'amour du Ciel !

Il en voulait au roi et devait contenir ses envies de régicide.

Et il s'en voulait aussi.

Il n'avait pas su lire entre les lignes. Avait-il, même inconsciemment, mis trop de pression sur les épaules de son petit garçon ? Lancel avait le respect de leur nom, voulait les rendre fier, être un membre contribuant à leur gloire. Et le fait qu'il était né après tant d'années de stérilité en ajoutait à cette idée qu'il devait être le meilleur héritier possible. Alors que l'héritier qu'il était actuellement n'avait absolument pas à rougir de qui il était. Kevan ne le disait pas souvent mais il était fier de lui. C'était peut-être là le nœud du problème. Il aurait dû dire à Lancel combien il était fier de lui, de l'homme qu'il devenait. Il avait fallu une étrangère venue de l'ouest de Westeros pour leur ouvrir les yeux à tous.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Mieux. Un peu sonné. Jai beaucoup à rattraper mais je vais mieux.

\- Rattraper ? Répéta-t-elle

\- Le roi m'aura remplacé le temps de mon absence mais je vais retourner le servir sous peu.

\- Tu ne retourneras pas auprès du roi, Lancel. Déclara alors Kevan

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Il regardait son fils avec bienveillance mais sa mine était fermée, son ton sans appel.

\- Père ?

\- Tu ne serviras plus le roi, Lancel. Pas après ce qui est arrivé. J'ai encore à peaufiner les détails mais il est hors de question que je te laisse servir quelqu'un qui te maltraite et qui lève la main sur toi. Je ne t'ai pas envoyé à la cour pour servir de sac de frappe.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Jaime m'a écrit ce qui était arrivé et ce que tu subis au quotidien. Bien sûr, il faudra voir avec le roi mais je doute qu'il s'oppose à un transfert.

Voyant l'expression confuse de Lancel, il lui sourit gentiment.

\- Ser Barristan Selmy ou ton cousin Jaime seraient ravis de reprendre ta formation.

Les yeux du jeune homme brillèrent alors qu'il souriait comme un enfant à qui on venait de faire le plus beau des cadeaux. Cependant, il restait dans ses iris verts une crainte.

\- J'ai dû beaucoup vous décevoir, Père. Je suis désolé.

\- Désolé ? Mais de quoi enfin ? S'il y a quelqu'un ici qui doit s'excuser, c'est moi, Lancel. Je t'ai laissé dans cette merde trop longtemps. Et il est normal que je t'en sorte. Mais avant toute chose...

Il fixa Zelena et Hades.

\- J'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes réellement tous les deux.

\- Je vous demande pardon, Ser ? Dit Zelena, sentant son corps se raidir contre sa volonté

Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans l'expression de Kevan. En fait, elle était difficile à déchiffrer. Les savoir les amis de Lancel les mettaient de son côté. Définitivement de son côté. Cependant, pourquoi une telle question ? Il était impossible pour lui d'avoir pu constater leurs dons. Zelena n'en était encore qu'aux balbutiements et Hades était bien trop prudent.

\- J'aimerais savoir votre véritable identité. Reprit Kevan. Votre véritable identité et une explication : comment une lumière bleue émanant de la main de Lord Frey a-t-elle pu sauver mon fils ?

**A Suivre**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Qui nous sommes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note générale sur la fic : Cette histoire est une co-écriture entre deux auteurs du Comptoir, Angelica R et Marina.
> 
> Pour ce dixième chapitre, c'est Angelica R qui est à la plume.

**Chapitre 10 : Qui nous sommes.**

Zelena et Hadès se figèrent en même temps.

Il y avait un certain nombre de choses auxquelles le dieu et la sorcière ne s'attendaient pas, et le fait que Kevan Lannister _ait vu Hadès se servir de sa magie_ était définitivement l'une d'entre elles.

L'immortel était pourtant certain d'avoir pris toutes les précautions possibles, avait tout fait pour que personne ne le voit, et malgré tout…

Ça n'avait pas été suffisant.

L'option la plus facile, la plus pratique, et sans doute la moins dangereuse aurait été que le dieu des Enfers utilise sa magie afin de faire perdre temporairement connaissance à Kevan, afin de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer avec lui, et encore moins à lui avouer la vérité sur leurs identités respectives, pour ensuite lui effacer la mémoire afin qu'ils ne courent pas le risque d'être démasqués.

C'était ce qu'il aurait fait avant, mais…

Mais le dieu avait changé depuis son arrivée à Westeros, il n'agissait plus comme avant, et surtout, il avait appris à connaître le père de Lancel durant la convalescence de son fils, et il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, si on lui disait de ne pas en parler, il ne révélerait rien.

Se tournant vers la rousse, il échangea quelques regards avec elle, demandant silencieusement son accord, et quand elle hocha la tête, il ferma la porte et les fenêtres de la pièce, après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient bien tous les quatre seuls et sans témoins, et incanta également une bulle de silence, par simple précaution.

En voyant Kevan sursauter et porter la main à son épée tandis qu'Hadès mettait en place son sort, alors que la majorité des Westerosis n'y aurait pas prêté la moindre attention et n'aurait rien vu, les soupçons du sorcier se confirmèrent définitivement.

D'abord Lancel, maintenant Kevan…

Intéressant…

Les Lannister seraient-ils sensible à la magie, ou bien cette sensibilité se serait-elle éveillée à leur contact, dans ce monde où la magie avait presque complètement disparu ?

C'était une question à creuser.

« Qu'est-ce que… Que venez-vous de faire Lord Steffon ? Demanda-t-il, soupçonneux. Si du moins c'est bien votre nom.

La lueur bleue, _encore_ , et le plus incroyable, c'était que son fils ne semblait pas être plus que cela surpris par ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- De la magie, c'était de la magie, annonça le dieu de but en blanc, et les yeux du seigneur s'agrandir de surprise.

\- Je ne… je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il tout bonnement, perdu comme il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie.

Zelena lui offrit un sourire réconfortant avant de faire apparaître une chaise derrière lui.

\- Asseyez-vous Ser, vous risquez d'en avoir besoin si vous voulez suivre cette conversation, et l'homme s'exécuta, avant de poser son regard sur Lancel.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu le savais ? Que ces gens… sont des sorciers, des… des mages ?

\- Oui Père, je le savais, je le sais depuis déjà quelques temps.

Puis, une lueur de compréhension apparut dans les yeux du frère de Tywin Lannister.

\- Vous ne venez pas de l'ouest de Westeros, réalisa-t-il soudainement.

Hadès eut un sourire admiratif.

\- En effet, admit-il, conscient qu'il était désormais bien vain de mentir au chevalier.

\- D'où venez-vous dans ce cas-là ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je me nomme effectivement Zelena, fit la sorcière, décidant de se présenter en premier, après tout, c'était elle qui, la première, avait débarqué à Westeros. Mais, comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, je ne viens pas de la maison Harloi. Je ne viens pas de ce monde tout court, je viens, hé bien, c'est assez compliqué en fait… Je suis née dans un monde pourvu de magie, j'y ai vécu une grande partie de ma vie, pour faire simple, j'ai fini par atterrir dans un monde sans magie, différent de celui-ci sur… bien des aspects. Et il y a peu, je vivais dans une ville nommée Storybrooke, dans laquelle, bien qu'elle soit située dans le monde sans magie, il y a de la magie. Vous suivez toujours ? Demanda-t-elle à un Kevan quelque peu perplexe.

\- Oui… Je crois. Poursuivez Lady Zelena.

\- J'ai été bannie par ma demie-sœur de cette ville, et de ce monde en même temps, pour… pour des actes répréhensibles, je ne peux que le reconnaître. »

Elle n'était pas encore prête à en parler, de toute évidence, une part d'elle-même était encore terrifiée à l'idée que, en apprenant ses crimes, Lancel ne se détourne d'elle, il aurait eu des raisons de le faire, après tout, elle était une méchante, ou l'avait été…

Mais justement, ce bien qu'elle avait fait dans ce monde, ce nouveau départ qu'elle avait voulu prendre, tous ces efforts, toutes ces bonnes actions pour son petit Munchkin, est-ce que que…

Hé bien, est-ce que c'était _suffisant_ pour qu'elle se rachète ?

Hadès, si il avait connu les inquiétudes de son aimée, lui aurait rétorqué, lui aussi ancien méchant, que bien entendu, _bien sûr_ que c'était suffisant, et le fait est que de même Regina avait pu se racheter, et elle n'était pas la seule, alors pourquoi pas elle ?

Mais cela, sa demie-sœur ne le savait pas, qu'elle avait fini par changer, que sa rage et sa colère étaient beaucoup moins fortes qu'auparavant, et il faudrait bien qu'elle l'apprenne un jour, parce que Zelena voulait pouvoir revoir sa fille, et l'élever, puisque, pour autant qu'elle tenait à Lancel, elle savait bien _qu'il n'était pas son fils_.

Alors oui…

Elle avait envie de croire que, si elle rentrait à Storybrooke, elle pourrait un jour se réconcilier avec sa demie-sœur.

« Qui vous étiez alors n'a aucune importance Lady Zelena, l'interrompit Kevan, celle que vous êtes désormais est de toute évidence une meilleure version de vous-même, et sans vous, mon fils serait probablement mort, ou du moins terriblement malheureux. Alors je bénis les Sept de vous avoir envoyée ici.

La sorcière se mit alors à sourire, oui, de toute évidence, ce qu'elle avait fait avait un sens, ça _comptait_.

\- Merci Ser Kevan, ça me touche beaucoup.

\- Ainsi donc, vous êtes une sorcière, ça explique… beaucoup de choses, votre étrange arrivée, je comprends mieux maintenant… Et vous ? Demanda-t-il à Hadès.

\- Mon véritable nom est Hadès, et je suis le dieu des Enfers de là où je viens, je suis le dieu des morts, en somme, un peu l'équivalent de… de l'Étranger dans votre monde. »

Les yeux de Kevan s'écarquillèrent une nouvelle fois de stupeur.

Un _dieu_?

« Je… Je dois admettre que ça commence à faire beaucoup à assimiler.

\- Oui, je comprends, prenez tout votre temps pour accepter cette information, en revanche il y a une chose que je souhaiterais savoir le plus vite possible.

\- Quoi donc ? Répondit le lion au dieu.

\- Acceptez-vous de garder le silence sur notre identité et nos… capacités ?

Kevan, bien qu'encore chamboulé par la situation, n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour faire son choix.

Dieu ou pas, cet homme avait sauvé la vie de son fils, quant à Zelena, avait-il réellement besoin de rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour Lancel ?

Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je saurai me taire… Encore merci d'avoir sauvé mon fils. »

Hadès sourit, et désactiva la bulle en silence en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

_§§§§_

Considérant qu'ils avaient laissé à Zelena et Lancel suffisamment de temps pour se retrouver et papoter, et conscients qu'il leur valait mieux se rendre d'eux-même à la chambre de leur cousin pour démontrer leur bonne foi et leur affection pour ce dernier, Tyrion et Jaime entrèrent dans la pièce.

En constatant que le jeune homme semblait aller bien, leurs visages reflétèrent leur soulagement, et ils assurèrent à plusieurs reprises à l'écuyer à quel point ils étaient heureux de le savoir réveillé et sain et sauf, et à quel point ils étaient désolés de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt ce qu'il se passait.

Même si l'absence de Cersei dans la pièce, qu'il savait être la norme depuis son accident, lui causait une certaine amertume, savoir que, au moins son père et ses cousins se souciaient sincèrement de lui, alors qu'il avait pu en douter ces derniers temps, lui réchauffait véritablement le cœur.

De plus, même si Robert avait bien démontré toute son indifférence à son sujet, savoir également que Barristan Selmy, grand chevalier, se préoccupait du sort d'un petit écuyer comme lui, l'aidait à relativiser un peu, sans oublier bien sûr l'assurance qu'il n'aurait plus à servir Robert de sa vie, tout cela lui faisait se dire que, peut-être…

Hé bien, peut-être avait-il eu tort en pensant que personne à Port-Réal ne se souciait de lui, peut-être n'avait-il pas besoin de partir de Westeros pour espérer être heureux.

Cependant, cela ne changeait rien au fait que Zelena, en entrant dans sa vie, avait absolument tout chamboulé, et il ne voulait définitivement pas être séparé d'elle, mais peut-être que, avec sa magie, le dieu pourrait créer un portail entre leurs deux mondes si jamais ils repartaient un jour ?

Soit pour lui permettre de les revoir souvent, soit pour lui ménager une porte de sortie si jamais la vie dans les Sept Couronnes devenait réellement trop insoutenable.

Toujours est-il que oui.

En seulement quelques heures, sa vie venait tout juste de s'illuminer.

_§§§§_

Au détour de la conversation, la question de la formation de chevalier de Lancel finit par être mise en avant.

« J'ai parlé avec Robert, déclara le Régicide, et à défaut de pouvoir lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule, ce à quoi Lancel eut un léger sourire, j'ai pu faire en sorte de t'attacher à mon service, désormais tu seras mon écuyer.

\- Merci cousin Jaime, répondit le blond les yeux brillants de joie, et l'autre sentit bien qu'il aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, mais n'osait pas, aussi, il se décida à lui offrir cette étreinte qu'il avait bien méritée.

Oh par les Sept, quand donc avait-il serré son cousin dans ses bras pour la dernière fois ?

Il ne s'en rappelait même plus…

\- Tu ne seras pas le seul à débuter à Port-Réal (ou du moins tu vas avoir un réel entraînement cette fois), déclara le membre de la Garde royale, quelqu'un est venu pour demander à intégrer la garde de Renly Baratheon, elle s'appelle Brienne, elle vient de l'île de Torth.

\- Une femme ? S'étonna Lancel. Ce n'est pas très… commun.

Zelena n'était pas une guerrière, du moins pas au sens où on l'entendait à Westeros, aux combats d'épée, ou avec d'autres armes, elle préférait largement les combats de sorcières, mais se battre ne lui faisait pas peur.

De même, elle ne pouvait que reconnaître que Regina, Blanche-Neige, Emma Swan et d'autres femmes qu'elle avait affrontées au cours des dernières années étaient de véritables guerrières, et que dire de Mulan, qu'elle n'avait que peu côtoyé, mais qu'elle savait être une guerrière en armure, se battant l'épée au poing, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

(Et elle avait bien entendu parler des aspics des sables, et des femmes de Dorne en général, ainsi que de celles de l'Île-aux-Ours, mais elles restaient encore une minorité, malheureusement.)

\- Là d'où je viens, les femmes sont autorisées à combattre si elles le souhaitent, et souvent elles sont bien obligées de savoir se défendre, j'admire cette Brienne pour le courage dont elle fait preuve de vouloir s'affirmer dans un monde qui ne lui en donne pas le droit…

\- Je l'admire aussi, reconnut Jaime, elle m'a l'air douée au combat, et être très prometteuse, et j'espère sincèrement que Renly Baratheon lui donnera sa chance. »

_§§§§_

Brienne souriait.

Alors qu'elle était venue à la capitale avec la crainte de se faire moquer (ce qui était effectivement arrivé, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle n'y était pas habituée…) par les habitants de Port-Réal, tout en craignant plus particulièrement d'être moquée par le jeune frère de Robert Baratheon (tout en se rappelant qu'il avait été le seul alors à faire preuve de gentillesse à son égard à Torth), suite à l'intervention de Ser Jaime, les choses s'étaient un peu calmées.

Et surtout, impressionné à la fois par son duel avec Jaime Lannister, et par sa détermination, elle qui venait de loin, Renly, après l'avoir vue faire ses preuves, et en constatant qu'elle était effectivement une guerrière accomplie, avait décidé de la prendre à son service.

Alors oui, même si elle se doutait déjà que les choses ne se raient pas toujours simples, Brienne de Torth était heureuse d'avoir atteint son objectif.

Et c'était en parti grâce à Jaime Lannister.

_§§§§_

Jaime, en regardant son cousin, sentit sa culpabilité une nouvelle fois l'envahir, que Tyrion n'ait rien vu venir parce qu'il ne côtoyait ni Lancel ni Robert de près, c'était compréhensible, mais lui, il servait le roi, de même que l'écuyer, et surtout, _il avait servi le roi fou_ par les Sept !

Les rois cruels et violents, il connaissait ça, alors comment cela se faisait-il qu'il n'ait rien vu de la détresse du jeune homme, était-il donc devenu à ce point insensible _aux membres de sa propre famille_ , comme le semblait l'être Cersei ?

Jamais il n'avait voulu que cela se produise, mais de toute évidence, depuis son entrée dans la Garde royale, depuis qu'il avait compris ce que cela signifiait réellement, et qu'il avait tué le roi fou, était devenu le Régicide, l'homme sans honneur, méprisé par les trois quarts du royaume, le fait est qu'il s'était un peu perdu en chemin.

Et cela le rendait profondément triste.

À quoi bon avoir sauvé Port-Réal si il ne pouvait même pas voir que Lancel souffrait, si cela l'avait finalement transformé en homme froid et insensible, semblable à… à son propre père ?

Non.

Il le refusait, ça ne pouvait _pas_ arriver.

Et avant tout, ça impliquait de s'excuser, une nouvelle fois.

« Lancel… Je tenais à m'excuser de nouveau, je n'ai absolument pas vu le fait que Robert te maltraitait alors que j'ai servi il y a plusieurs années un roi, qui, lui aussi, faisait souvent preuve de violence. Et je savais déjà que Robert n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, mais je pense que… Je pense que j'ai cru que, puisque ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ce qu'Aerys avait pu infliger aux autres, ce n'était… pas _si_ grave que ça. J'avais tort, et j'en suis désolé.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais tué le roi fou, fit Lancel, plus avec de la curiosité que des reproches, il avait grandi après tout depuis qu'il avait pour la première fois posé la question à son cousin, et avait compris que ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on raconte à un enfant.

Zelena, toute aussi curieuse à ce sujet que les autres, tendit l'oreille, tandis que le chevalier soupirait.

\- Aerys était fou, son surnom, il le portait bien, de toute évidence, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il a… il a fait exécuter des innocents, Brandon et Rickard Stark en tête, il battait et violait sa femme régulièrement, et il… Il avait pour projet de faire exploser Port-Réal en utilisant du feu grégeois. _Voilà_ pourquoi je l'ai tué.

La sorcière le regarda avec un mélange de compassion et de fierté.

\- Et vous avez tenu deux ans seul dans cet enfer avant de craquer… Il faut une force morale sacrément admirable pour faire ça. »

Et, alors qu'il se déchargeait enfin de ce poids beaucoup trop lourd à porter, et qu'on le regardait avec bien plus de considération qu'avant, Jaime Lannister se sentit un peu moins misérable.

_§§§§_

Lancel devant toujours rester alité pendant au moins plusieurs jours, Jaime ne pouvait de toute évidence pas commencer à l'entraîner, aussi, il décida d'aller voir l'entraînement des gardes, et eut la surprise et la fierté de constater que Brienne se trouvait effectivement parmi eux.

« Alors, on dirait bien que vous avez réussi à donner tort à ceux qui pensaient que vous n'en étiez pas capable, la félicita-t-il, et elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

\- Oui, en effet Ser, et c'est en partie grâce à vous, je vous en remercie. »

Avant de venir à Port-Réal, Brienne n'avait pas réellement d'opinion arrêtée sur le chevalier.

Certes, il avait tué Aerys, il était le Régicide, il avait brisé son serment, mais on disait aussi de lui qu'il était arrogant, sûr de lui, moqueur, et pourtant, en quelques minutes, il avait été plus noble et courtois avec elle que la plupart des gens qu'elle avait jamais côtoyés.

À croire qu'il ne fallait définitivement pas se limiter à sa première impression.

Alors qu'elle continuait de bavarder avec le noble, elle vit une magnifique femme rousse se diriger vers eux, et, plus habituée aux moqueries qu'à autre chose, et se méfiant naturellement de tout le monde, elle se raidit.

« Pourrais-je vous dire un mot ? Demanda Zelena à la blonde alors que le chevalier s'éloignait, et Brienne acquiesça, plus par politesse que par véritable envie.

\- Bien sûr ma dame, vous êtes ?

\- Lady Zelena, répondit-elle, de la maison Harloi, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Ser Brienne.

La jeune femme se figea, interloquée.

Personne ne l'avait jamais appelée Ser avant ce jour, ou du moins pas sans intention avouée de se moquer d'elle, mais cette femme, cette Zelena, elle avait l'air _sincère_ et personne autour d'elle ne souriait d'un air moqueur, alors cela pouvait dire que peut-être, _peut-être_ il y avait des gens à Port-Réal qui pouvaient être ses alliés.

Elle sourit.

\- Je vous remercie ma dame. »

Et, alors qu'elles discutaient toutes deux de leurs vies et de leurs difficultés respectives, celles de Zelena à s'adapter à l'ambiance de Port-Réal et à un endroit qu'elle connaissait à peine quelques semaines plus tôt, et celles de Brienne à réussir à accomplir son rêve, Brienne se surprit à espérer que la capitale puisse la libérer et non l'enfermer dans une cage.

_A suivre…_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note générale sur la fic : Cette histoire est une co-écriture entre deux auteurs du Comptoir, Angelica R et Marina.
> 
> Pour ce onzième chapitre, c'est Marina Ka-Fai qui est à la plume.

**Chapitre 11**

La salle du trône n'était pas comble mais elle n'était pas vide non plus. Le cas du transfert d'un écuyer était une chose rare, d'autant plus quand le jeune apprenti quittait un roi pour un chevalier, pour un régicide. Les rumeurs étaient allées bon train : personne n'avait ignoré l'horrible accident de Lancel et certains avaient évoqué la possibilité que les Lannister en tenaient rigueur à Robert. Ce fut Cersei qui trouva comment contourner le problème en expliquant que son époux était trop pris par sa fonction royale pour pouvoir instruire dignement un aspirant chevalier et qu'il était grand temps qu'un guerrier de la trempe de son jumeau en eut un. Aux côtés d'Hades, Zelena regardait avec fierté son petit protégé passer aux mains d'un homme certes faillible mais qui ne le traiterait plus comme la dernière des déjections animales. Personne n'y fit attention, l'amitié improbable entre la dame et me jeune homme n'étant plus un secret pour personne.

\- N'est-ce pas trop décevant pour vous, cousin, de quitter un roi pour un chevalier ? Dit la reine

\- La peste qu'est cette femme ! Pensa la sorcière

\- Je me considère le plus chanceux des hommes, Votre Grâce. Répondit Lancel. J'aurais eu l'honneur de servir deux légendes vivantes.

\- Voilà qui est bien répondu ! Murmura Hades à l'oreille de son grand amour

Lancel tourna son attention vers Robert, le visage neutre, l'air digne.

\- Je tenais à vous remercier, Votre Grâce, pour tous les enseignements, tant sur le plan militaire que sur la nature humaine, que vous avez eu la bonté de me donner.

Zelena se mordait la langue pour ne pas rire et si les yeux de Kevan trahirent sa surprise, ils semblèrent vite apprécier le trait d'esprit. Où était donc passé son garçon timide et discret ? Côtoyer Zelena, dont la langue pouvait se montrer acerbe et ironique, l'avait décidément bien aidé à sortir de sa coquille. Robert semblait d'ailleurs déstabilisé avant de se reprendre et de marmonner :

\- Je te donne ma bénédiction, Lancel. Puisse Ser Jaime être satisfait de tes services comme j'ai pu l'être.

La cérémonie se finit et le jeune homme retrouva vite son cousin. Il avait été trop longtemps négligé et avait beaucoup à rattraper mais pas avant d'avoir été félicité par son père.

* * *

Zelena brossait avec application et délicatesse la longue chevelure d'or de Cersei. La Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest devait admettre que la reine n'était pas une maîtresse cruelle ou tyrannique avec ses dames de compagnie ou bien ses servantes. En fait, la plupart du temps, elle les ignorait et quand elle leur parlait, si elles n'étaient pas son égale, au moins, elle ne les prenait pas de haut avec la condescendance dont Regina pouvait faire preuve parfois. Cependant, la sorcière craignait toujours de devoir converser avec elle. Cersei n'était pas idiote, loin de là et était assez fine, capable de voir à travers des lignes très minces.

\- Votre amitié pour mon cousin est touchante, Lady Zelena. Lança Cersei en reposant son verre de vin.

\- Lancel est un être touchant, Votre Grâce. Eluda-t-elle

\- Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. Vous devez le voir d'une manière différente, je suppose. Il doit se sentir responsable de vous, en un sens. Deux personnes ignorant tout de la cour...

\- Son aide m'a été très précieuse, en effet.

\- Vous semblez aussi très proche de Steffon Frey.

La main de Zelena se figea malgré elle et Cersei ne put qu'en rire.

\- Je ne vous blâme pas ! Dit-elle. Il est vrai qu'il a un charme particulier et beaucoup de prestance. Et de vous à moi, ce n'est pas moi qui vous blâmerai de vouloir autre chose que Robert.

La jeune femme préféra se taire, reprenant son activité.

\- Vous voudriez l'épouser, n'est-ce pas ?

La perfidie faite femme. Zelena savait que c'était une question piège : le mariage protégerait sa réputation mais épouser un Frey, toute noble qu'était la famille, était vu comme une mésalliance par toutes les grandes maisons. Cersei la testait.

\- Je serai profondément honorée d'être considérée comme une épouse digne de l'intelligence de Lord Steffon. Commença-t-elle prudemment. Mais je ne saurais me marier sans l'approbation du roi qui m'a mise à votre service, Votre Grâce. Ce que je veux n'a donc ni poids ni importance.

Epouser Hades... L'idée lui semblait belle, sublime et elle se voyait aisément dans un petit coin avec lui, avec Robyn, pour y couler des jours heureux. Mais était-elle prête pour le mariage, elle qui avait mis tant de temps à accepter l'évidence ? Le voudrait-il ? Elle préférait d'abord savourer ces jours heureux car oui, elle osait l'admettre, elle était heureuse ici, à Westeros. Elle avait l'homme qu'elle aimait à ses côtés, l'amitié de Lancel, une position, l'estime de Ser Kevan... La seule ombre au tableau était l'absence de sa fille. Elle se demanda s'il était possible de la retrouver pour revenir à Port-Réal. Il y aurait toute une histoire à justifier mais elle trouverait bien une couleuvre à leur faire avaler. Cersei, elle, la regardait, à la fois surprise par sa réponse, impressionnée mais, comme toujours, méfiante.

\- Vous avez raison. Conclut-elle. Hélas, dans ce monde, ce que les femmes veulent n'ont pas de poids.

* * *

\- Je n'aime pas cette femme ! Non, je ne l'aime pas !

\- Tu n'aimes aucune femme, Cersei. Plaisanta Jaime

Sa jumelle lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Pourquoi te méfies-tu tant d'elle ? Jusqu'à maintenant, sa présence n'a absolument rien changé.

\- Parce qu'elle n'a pas changé Lancel, peut-être ?

\- Depuis quand tu te soucies de Lancel ?

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question !

Le visage de Jaime se ferma.

\- Le secourir, soit. C'est l'un des nôtres. Aller lui rendre visite une fois ou deux, c'est ton devoir. Mais depuis quand t'inspire-t-il une telle piété filiale au point que tu le prennes sous ton aile ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu laisses Robert frapper Joffrey que je dois suivre ton exemple pour Lancel.

Cersei le gifla et il porta sa main à sa joue endolorie. Le chevalier ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

\- Si Lancel s'est tourné vers Zelena, c'est parce qu'elle lui a offert ce que nous, son sang, lui avons refusé : de la reconnaissance et du respect. Nous ne le voyons même pas comme un membre de cette famille à part entière, il ne l'est que quand on a besoin de lui. Alors oui, si tu t'inquiètes de son influence sur notre cousin, c'est entièrement de notre faute. Et n'ose pas me dire que tu ne savais pas que Robert maltraitait Lancel.

\- Et ? Tu fais preuve d'un sentimentalisme digne d'une femme, c'est écoeurant.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Jaime l'enlaça, l'empêchant de partir.

\- Si tu ne veux pas penser du côté moral, pense du côté pragmatique. Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. En devenant le mentor de Lancel, d'autant plus qu'il m'admire depuis qu'il sait marcher, je peux le ramener dans le giron de notre famille. L'éloigner de Zelena. Le roi finira bien par se lasser d'elle et elle partira comme elle est venue. Et puis, ne me dis pas que Lancel remettant ce gros tas à sa place ne t'a pas fait plaisir.

Eloigner Lancel de Zelena ? Non, ça, Jaime ne le ferait pas. Pas quand elle semblait avoir une influence si positive sur le garçon. Il se méfiait toujours d'elle, il y avait toujours beaucoup trop de zones d'ombre entourant le personnage, mais elle avait un réel souci pour le jeune homme. Et elle avait réussi à gagner l'estime, peut-être même la confiance de leur oncle Kevan, qui était bien loin d'être sot ou manipulable.

\- Oublie-la, tu veux ? Poursuivit-t-il, son souffle sur la nuque de sa sœur, sa main remontant vers sa poitrine. De toute façon, tu le sais, non, qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte ici bas ?

Cersei sembla se détendre et bientôt, ils ne firent plus qu'un.

* * *

Assise à l'ombre d'une corniche, Zelena observait Jaime qui entraînait Lancel. Le chevalier était strict mais faisait montre de patience et d'une étonnante bienveillance. Elle se demanda un instant si cela était dû à un reste de culpabilité vis-à-vis de son cousin ou s'il était réellement ainsi. Mais Lancel semblait réellement apprécier, il se donnait du mal, beaucoup de mal et révélait une persévérance et une pugnacité qu'elle ne lui aurait pas soupçonnées.

\- Madame. Lui dit une voix qui la fit sursauter.

Brienne venait d'arriver.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait peur.

\- Ce n'est rien, Ser Brienne. Je rêvais.

Le Régicide l'aperçut.

\- Ah ! Brienne ! Mes excuses, il est vrai que je vous avais promis un combat d'entraînement mais j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Lui lança-t-il

La jeune femme lui sourit. C'était étrange à dire mais elle venait à voir Jaime Lannister comme un ami. Renly Baratheon était un ange, le servir était un honneur et un plaisir et elle l'aimait profondément. Mais il y avait quelque chose en Jaime, une chose indéfinissable, qui l'attirait. Elle se demandait si c'était parce qu'il avait été là pour l'accueillir à la capitale, le premier à la soutenir, à ne pas essayer de la convaincre de quitter ses épées pour enfiler des jupons. Il appréciait réellement échanger quelques passes avec elle. La roue avait peut-être tourné en sa faveur, qui savait ?

\- Je comprends, Ser Jaime. Ne vous en faites pas.

\- A moins que vous ne vouliez vous entraîner avec nous ?

\- Si cela ne dérange pas votre cousin.

\- Ser Jaime m'a vanté votre rapidité. Lui confia l'écuyer. Je serai heureux de pouvoir m'entraîner avec vous.

Zelena les observa donc à trois. Ils formaient un triumvirat étonnant mais assez touchant.

\- Je savais que je vous trouverais ici, Lady Zelena.

Kevan venait d'arriver, accompagné d'Hades.

\- J'ai écrit à mon frère pour lui faire part des derniers événements. Il vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous portez à Lancel.

Ainsi donc, Tywin Lannister la remerciait ? Voilà qui était intéressant pour la suite. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais sa réputation le précédait. S'il y avait un homme qu'elle craignait, c'était peut-être bien lui. Et Baelish. Ne jamais faire confiance à Petyr Baelish, lui avait-on dit.

\- Vous avez les yeux d'une mère, Lady Zelena.

Elle tressaillit. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas spécialement discrète. Et elle devait rester à sa place. Peu importait combien elle tenait à Lancel, il n'était pas son enfant et ne le serait jamais.

\- Je sais que Lancel n'est pas mon enfant, Ser. Commença-t-elle douloureusement. Je ne voudrais pas prétendre prendre une telle place dans sa vie.

\- Vous vous méprenez. Sourit-il. Je pense vous connaître assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas le cas et je connais assez mon fils pour savoir que cela ne sera jamais le cas. Mais quand vous le regardez, vous le regardez avec les yeux d'une mère. Vous avez un enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui... Avoua-t-elle, une boule dans la gorge en pensant à son bébé. Une petite fille de quelques mois. Ma demi-soeur la garde tout à elle. Je sais qu'elle sera bien traitée. Mais je...

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, un bruit immense les stoppa suivi d'un cri. La branche massive d'un arbre, fragilisée par une tempête de vent quelques jours plus tôt, cédait sous son propre poids, menaçant d'écraser Brienne. Hades comme Zelena n'eurent pas le temps de réagir :

L'objet flottait dans les airs, entouré d'une légère lumière verte, émanant de la main de Lancel qui, par réflexe, avait tendu le bras comme pour pousser la jeune femme en dehors de sa trajectoire.

Lancel Lannister venait ni plus ni moins de révéler aux personnes présentes, son père y compris, qu'il était, lui aussi, un sorcier.

**A Suivre**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Une vérité que l'on ne peut plus dissimuler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note générale sur la fic : Cette histoire est une co-écriture entre deux auteurs du Comptoir, Angelica R et Marina.
> 
> Pour ce douzième chapitre, c'est Angelica R qui est à la plume.

Chapitre 12 : Une vérité que l'on ne peut plus dissimuler.

Le temps semblait comme soudainement s'être figé, en l'espace de seulement quelques secondes, et ce alors que ni Zelena ni Hadès n'avaient utilisé leur magie pour le faire (encore que, Hadès en aurait sans doute été capable, en tant que dieu, mais certainement pas elle), et que les deux sorciers venaient tout juste de voir leur petit protégé utiliser sa magie pour ce qui était sans doute la première fois.

La première fois de façon consciente en tout cas, et devant des gens qui plus est et _oh seigneur_ comment était-elle supposée leur expliquer ce qui venait de se passer exactement ?

Cette fois-ci, plus de doutes à avoir, le westerosien n'était pas seulement sensible à la magie, il en avait en lui, c'était une évidence qui venait tout juste d'éclater sous leurs yeux, une chose qu'ils auraient du mal à cacher d'ailleurs.

Et Zelena était définitivement en train de penser que l'univers se foutait de sa gueule.

D'abord, il y avait eu le moment où Kevan avait surpris Hadès en train d'utiliser sa magie alors même qu'ils pensaient avoir pris toutes les précautions possibles (là ce n'était pas de leur faute, comment auraient-il pu savoir _qu'un humain_ issu d'un monde sans magie allait remarquer quelque chose exactement ?), et maintenant ça ?

Cette branche d'arbre qui tombait, comme ça, et Lancel qui se révélait avoir des pouvoirs, _devant son père, son cousin et Ser Brienne_?

Oh mais par les Sept, étaient-ils donc _maudits_?

Dans d'autres circonstances, ils se seraient réjouit de ce qu'il venait de se passer, auraient de toute évidence félicité Lancel pour ce qu'il venait de faire, à la fois pour avoir empêché Brienne d'être blessée, mais également pour avoir réussi à utiliser la magie pour la première fois.

Surtout dans un monde où celle-ci était si peu présente, et où Hadès et elle, pour ce qu'elle en savait, étaient les seuls êtres dotés de magie existant (ou du moins, se servant de leurs pouvoirs de façon consciente et courante). Il y avait bien les prêtres et les prêtresses du Dieu rouge, mais elle n'avait pas encore pu vérifier si oui ou non ils avaient bel et bien des pouvoirs.

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence, peut-être était-ce dû à sa présence et à celle du dieu des Enfers, peut-être n'était-ce que spécifique à Lancel, mais toujours est-il qu'une vérité qui ressemblait à une certitude venait de prendre place dans l'esprit de l'ancienne méchante sorcière de l'ouest.

La magie était en train de se réveiller à Westeros.

Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, elle ne le savait pas encore, mais, malgré la peur panique qui lui tenaillait actuellement le ventre concernant la manière de réagir à ça (et surtout au fait que Kevan, Jaime et Brienne _n'avaient pas pu ne pas voir_ ce qui venait de se passer), elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté en voyant ce que son petit Munchkin était déjà capable de faire sans enseignement d'aucune sorte.

Elle avait envie de croire que tout irait bien, que tout se passerait bien, mais elle n'était pas naïve et encore moins une idiote, elle se souvenait bien de son enfance, et surtout, elle se rappelait fort bien des réactions des gens face à sa magie, et c'était Oz pourtant, pas Westeros !

Mais en un sens, peu importe que les gens des Sept Couronnes rejettent l'écuyer s'ils étaient assez stupides pour faire ça, elle lui ferait bien sentir que ça n'avait pas d'importance, qu'elle et Hadès seraient toujours là pour lui si jamais il en avait besoin.

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ses craintes qui, si elles étaient fondées, étaient un peu trop disproportionnées, mais le fait qu'elle y tenait à ce gosse, et qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie qu'il traverse ce qu'elle-même avait enduré des années plus tôt.

Enfin, elle n'avait nul besoin d'être si dramatique ou de penser que tout tournerait forcément mal, après tout, Kevan avait bien accepté le fait qu'elle et Hadès avaient des pouvoirs magiques, et elle avait beau ne pas connaître Dorna, elle avait le sentiment diffus que celle-ci ne rejetterait pas non plus son fils pour ça.

Sans compter que même quelqu'un comme Tywin Lannister, qui n'était pas vraiment le plus sympathique des hommes, de ce qu'elle savait de lui, ne pourrait que voir des avantages au fait d'avoir un sorcier dans la famille si jamais il apprenait pour les dons de Lancel.

Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas d'essayer de tout faire pour cacher les pouvoirs de Lancel au monde entier, et cela allait dépendre entièrement de la réaction des trois témoins de la scène qui, eux, n'avaient pas de pouvoirs magiques (enfin, jusqu'à preuve du contraire).

Kevan Lannister, Jaime Lannister, et Brienne de Torth.

Qui n'avaient pas émis le moindre son depuis que Lancel venait de montrer son vrai visage, et lui-même était resté figé sur place, comme incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

Ce fut Brienne qui brisa finalement le silence.

« Je… enfin, qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Hoqueta-t-elle, abasourdie, effrayée aussi, et Zelena ne put déterminer si c'était le choc dû au fait d'avoir failli se faire écraser par une branche, ou bien si au contraire c'était lié au fait d'être confrontée à quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Mais en tout cas, la chevaleresse était secouée, et Zelena n'allait clairement pas la blâmer pour ça.

À l'inverse, Jaime et Kevan, eux aussi stupéfaits, venaient de tourner leurs regards vers elle, eux qui étaient les seuls à savoir qu'elle n'était pas d'ici.

Cependant, la sorcière se disait qu'ils avaient tout de même de la chance, en ce qui concernait les témoins malencontreux de cet incident, si il s'était agi de Cersei, ou de Joffrey, ou même pire encore _de Littlefinger_ , elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde, et aurait effacé leurs mémoires dans la seconde suivante.

Mais eux, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance, et peut-être était-ce une erreur, ou la mentalité de Storybrooke qui déteignait peu à peu sur elle (alors même qu'elle en était bien loin et qu'elle se retrouvait dans un monde dix fois plus cruel et dur que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais connu auparavant, quelle ironie), mais elle avait envie de voir le meilleur dans les gens. En tout cas, dans ceux qui semblaient en valoir la peine.

Et ces trois-là en faisaient partie.

Oubliée, envolée sa tristesse à l'idée d'être séparée de sa fille, pour l'instant du moins, désormais, seul comptait le silence des trois personnes qui venaient pour la première fois d'assister à un acte de magie.

Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer la lumière verte par une illusion d'optique, _ils l'avaient vu_ _e_ , et surtout, ils avaient vu la branche bouger et ne _pas_ s'écraser sur la jeune femme, et ils ne pouvaient même pas prétexter que c'était le vent le responsable, puisque aucune brise ne soufflait actuellement.

La situation était beaucoup moins préoccupante que le jour où Lancel avait failli mourir, personne n'était blessé, c'était déjà ça…

\- Zelena ? Lui demanda Hadès, probablement aussi perdu qu'elle sur la démarche à adopter. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Elle soupira alors.

Ça allait être une longue journée…

_§§§§_

Ne prenant pas attention aux regards étonnés des trois chevaliers, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers Lancel, Lancel qui avait l'air si effrayé par ses propres mains, par ce qu'il venait de faire, et elle sentit instantanément une rage terrible l'envahir.

Une rage et une colère qui l'animaient à la simple idée que Lancel puisse avoir peur de qui il était.

Il ne vivrait pas ça, jamais, non, elle se le jurait, jamais qui que ce soit ne le regarderait droit dans les yeux et ne le traiterait de monstre, comme son père adoptif l'avait fait autrefois avec elle, c'était une promesse.

Kevan avait parfaitement raison à son sujet, elle avait les yeux d'une mère, mais elle en avait aussi le cœur, et Lancel n'était peut-être pas son fils, mais elle ferait malgré tout tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le protéger.

Et alors qu'il la regardait avec de la crainte dans les yeux, elle sentit son cœur se fendiller, et la tristesse l'envahit, une tristesse qu'elle cacha derrière un sourire rassurant, et elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Hadès, s'il te plaît, fit-elle après avoir installé une bulle de silence autour d'eux au cas où des curieux s'approcheraient, et consciente qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de cacher l'identité du dieu puisqu'ils _savaient de toute façon_ (et il était encore temps de leur effacer la mémoire si besoin), peux-tu les rassurer pendant que je m'occupe de Lancel ? »

L'immortel acquiesça immédiatement, et elle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme blond paniqué qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« Lady Zelena, je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'il vient de m'arriver ?

\- Lancel… Lancel regarde-moi, dit-elle doucement, et il la regarda droit dans les yeux, effrayé et perdu, et jamais elle n'avait eu autant envie de le serrer dans ses bras, et écoute-moi bien attentivement. Ce que tu viens de faire, c'est tout simplement de la magie.

Et elle aurait pu se soucier du fait que les trois autres venaient tout juste de se figer de surprise en entendant ses mots, mais elle n'en avait juste rien à faire.

Parce que son monde se réduisait à Lancel là tout de suite, et qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré, et elle se promit qu'elle ferait pour lui ce que personne n'avait fait pour elle à l'époque où elle avait commencé à utiliser sa magie : elle lui ferait comprendre que non, il n'était pas anormal et que son don était quelque chose de précieux qu'il fallait cultiver pour le faire grandir.

\- De… de la magie ? Comme vous ma dame ?

En voyant son air rassuré, elle fut en partie apaisée, certes, elle n'avait jamais voulu que Lancel devienne comme elle, elle était catégorisée comme méchante là d'où elle venait après tout, et à raison, mais si le fait qu'elle ait de la magie comme lui lui permettait de mieux accepter qui il était, alors tant mieux.

\- Oui Lancel… comme moi. J'ignore comment c'est possible, si tu as toujours eu ça en toi et que c'était juste là, dormant, et attendant de se réveiller ou si c'est notre présence qui l'a fait apparaître, ou les deux à la fois, mais… Tu es un sorcier mon garçon.

Elle entendit vaguement Hadès leur donner quelques explications sur qui ils étaient vraiment, et une lueur apparut dans les yeux de Jaime Lannister, qui ressemblait à un « je savais que quelque chose clochait », quant à Brienne, une fois la surprise de la scène précédente passée, elle ne broncha pas.

Cette femme était l'une des seules personnes de cette foutue capitale (et même des Sept Couronnes en général) à ne jamais avoir remis en question son statut de chevalier, qu'importe qu'elle soit une sorcière dans ce cas-là ?

De même pour Lancel, à part s'il choisissait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour blesser les gens, il restait le même qu'autrefois, un gentil garçon qui voulait bien faire.

Sans compter que Port-Réal n'était pas le monde sans magie, les marcheurs blancs, les dragons, les enfants de la forêt, tout ça…

Ce n'était pas parce que Westeros n'avait presque plus de magie que ses habitants ne savaient pas ce que c'était, au moins un peu.

Bon certes, il fallait accepter le fait qu'ils avaient _un dieu_ parmi eux et qu'ils devaient garder tout ça secret, mais en dehors de ça…

Kevan, quant à lui, déjà au courant, se contenta de sourire à son fils.

\- Mon fils est donc un sorcier… J'ai toujours su que tu étais exceptionnel mon garçon, dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras, et Zelena sentit toute l'angoisse qui s'était emparée d'elle tout d'un coup se dissiper. »

Elle avait eu raison.

Tout allait bien se passer…

_§§§§_

En rétrospective, Zelena se réjouissait du fait que Jaime Lannister se soit trouvé là au moment où Lancel, par réflexe et pur instinct, avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour la première fois.

Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas à trouver des prétextes ou des excuses bidons pour essayer d'entraîner Lancel à utiliser sa magie alors qu'il était censé soit s'entraîner lui-même au combat avec le chevalier, ou le servir tout court.

Il savait qui était son cousin, il savait qu'il avait besoin de professeurs pour apprendre à correctement utiliser sa magie, et qui de mieux pour le lui enseigner que la méchante sorcière de l'ouest et le dieu des Enfers en personne ?

De ce fait, personne ne se poserait de questions, Lancel ne serait pas absent pour des raisons incompréhensibles durant ses entraînements avec le Régicide, et personne ne s'étonnerait de la présence de Zelena et Hadès puisque les gens étaient parfois nombreux à assister aux entraînements des écuyers. Qui plus est si les personnes en question étaient attachées à l'écuyer en question, ce qui était le cas, et était connu de tout le monde au Donjon rouge.

Les prochaines semaines se passèrent donc dans un calme relatif, Jaime continuant d'entraîner Lancel au combat et en tant qu'écuyer, et Zelena et Hadès lui enseignaient les bases de la magie dont il aurait besoin pour pouvoir ensuite progresser.

Et lors de ces moments-là, il y avait autour d'eux une bulle de silence combinée à un sort de confusion qui empêchait les gens extérieurs de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, afin que personne ne les surprenne.

En un sens, tout allait bien, et Zelena avait même vu une nouvelle tête apparaître à la cour depuis peu, une jolie jeune femme en quête d'un mari (sur ordre de ses parents semble-t-il, suite à la mort de son mari précédent), et qui s'était rapidement liée d'amitié avec Lancel.

Son nom était Amerei Frey.

Aussi, Zelena ne s'attendait définitivement pas à voir apparaître devant elle, à Port-Réal, alors qu'elle et Hadès étaient en plein cours de magie avec Lancel, des gens qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Des gens de Storybrooke, des gens du monde sans magie et de la Forêt Enchantée, des gens _qui n'avaient rien à faire là_.

Sa demie-sœur Regina tout d'abord, accompagnée de Robin des bois (et sa fille n'était pas là d'ailleurs, où était-elle, à Storybrooke ?), mais également Rumplestiltskin, ainsi qu'Emma Swan (elle n'était pas la Ténébreuse la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue ?), ses parents, le pirate et Henry.

Zelena se figea, complètement sonnée par cette apparition inattendue.

En la voyant, Regina fit de même, tout comme le reste du groupe, et les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors qu'elle regardait leur environnement.

Ils venaient tout juste de ressortir des Enfers, après avoir sauvé Killian de la mort elle-même et l'avoir ramené avec eux, et alors qu'ils s'attendaient à arriver à Storybrooke après être passés par le portail, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Oh, lâcha-t-elle, estomaquée… Ça… Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à Storybrooke…

\- Non, en effet, rétorqua Zelena avec un soupir de lassitude… Bienvenue à Westeros… Bienvenue à Port-Réal. »

Elle sentait que la conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas du tout lui plaire, mais en se tournant vers Hadès et Lancel, elle put s'assurer d'une chose qu'elle savait déjà.

Elle n'était pas seule cette fois.

Elle ne le serait plus, plus jamais.

Et tout ce qu'elle espérait malgré tout, c'était que Regina soit prête à lui redonner une nouvelle chance, elle l'espérait vraiment…

Oh elle l'espérait _si fort_.

_A suivre…_


End file.
